X-Men: Trinity
by CatDaddy
Summary: Trinity Clairborn is a young mutant who can't wait to be an X-Man. When a new student named Rogue arrives at the school, she quickly finds herself captivated by the beauty with the deadly touch. When she finds out that Rogue is in danger, what lengths will she go to in order to protect the girl she loves? Rewrite of the first movie.
1. The Beginning

A/N: I decided to try my hand at movies. If you're one of my readers, then I already know how much you love Trinity and I hope you're happy to see this. If you're new, feel free to check out my other 'Trinity' stories. This is new for me so be sure to leave reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Beginning<p>

"Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It has allowed us to evolve from a single-celled organism to the dominant species on this planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward." Professor Xavier explains.

* * *

><p><em>Poland, 1944<em>

The whistle sounds as the train rolls to a halt in the heavy rain.

A German soldier throws the door open, revealing a mass of huddled and frightened people. Men, women, and children are herded off the train toward a large open yard. The soldiers yell and shove them.

The fences are topped with barbed wire to separate the groups.

A young boy stares at the metal with a fascination. A couple nearby tries to smile and comfort him.

Soldier's jab at the people with their rifles, dividing them into smaller groups; men from women, children from adults, a separate section for the elderly. The family tries to stay together, clinging to another dearly, until finally, they are put upon by number of gray uniforms and pulled apart. The boy dragged screaming, his feet no longer touching the ground. Two soldiers carry him as they follow the back of a large column of children being led through a gate of barbed wire so dense, it resembles wool.

The gate closes and the boy looks back to see his parents, along with many others, being restrained by a number of soldiers. The screaming is deafening but none screams louder than the boy. The soldiers struggle to carry him away. The boy becomes heavier with each step from the fence. He holds his arms out, fingers clawed in the air, screaming until he's blue in the face. Suddenly the soldiers are pulled a step back. They begin to slip in the mud and share looks of confusion. Hearing a loud groaning, creaking sound, they turn towards the fence. The barbed wire snaps and bows towards them like iron fillings to a magnet.

The boy continues to scream as others stop and watch in wonder. One of the soldiers pulls a wooden baton from his belt and strikes the boy across the head, rendering him unconscious. The soldiers spring forward and drag the boy away, following the line of children in front of them.

* * *

><p><em>Meridian Mississipi<em>

Marie points to a picture on her wall. "Niagara Falls. Up the Canadian Rockies and then it's only a few hundred miles to Anchorage."

"Well, won't it be kind of cold?" David asks from her bed.

She walks over and lies down next to him. "Well, that's the point, stupid. Otherwise it wouldn't be an adventure."

"And when are you gonna do this?"

"I don't know." She shrugs. "After high school, before college."

David looks at her for a moment, their faces hover near each other before they close the distance, kissing. Marie closes her eyes and responds to the kiss. Veins appear on David's face and his eyes widen in shock, Marie pulls away in horror. He begins to seize and she screams.

After a moment her parents burst into the room. "Marie! David?" Her father goes to check on the boy.

She steps back. "I don't know what happened to him." She cries. "I don't know what…I just touched him, I didn't…I didn't mean…"

"Call an ambulance."

Maries mother tries to comfort her but she steps away. "Don't touch…"

"Honey-" The woman steps forward, reaching towards her.

"Just get away from me!" She screams, pressing her back against the wall.

"Call an Ambulance!" Her father yells.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me…" Marie cries.

The woman runs out of the room.

* * *

><p>Trinity sits on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV when Kitty takes a seat next to her.<p>

"Anything good?" The girl asks.

Trinity shakes her head before tossing the remote to the side. "Nope. Just a bunch of soap operas. How do you think Dr. Grey's doing?"

"She must be trying, but you know how people are."

"Yeah." Trinity says, dejectedly.

"It'll get better."

"I guess." Trinity pulls out a small metal marble and covers it with both of her hands. She slowly pulls her hands away and the ball floats in midair.

Kitty's eyes widen. "I didn't know you could do that. Is it another mutation?"

Trinity shakes her head. "There's just a lot you could do with electro manipulation. Neat, huh?" Kitty nods. Trinity looks up. "I gotta call my mom. I have an idea and I hope she'll pay for it." She gets up. "See you later."

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now seeing the beginnings of another stage of human evolution. These mutations manifest at puberty, and are often triggered by periods of heightened emotional stress." Jean speaks out to the senate.<p>

"Thank you, Ms. Grey. It was quite educational. However; it fails to address the issue that is the focus of this hearing. Three words; are mutants dangerous?" Senator Kelly asks.

"I'm afraid that's an unfair question Senator Kelly, after all, the wrong person behind the wheel of a car can be dangerous."

"Well, we do license people to drive." Kelly takes a folder from a man and looks at the contents with a pleased grin.

"Yes, but not to live. Senator, it is a fact that mutants who have come forward and revealed themselves publicly have been met with fear, hostility…even violence. It is because of that ever-present hostility that I am urging the Senate to vote against Mutant Registration. To force mutants to expose themselves will only further subject them to un-"

"Expose themselves? What is it the Mutant Community has to hide, I wonder, that makes them so afraid to identify themselves?"

"I didn't say they were hiding."

"Let me show you what's being hidden, Ms. Grey." He holds up the paper for the gallery to see. "I have here a list of names of identified mutants living right here in the United States."

"Senator Kelly-"

"Now, here's a girl in Illinois who can walk through walls. Now what's to stop her from walking into a bank vault, or into the White House, or into their houses?" He gestures to the crowd.

"Senator, please-"

"And there are even rumors, Miss Grey, of mutants so powerful that they can enter our minds and control our thoughts, taking away our God-given free will. Now I think the American people deserve the right to decide if they want their children to be in school with mutants. To be taught by mutants!" People begin to applaud in agreement. "Ladies and gentlemen, the truth is that mutants are very real, and that they are among us. We must know who they are, and above all, what they can do!"

Professor Xavier sees a figure walk out of the room and wheels after him.

* * *

><p>Professor Xavier rolls into the hallway. "Eric, what are you doing here?"<p>

The old man turns around. "Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?"

"Don't give up on them, Erik."

"What would you have me do, Charles? I've heard these arguments before."

"That was a long time ago. Mankind has evolved since then."

"Yes, into us." He points to his head. "Are you sneaking around in here, Charles? Whatever are you looking for?" He turns to face him.

"I'm looking for hope."

"I will bring you hope, old friend, and I ask only one thing in return…don't get in my way." He begins to walk away. "We are the future, Charles, not them. They no longer matter."

* * *

><p><em>Northern Alberta, Canada.<em>

A truck pulls to a stop and the driver gets out. He walks around to the other side and opens the door. "This is it." He says as a young woman jumps out.

Marie, now going by Rogue, looks around. "Where are we? I thought you said you were gonna take me as far as Laughlin City."

"This is Laughlin City." He turns his back on her and leaves.

Rogue enters the bar and is greeted by loud cheers as men fight in a cage. The fight is soon over and the victor leans against the cage with his head down. Rogue watches as two men drag the loser from the cage.

The announcer steps into the cage. "Gentlemen, in all my years…I've never seen anything like that. Are you gonna let this man walk away with your money?"

A man; Stu, stands up. "I'll fight him!"

"Ladies and gentlemen our savior." The announce smiles. He waits for Stu to enter the cage before leaning in. "Whatever you do, don't hit him in the balls." He whispers.

"You said 'anything goes'!"

"Anything goes, but…he'll take it personal."

Stu is not impressed. He walks up behind Logan's back and hits him. A second and third blow knock him to the floor, and Stu kicks him while he's down. Logan sees Stu's fist coming and throws his arm out so their knuckles collide with a metallic clang. Stu stumbles back, holding his hand in agony. Logan follows up with a punch of his own, then a head-butt. Stu falls to the floor and the crowd boos.

The announce enters the cage. "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner for tonight and still king of the cage…'The Wolverine'."

Rogue watches, fascinated.

Later, Rogue sits by the bar. Most of the patrons have gone, leaving the place quiet. She hears the TV in the background.

"_Once the welcoming point to thousands of immigrants, Ellis Island is opening its doors once again, this time for…" _The reporter explains the world summit.

Rogue looks hard at a jar labeled, 'TIPPING IS NOT JUST A CITY IN CHINA.'

The bartender notices. "You gonna try something new tonight, honey? Or are you sticking with water?" He moves the jar out of her reach.

Logan sits down at the bar, a cigar in hand. "I'll have a beer." He says. The bartender sets one in front of him. Logan takes a swig. He notices Rogue staring at him and she looks away. He takes a puff of his cigar.

Stu and a buddy of his, Rich, come up behind Logan, who looks at him before turning away. Rich tries to pull Stu away to no avail. "You owe me some money."

"C'mon, Stu, let's not do this." Rich tries to reason with his friend.

"No man takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it."

"C'mon, buddy, this ain't gonna work."

Stu leans in by Logan's ear. "I know what you are." He whispers.

"You lost your money; you keep this up, you'll lose somethin' else." Logan warns him.

"C'mon, man." Rich says. Stu back off and begin to walk away, but suddenly he turns around and walks back with a switchblade in hand.

"Look out!" Rogue yells.

Logan quickly gets out his seat and turns around, slamming Stu against the wall. Two metal claws emerge from his knuckles on either side of Stu's neck. A third begins to extend between the first two, and stops just short of slashing Stu's Adam's apple. Stu wisely keeps still.

The bartender presses his shotgun against Logan's head. "Get out of my bar, freak!" Logan looks at him for an instant, then, in one quick motion, extends three claws from his other hand and uses them to cut through the metal of the gun like a hot knife through butter. The bartend watches in shock as the gun powder falls to the floor.

Logan looks from Stu to the bartender for a moment, growls, then retracts his claws and quietly walks out. Rogue follows.

* * *

><p>Logan goes to his truck which is hitched to a trailer that carries a load of firewood under the tarp. He checks the tarp before getting in. He doesn't drive for long when he hears a thud. He pulls over and gets out, walking to the tarp. He pokes at it before ripping it off, seeing Rogue. "What the hell are you doin'?"<p>

She sits up. "I'm sorry. I needed a ride. I thought you might help me."

"Get out of there."

Rogue shuffles out of the trailer. "Where'm I s'posed to go?" She asks, a southern twang in her voice.

"I don't know."

"You don't know, or you don't care?"

"Pick one." He begins to get back in his truck.

"I saved your life."

"No, you didn't." He closes the door and drives off. He drives for a few seconds before his conscience catches up to him. He stops the truck and waits for Rogue to catch up and get in.

* * *

><p>"Mom this could really help me." Trinity says into the phone, pacing back and forth in her dorm. "I know that I already spent my allowance but <em>please <em>let me use my credit card as an advance."

"_It's for emergencies." _Vivian Clairborn tells her.

"This _is _an emergency. If I start practicing now, I'll be _guaranteed _a spot on the X-Men."

"_Skill alone won't get you on the X-Men. Professor Xavier considers-"_

"My character too. I know mom. I get straight A's, I'm not mean to anyone, I _recycle_. Please, I am _begging _you, please let me use the credit card."

After a moment, Vivian sighs. _"Fine. But I'm taking it out of next month's allowance."_

"Yes!" Trinity gives a small jump. "Yes, thank you! I love you so much. I gotta go order it."

"_I love you to honey."_

"Say hi to dad for me when he gets home. Thank you, thank you, thank you." They say their goodbyes before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"You don't have anything to eat, do you?" Rogue asks. Logan reaches into the glove department and pulls out some beef jerky. She devours them. "I'm Rogue." She takes a close look at Logan and sees a dog tag hanging from his neck. "Were you in the army? Doesn't that mean you were in the army?" Logan glares at her and pulls the tag inside his shirt. Rogue look into the back of the truck and sees the small sleeping space. "Wow."<p>

He spares her a glance. "What?"

"Suddenly my life doesn't look that bad."

"Hey, if you prefer the road-"

"No, no." She says. "It looks great, it looks…cozy." She rubs her hands together, trying to keep warm.

Logan notices and turns on the heater. "Put your hands over the heater." He reaches over but Rogue pulls her hands away before he can touch her. He looks at her. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"It's nothing personal. It's just…when people touch my skin…something happens."

"What?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know. They just get hurt."

"Fair enough."

Rogue looks at Logan's knuckles. "When they come out…does it hurt?"

He looks at his hands on the wheel. "Every time." After a moment he speaks again. "What kind of a name is Rogue?"

"I don't know. What kind of a name is Wolverine?"

"My name's Logan."

"Marie." She reveals. She looks at him. "You know, you should wear a seatbelt."

"Look, I don't need any advice-" Just then a tree falls directly into the road, smashing into Logan's truck, throwing him through the windshield. Logan lands face down, some distance away.

Rogue is shocked and tries to unbuckle her seatbelt but it's stuck. A small fire ignites in the back of the truck, not far from the gas tanks.

Logan gets up and begins walking back to the truck. The large gash on his face begins to heal. Rogue stops struggling with her seatbelt and watches in amazement. "Are you all right?" He calls.

"I'm stuck!"

Logan moves around the tree. He's about to step over it to the passenger door and get her out, when he stops and sniffs the air. He extends one hand's claws, staring into the wilderness.

Suddenly Sabretooth rushes out of the woods and attacks Logan. He tosses the man at a tree, breaking it. Logan groans and gets onto his knees. He looks up, only to be smacked with a thick piece of tree bark. He flies, landing on the hood of the truck.

Rogue scream's as Logan's claws retract. The man is unconscious. Sabretooth rips off the man's dog tag. The flames in the truck continue to grow and Rogue still can't get out.

Sabretooth moves closer to the truck when he notices the wind and snow pick up. Two individuals stand behind him, Storm and Cyclops. The wind aims itself at Sabretooth like a weapon. They begin to push him back.

Cyclops runs to the passenger door and opens it. He looks at the seat belt and blasts it before pulling Rogue out. He helps Storm move Logan from the hood and they get as far as they can when the truck explodes.

* * *

><p>On Magneto's Island, Sabretooth storms through the corridors. He passes by a green man with large goggle, Toad.<p>

"Weren't you supposed to bring someone back with you?" He asks.

Sabretooth glares at him and roars before entering the doors.

Magneto stand behind the desk of the metallic office, staring at the newton balls as they move. He sees Sabretooth's expression and the lack of a hostage. "What happened?"

"They knew." He answers.

Magneto sighs in frustration, magnetically moving a chair and sits down. "Charles." He magnetically pulls the dog tag from Sabertooth and inspects it. He reads the faded serial number and the name 'Wolverine'. He turns the tag between his fingers and glances at the faded purple serial numbers tattooed on his arm before dropping the dog tag on his desk. He stands up. "I have made the first move. That is all they know. Come. The U.N. summit will begin shortly. Time for our little test." Magneto heads for the door.

Sabretooth begins to follow, then goes back and palms the dog tag. As Magneto moves out of range, the balls fall out of the air and clatter onto the table and floor.

* * *

><p>Senator Kelly and his assistant walk out of the White House on their way to their helicopter. Gyrich waves to a mass of supporters. Most of them are waving signs that say; 'SEND THE MUTANTS TO THE MOON, MR. MUTANT, etc.'<p>

"We love you Senator Kelly!" They yell.

Kelly and Gyrich board their helicopter.

* * *

><p>Gyrich watches Kelly talk on his cellphone.<p>

"Senator Willard, you favor handgun registration, don't you? Well, some of these so-called children have ten times the destructive force of any handgun. No, I don't see a difference. All I see are weapons in our schools. Well, that's fair enough. Yes. Goodbye." He hangs up.

"Well?" Gyrich asks.

"It'll be close. A vote this loaded is always close."

"What about the U.N. summit? The whole world will be watching. Maybe you can turn that to your advantage?"

"We're Americans, Henry. Let the rest of the damn world deal with mutants in their own way." Kelly's brows furrow in though. "You know, this situation, these mutants…people like this Jean Grey. If it were up to me, I'd lock 'em all away. It's a war. That's the reason why people like me exist." He looks out the window and notices that they are flying of water. "Where the hell are we?"

Gyrich transforms into Mystique, a blue woman with yellow eyes and red hair. She wears no clothes, but her scaly skin protects her. She continues to sit and watch Kelly with hateful amusement.

Kelly gapes at her. "Pilot!" He screams and tries to flee but she lifts herself with her hand, grabbing his face with her feet.

"You know, people like you are the reason I was afraid to go to school as a child." She kicks his face back and forth with her feet until he falls down, unconscious. She slides into the co-pilot's seat in the cockpit, joining the pilot; Toad.

* * *

><p>Trinity grins at the computer. She types in the last bit of information before pressing 'Enter'. "Just two days." She says to herself. She hears the familiar sound of a jet and smiles. She runs to the window and looks out, seeing that the X-Men have returned. She runs down the hallway, heading for the professor's office. She knocks on the door.<p>

"Come in." She hears.

Trinity enters, smiling. "They're back. What was their mission? Are they okay?" She asks eagerly.

"Calm down Ms. Clairborn." Charles says, amused by the girl's excitement. "They went to retrieve some special guests."

Trinity sits down in a seat. "More new students?"

"A potential student. Her friend however, is too old for school."

"Can I go with you to meet them?"

"You may." He wheels around his desk and Trinity stands, opening the door for him before following him out.

She and the Professor make their way to the lower levels of the school. As they walk down the long, bright hallway, a door slides open. Storm walks out. Rogue tentatively follows after her.

"Professor." Storm greets with a smile.

"Ororo, welcome back." He nods. He looks at Rogue. "Hello Rogue. I am Charles Xavier and this is Trinity Clairborn." Trinity smiles at the girl. "I have a lot to explain to you. Please." He waves his hand and begins to wheel away."

Rogue looks hesitant. "Come on." Trinity says. "It's okay." After a moment they begin to follow after him. When they reach the Professor's office, Trinity stops at the threshold. "When you guys are finished, just call me and I'll show you around. At least before class starts." She smiles and walks away.

* * *

><p>Trinity tidies up her room as she thinks of the newcomer. <em>She's cute. A little shy, but who isn't when they come here. <em>She thinks. _I wonder what her mutation is._ Her thoughts continue to revolve around the girl before she stops herself. _Slow down, Trinity. You don't even know if she plays for your team yet._

_Trinity._ She hears the Professor's voice in her head. _We are ready for your return._

_Be right there. _She heads out the door.

* * *

><p>As she reaches the Professor's office, the door opens and Rogue steps out. "Hey." Trinity smiles.<p>

"Hi." Rogue says quietly.

"Let's start that tour." She says and they walk away. "So, what's your mutation?" Rogue looks down. "Hey, this is a judgment free zone. We all have our quirks."

"When people touch my skin…something bad happens. It's like I suck the life out of them."

Trinity whistles. "That's pretty heavy. I can generate and control electricity. When my mutation first manifested, it was through my skin. It was small at first. I didn't really notice it. Just that I kept accidentally shocking my parents or friends when I touched them. Then I touched my computer and fried it. Pretty soon, I couldn't touch any_thing _or any_one. _Not unless they wanted to be shocked. And the more upset I got, the more powerful the current become. My mom finally called the Professor when I blew the power for the whole block."

"Were your parents…okay with it?"

"What, me being a mutant? Of course! My mom's one. She controls air. My dad's all human though. But they're both pretty cool." She motions to a few doors. "These are some of the classrooms. Has the Professor given you a schedule?" Rogue nods and shows Trinity a piece of paper. "Oh cool! We have a few classes together."

"At least I'll know someone."

"You don't need to be nervous. You'll fit in quickly. Everyone does. And don't worry about your powers. I thought I'd live my life in isolation…and boredom considering how technologically focused the world is becoming. But look at me now." Trinity spreads her arms out, smiling. "I'm a social butterfly." Rogue gives a small laugh. Trinity looks at her, smile still on her face. "I'm gonna have to make you do that more often. You have a beautiful smile." Rogue ducks her head to hide her blushing face.


	2. School

Chapter Two: School

In the infirmary, medical monitors beep, keeping track of the vital signs of Logan, who lies in a bed, asleep.

Jean Grey stands over him. Her hand moves across his body and over his muscles. With her mind, she levitates a chemical over him and into her hand. She uncaps an IV needle and moves to the middle of Logan's arm. Just as she is sticking the needle in his arm he jolts violently. Whipping around behind the startled Jean and grabbing her by the throat. He looks around before dropping her to the floor and fleeing from the room. Jean coughs as she watches after him.

Logan tears the medical tape from his skin. He looks around the bright hallway, not sure which way to run. Every door has an 'X' logo on it. _Where is he? _Logan jolts as he hears the voice, not sure where it came from. He looks around more and sees a row are uniforms, much like the ones worn by his rescuers. He starts to rummage through the lockers, coming up with a shirt and pants that almost fit. _Where are you going?_ Once again, Logan doesn't know where the voice has come from. He looks around, spooked. An elevator opens next to him. _Over here! _Logan enters the elevator and the doors close behind him.

When the elevator opens again, Logan steps into a tastefully decorated hallway. The voice in Logan's head is louder. _Where is he? This way! Over here! Where are you going?_ Logan hides from a crowd of students that are running down the hallway. He looks at several doors, trying to pick one to go through. He rushes into one and closes the door. He turns around to see Charles Xavier in front of a small group of students.

"Good morning, Logan." He greets. Logan stares at him in confusion. He turns back to the students. "Now I want your definition of weak and strong anthropic principles on Wednesday. That'll be all." The students file out.

Kitty forgets her purse, then remembers and goes back for it. She blushes in embarrassment. "Goodbye, Professor."

"Goodbye, Kitty." He smiles. Kitty runs out of the room, right through the solid door. Logan looks at the door before looking back to Xavier. The Professor holds up a textbook. "Physics." He sets it down. "Can I offer you some breakfast?"

"Where am I?"

"Westchester, New York." He wheels from behind the desk. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier. After you were attacked, my people brought you here for medical attention."

"I don't need medical attention."

"Yes, of course."

"Where's the girl?"

"Rogue? She's here. She's fine."

"Really." Logan says, skeptical. Storm and Cyclops walk in.

"May I present Ororo Monroe, also called Storm."

"Hello." She nods towards Logan.

"And Scott Summers, also called Cyclops." The Professor introduces. Cyclops offers his hand, but Logan just stares at it. "They saved your life. You're at my mansion, a school for mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto."

"What's a Magneto?" Logan asks.

"A very powerful mutant who believes a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his named Sabretooth."

"Sabretooth?" Logan sneers. He points to Ororo. "Storm." He clicks his tongue and looks back to the Professor. "What do they call you? 'Wheels'? This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He goes to leave but Scott stands in the doorway, not moving. "Cyclops, right?" Logan grabs his shirt. "You want to get out of my way?" Cyclops looks at Logan's hand before look over his shoulder, back at the Professor.

"Logan. It's been almost fifteen years, hasn't it?" Xavier says, his words chilling Logan to the bone. Logan looks back at him. "Moving from place to place, with no idea who you really are?"

"Shut up!"

"Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find what you're looking for."

"How do you know-" Logan abruptly stops speaking as he hears Charles voice in his mind. _You're not the only one with gifts. _Logan realizes that the Professor herded him here. "What is this place?"

* * *

><p>Trinity and Rogue walk into a classroom. "So this is Ms. Monroe's class. She can be strict at times, but she's really nice. You'll like her." Trinity says as they take their seats at a table.<p>

Kitty and an Asian girl in a bright yellow jacket walk in. "Hey Trinity." Kitty smiles, as they take a seat at the table as well.

"Hey." Trinity turns to Rogue. "Rogue this is Kitty and Jubilee. Guys, this is Rogue."

"Hi." Rogue gives a small wave.

"Hi." Jubilee smiles at her. "So what has this crazy one been telling you?" She motions towards Trinity.

"Me? Crazy?" Trinity says. "Pot meet kettle."

Kitty sighs. "Do not start."

"I don't start I finish." Jubilee says.

"If only the same could be said about your homework." Trinity shoots.

"Enough." Kitty says before looking at Rogue. "So, how has your first day been so far?"

"Fine." She says. "Good. Trinity's been a lot of help."

"Is that right?" Jubilee asks, sending Trinity a teasing look. Trinity glares at her and folds her hands across her chest, slyly sending a shock her way. "Ah!" Jubilee jolts. Other students begin to file into the classroom.

* * *

><p>Logan and the Professor travel around the school. They watch a group of boys play basketball. One of them passes the ball, teleporting to catch it and makes his way to the hoop.<p>

"Hey, no powers!" A boy complains.

"Anonymity is a mutant's first defense against the world's hostility." Xavier explains.

* * *

><p>Boys race along the front walk. One of them runs on water. "To the outside world, we're only a school for the gifted."<p>

* * *

><p>Jean levitates a number of saucers, throwing them out one at a time. They come at Cyclops from seemingly all directions, but he manages to blast them all.<p>

"Cyclops, Jean, and Storm were some of my first students. I protected them, trained them to use their powers, and eventually, to train others to do the same."

* * *

><p>Storm teaches a class that includes Rogue and Trinity. One of the students; John, plays with a lighter behind his back. Using the spark, he makes a small fireball in his hand. Rogue watches in fascination. A boy from the table next to Rogue; Bobby holds his hand out, sending a stream of cold at the fireball. It freezes and falls to the floor, shattering.<p>

Storm turns around at the sound. "John." She says, indicating that the incident has happened before.

"Sorry." The boy says.

Bobby smiles at Rogue. "Hi. I'm Bobby. What's your name?" He whispers.

Rogue shoots him a shy glance. "Rogue."

He reaches over to the end of her table and creates a small rose ice sculpture. "Welcome to Mutant High."

Jubilee leans towards Trinity, who rolls her eyes. "Looks like the boys are rolling out the welcome wagon."

"Shut up." Trinity whispers.

* * *

><p>"What'll happen to her?" Logan asks.<p>

"Well, that's up to her. Either she'll rejoin the world an educated woman, or stay to become one of what my students have affectionately called the 'X-Men'." The Professor says.

* * *

><p>Jean and Cyclops teach kids near a motorcycle.<p>

* * *

><p>"But that's just the public face of the school. The lower levels are another matter entirely." The Professor leads Logan into the hangar and shows him the Blackbird. "When I was 16, I learned that I could control the minds of others, make them do or think whatever I wanted. Around that time, I met another young man, Erik Lansherr, who also had an amazing power. He could create magnetic fields and control metal. Convinced that humans would never accept us, he…he grew angry and vengeful. He became Magneto. Many powerful mutants are out there, Logan, and many of them do not share my respect for mankind. Without anyone to protect them, humanity's days might be numbered." They finally end up back in his office. "I'll make a deal with you, Logan. Give me 48 hours to find what Magneto wants with you, and I swear I'll do all I can to help you piece together what you've lost…and what you're looking for."<p>

* * *

><p>Rogue and Trinity walk out of class. "That wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" Trinity asks, a smile on her face.<p>

"It was nice. It felt like I…"

"Belonged?" She says. Rogue nods. "Get used to it."

Jubilee and Kitty walk up behind them. "We're about to go to lunch. You can sit with us." Kitty smiles.

"As if Trinity would let her sit anywhere else." Jubilee says quietly, not wanting to be shocked again.

* * *

><p>The girls sit down at a table. "So, Rogue…where're you from?" Jubilee asks, popping a potato chip into her mouth.<p>

"Mississippi." She answers.

Kitty nods. "Explains the accent. Doesn't really explain why you're bundled up like that though." She motion's to Rogue long sleeve jacket and gloves.

Rogue ducks her head. "It's my mutation. People get hurt if they touch my skin."

"Like Trinity when she first came here?" Jubilee asks. "I kept poking her once and she smacked my hand away. She shocked me so bad I couldn't feel my arm for ten minutes."

"Yeah, that was an accident." Trinity says, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You don't have to feel bad." Kitty says. "You'll get the hang of it. That's what we're all here for."

"Maybe you can become an X-Man with Trinity." Jubilee tells her.

Rogue's brows furrow in confusion. "An X-Man?"

"The people that came to get you? They're not just a pick up service, they're protectors. When there's a mutant that's a threat to others, or any other kind of danger that humans can't handle, it's their job to save the day. They're like superheroes."

Rogue turns to Trinity. "You want to be one?"

"Yeah." She nods. "I want to prove that mutants aren't just some freaks with no place in this world. Helping people will show that. I want the make the world better for both kinds."

"That's nice." Rogue smiles, making Trinity's heart skip a beat.

"She's pretty much guaranteed a spot, being a legacy and all." Jubilee says.

Trinity shakes her head. "No I'm not."

"Legacy?" Rogue asks.

Trinity looks at her. "My mom was an X-Man. One of the first. She has a minor healing mutation so it slows down her age process. She's older than she looks. They called her 'Wind Chaser'."

"We usually choose a codename if we don't already have one." Kitty says. "When I'm an X-Man, I'm going to go by 'Shadowcat'."

"Why that?" Rogue asks.

"Well part of it's because of my name, the other part…" Kitty sinks through her seat and into the ground before rising across the table, sitting on the other side of Rogue, who looks at her with wide eyes. "Is because of my mutation." She explains before phasing back to her original spot.

"Unless your parents are as creative as mine, I'm going to assume that you got a head start on the whole codename thing." Jubilee says.

"Jubilee is just a nickname for her." Trinity explains. "Her full name is-"

"Don't say it." Jubilee groans.

"Jubilation Lee." She finishes.

"You couldn't just let it go." She sighs before getting a wicked look in her eyes. "So, Rogue, got any crushes yet?"

Trinity chokes on her drink and Rogue pats her on the back as she regains her breath. "It's alright." She coughs. "Just went down the wrong pipe."

"Back to the question." Jubilee says, ignoring Kitty, who nudges her. "Rogue?"

The girl shakes her head. "Everyone's so nice. I haven't really thought about it."

"Enough about that. I heard you came here with someone else." Kitty says, changing the subject. Trinity sends her a grateful look.

"Logan." Rogue says. "I ran away from home after I got my power. I made it as far as Laughlin City before he picked me up. We got attacked by this man. He hurt Logan, but Ms. Monroe and Mr. Summers showed up before he could do anymore."

"Were you scared?"

Rogue nods. "I was strapped into the truck and the seatbelt was jammed. There was a fire in the back, but they saved me before it blew up."

"Wow." Kitty breathes.

"It's a good thing that they were there." Trinity smiles.

* * *

><p>In the infirmary, Logan is back on the doctor's table, peacefully this time. Jean Grey stands over him, making some analysis. He notices a scrape on her neck. "I'm sorry."<p>

She looks at him. "For what?"

"If I hurt you." Jean smiles sweetly. "So…couldn't wait to get my shirt off again, could you?" He smirks.

Jean looks at him, then presses a button which slides his medical table into a wall.

Logan lies still as bright lights pass over him.

* * *

><p>Storm, Cyclops, and the Professor look on as Jean explains the X-rays she's taken. Logan's skeleton is metallic. "The metal's called adamantium. Supposedly unbreakable. It's been grafted to his entire skeleton."<p>

"How could he survive such an operation?" Storm asks.

"His mutation. He has uncharted regenerative ability. It also makes his age impossible to determine. He could very well be older than you, Professor."

"Who did this to him?" Cyclops asks.

"He doesn't remember. And he has no memory of what his life was like before it happened."

"Experimentation on mutants. It's not unheard of." The Professor says. "But I've never seen anything like this before."

"What could Magneto want with him?" Cyclops asks.

"I'm not exactly sure it's him Magneto wants."

* * *

><p>On Magneto's Island, Senator Kelly comes to. He is tied to a chair, surround by Mystique, Sabretooth, and Toad. A bird caws on a nearby tree. It squawks as a huge tongue hits it and reels it in, like a frog's tongue to a fly. Toad swallows the bird whole.<p>

Kelly turns away, a look of disgust on his face. "Yech!"

"Toad has a wicked tongue, Senator." Magneto walks over. "Just like you." Mystique walks over and drapes herself over Magneto's shoulders.

"Who are you people? Where's Henry?" He asks.

"Mr. Gyrich has been dead for some time, Senator. But I've had Mystique here looking after you. She takes so many shapes."

"Whatever you do to me, you'll make me right. Every word I've spoken will be confirmed."

"Are you a God-fearing man, Senator? That's such a strange phrase. I've always thought of God as a teacher, a bringer of light. No, Senator, what I think you're really afraid of is me. Me and my kind. The Brotherhood of Mutants." Magneto walks down a long bridge. "Oh, it's not so surprising, really. Humans have always feared what they can't understand. Well, don't fear God, Senator, and certainly don't fear me." He steps into a large machine and smiles wryly. "Not anymore.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Let's just say God works too slowly." Magneto concentrates and the machine begins to spin. It spins faster and faster, but Magneto has to concentrate harder and harder to keep it up. It's draining him. Finally the machine shines a bright white that grows like liquid light. Kelly screams as it envelopes him. The light envelops most of the island before finally contracting and vanishing.

* * *

><p>Trinity opens the door to her dorm. She lets Rogue in and follows behind her, closing the door. "So this is my room."<p>

Rogue looks at the posters. "You like music?"

"Yeah, all kinds. Whatever catches my ear, really. You?"

Rogue nods. "My mom plays piano. I grew up listening to a lot of classical and contemporary, but I like rock too."

Trinity sits on her bed. "That's cool." She motions to the space next to her. "You can sit down if you want."

Rogue tentatively crosses the room and sits down. "How can you be this close to me? You know what my power does."

"So I won't make skin contact with you. But with all the layers you're wearing it's fine." She reaches across the bed and glides her fingers down Rogue's gloved hand. "Perfectly safe." She says, her tone a bit lower.

"You're the nicest person I've ever met."

Trinity shrugs. "I get it from my dad. Everyone loves him and he loves everyone."

"Can you tell me more…about your family? Your mom's a mutant but your dad's-"

Trinity nods. "Human. Yeah." She smiles. "When my parent's first met, my mom saved his life. She was just walking down the street when she caught his eye. He was so busy smiling at her that he didn't notice the cables carrying the wood weren't secure when it was lifted by the crane. It would've crushed him if my mom hadn't stopped it. But when she did that she exposed herself to him. She thought she wouldn't have to see him again until they ran into each other at a coffee shop and she got out of there before he could say anything. For the next month he showed up at the coffee shop, hoping to see her again."

"And he did?"

Trinity nods. "My mom said he was so persistent it was annoying. When she finally let him talk to her, he didn't threaten her, he didn't ask about her powers, he didn't ask her on a date,…he just wanted to thank her. He wanted to thank her for saving his life. My mom…she didn't expect that. After seeing how people treat mutants, she couldn't understand why he would go through all that trouble just so he could thank her. It confused her so much that she began to seek him out. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know who he was."

"And they fell in love?"

"Yeah." She smiles. "He didn't care about her being a mutant. To him, it made her more beautiful." She chuckles. "When I was a kid, I asked why he wasn't a mutant like mom; do you know what he told me?" Rogue shakes her head. "He said that he must be one, because no one in the world could ever love anyone as much as he loves me and mom. He said that was his power. And to this day, I believe him."

"They sound great."

"They are. Maybe you'll get to meet them someday. My mom comes to visit sometimes. She stays in touch with the Professor. She brings dad with her too. He likes to play with the kids. He's a big sports guy and likes a challenge, so he lets them use their powers." While Trinity speaks, her fingers never stop moving back and forth on Rogue's hand.

"I wish I could have that." Rogue says. "A love like theirs."

Trinity looks at her. "You can." She slowly intertwines their fingers. "It'll just take some time."

Rogue takes a deep breath. "How do you know?"

"Because when it's the right person. They won't care how long they have to wait. The fact that they could be with you at all is enough. That's all they wanted." She says, looking into Rogue's eyes.

Just then a knock sounds on the door. "Ten minutes before lights out." A voice says.

Trinity sighs and stands from the bed, Rogue stands up as well. "I'll show you to your room." She opens the door and waits for Rogue to step out before following behind her.

* * *

><p>In a dorm room, Jean shows Logan around, helping him get settled in. "I think you'll be comfortable here."<p>

He opens the closet doors. "Where's your room?"

"With Scott, down the hall."

"Is that your gift? Puttin' up with that guy?"

"Actually, I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind."

"What kinds of things?"

The closet doors slam shut behind him. "All kinds of things. I also have some telepathic ability."

"Like your professor?"

She shakes her head. "Nowhere near that powerful. But he's been training me to develop it."

"I'm sure he has." He pauses for a moment. "So read my mind."

"I'd rather not."

"Why? 'Fraid you might like it?"

Jean smiles. "I doubt it." She puts her fingers to his temples. She sees flashes of military men and Logan submerged in bubbling water, awake. Her eyes snap open.

"What do you see?"

She notices someone in the doorway. "Scott!" She turns to Logan. "Good night, Logan." Jean moves awkwardly past Logan, then past Scott, whose gaze remains fixed on Wolverine.

"You gonna tell me to stay away from your girl?" Logan asks.

"If I had to do that, she wouldn't be my girl." He says.

Logan sneers. "Well, then I guess you've got nothin' to worry about, 'Cyclops'."

"It must burn you up that a boy like me saved your life back there. You gotta be careful. I may not be there next time." He goes to leave but turns back. "Oh, and Logan? Stay away from my girl." He leaves, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>In a dorm room filled with others, Rogue lies awake.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan is in the next room, mumbling in nightmares. Rogue enters, walking over to his bedside. "Logan. Logan, wake up." She says, reaching out to touch him but hesitates.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The scientist begin the procedure of grafting adamantium onto Logan's skeleton.<em>

* * *

><p>Logan wakes up screaming. His claws come out, slashing blindly. He looks shocked to see Rogue there. Rogue chokes and looks down. Logan follows her gaze and sees his claws in her chest. He retracts them. She struggles to stay on her feet. "Help me…" Logan looks helplessly at Rogue dying in front of him. "SOMEBODY HELP!" He screams.<p>

Rogue reaches out and touches Logan's skin. Veins appear on Logan's face and he gasps in pain, but stands still. The wounds on Rogue's back heal as she touches him. Other students and Ororo have entered the room. Trinity watches in shock. Rogue pulls her hand back and Logan collapses, convulsing. Jean and Scott move to help him.

"Scott, grab a pillow!" Jean orders.

Rogue backs away and looks at Storm. "It was an accident." She runs out of the room, the students quickly move out of the way in fear. Bobby watches her go, but Trinity chases after the girl.

* * *

><p>Now held in a cell, Senator Kelly puts his head against the bars on his only window. His head begins to mold and change. He pulls his head back for a moment before he puts it back, squeezing his way out the bars.<p>

* * *

><p>A large bridge of metallic plates literally assembles itself under Magneto's feet as he and Sabretooth walk across to Kelly's cell. Magneto raises a hand, and the bars of the cell part to let them through. "How are we feeling, Senator? Advanced, I hope…" He sees that Kelly is gone, but his shoes have been left behind. He looks at the window and smiles, raising his hand and yanking the bars apart. He leans out the newly expanded window, and there is Senator Kelly, clinging to the side of the mountain, the ocean waves clashing beneath him.<p>

"What the hell have you done to me?!" Kelly yells.

"Really, Senator, this is pointless. Where will you go? Who will take you in now that you're one of us?"

Kelly begins to sob. Sabretooth takes his hand and begins to pull him back in but Kelly's hand stretches in his grip. He grabs onto Kelly's shirt sleeve, but the Senator slips away, screaming as he falls into the ocean beneath him.

Sabretooth looks back at Magneto and presents the sleeve. Frustrated, Magneto turns and walks out. Sabretooth begins to follow, but the bars to the cell snap back into place. He roars after Magneto, who doesn't break his stride.

* * *

><p>Trinity finds Rogue sitting on a bench outside. She takes a seat next to her and the girl moves to the far end of the bend. "I'm not afraid of you." She says. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Do you really have to ask that?" Rogue says through her tears.

"You just got stabbed through your chest. What else am I supposed to ask you?" Trinity moves closer but Rogue flinches away.

"Don't!"

"He's going to be okay. He can heal right? He'll most likely be up in a few hours."

"You don't get it!"

"_I _don't get it? I'm the only one who does!"

"Did you see their faces?! They hate me now. I'm a freak amongst freaks, that's just great." She gives a sardonic laugh.

"Hey! You are _not_ a freak. No one here is." She sighs. "They just don't understand. You think this is the first time something's happened because of our powers? This is actually tame compared to some of the things that have happened. There have been fires, and blackouts, and…Rogue, you just have to give it time. This will blow over, I promise."

Rogue tries to believe the girl, but the only thing she sees is Logan's convulsing body. "I need time." She says, looking at Trinity. "I need some time alone."

Trinity opens her mouth to object before sighing. "Okay." She nods. "I'll give you some space. I'll see you tomorrow, just…don't stay out here too long." She gets up and walks back towards the mansion.

* * *

><p>The next day a beach, Senator Kelly surfaces in the water.<p>

* * *

><p>A boy sits on the sand, poking at a jellyfish.<p>

His sister stands behind him. "Tommy, stop! Tommy, please, let it go! I'm telling Mom!" She runs away.

A shadow passes Tommy and he looks up, seeing the naked body of Senator Kelly. His body regains shape as he absorbs water and sand. People stare at him in shock. Kelly sees a portable TV playing another announcement about the Ellis Island summit. He sees some clothes hanging on an anchor and grabs them.

* * *

><p>Logan comes to and looks around, seeing that he's still in his room. He sees Professor Xavier, who sits by the bed. "Where is she? Is she all right?"<p>

"She'll be all right." He says.

Logan sighs in relief before groaning. "What did she do to me?"

"When Rogue touches someone she absorbs their energy, their life force. In the case of mutants, she absorbs their gifts for a short time. In your case, your ability to heal."

"It felt like she almost killed me."

"If she'd held out any longer, she could have."

* * *

><p>Rogue sits on a park bench outside. She thinks over the events of the previous day. Bar almost killing Logan, it was the best she's felt in a long time. Her thoughts turn to the girl who made it that way, Trinity. She thinks about her warm, chocolate brown eyes that shine with every smile. She thinks about what she felt last night when they were talking about love. She frowns, thinking about the hurt in Trinity's eyes when she asked her to leave. Suddenly a boy sits next to her. She turns to him. "Bobby."<p>

"Rogue." He says. "Rogue, what did you do? They say you're stealing mutants' powers."

She shakes her head. "Oh, no! I borrowed-"

"You never use your power against another mutant."

"I didn't have any choice."

"If I were you, I'd get myself out of here."

Her eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, the kids are freaked. Professor Xavier is furious. I don't know what he'll do with you!"

"But Trinity-"

"Lied to you." He sighs. "I think it'd be easier on your own. You should go."

Rogue gets up and leaves. She looks back at Bobby once, hurt and betrayal on her face. Bobby looks back, coldly. She turns and continues on. Bobby's eyes turn a golden yellow and he smirks.

* * *

><p>Trinity paces back and forth. She runs a hand through her raven black hair before leaving her room to look for her friend. She searches around the school, but can't find her. She walks down the hallway when Logan steps out of a room. "Hey!" She calls jogging up to him.<p>

He looks at her. "What?"

"Have you seen Rogue? I've been looking for her, but I can't find her anywhere."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Trinity. I was there when they brought you guys in. I showed her around, spent the day with her. After what happened last night, she was upset and wanted to be alone. I'll give her space but I just want to check on her, make sure she's okay."

Logan looks at the girl, seeing the genuine concern in her eyes. "Let's go. We'll find her."

Trinity sighs in relief and begins walking with him. After looking around for a while, they can't find Rogue anywhere.

Storm walks down a hallway and sees them. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

Logan looks at her. "Where's Rogue?"

"I don't know." She says, a confused look on her face. "She must be somewhere around here, it's a big place."

Logan shakes his head and begins to head towards the lower levels. Trinity and Storm follow after him.

* * *

><p>In the infirmary, Xavier looks back over some of the X-rays. Cyclops is with him. "What are you looking for, Erik?" The Professor mutters to himself. "There are more powerful mutants. What could Magneto want with this one in particular?"<p>

Cyclops looks at the X-rays. "Maybe it's his way with people." He says sarcastically.

"You don't like him."

He looks at the Professor and smirks. "How could you tell?"

"Well, I am psychic, you know."

Logan burst into the room, Trinity and Ororo not far behind. "Where is she?" He asks.

Scott looks at him. "Who?"

"Rogue." Xavier says, casting about with his mind. "She's gone."


	3. Gone

Chapter Three: Gone

Xavier and company stand before a door that scans his retinas. "Welcome, Professor." A computerized voice says as the door opens. Logan and Xavier move into a big, spherical room with a platform at the center. The others wait at the door.

"Welcome to Cerebro." The Professor says.

Logan looks around. "This certainly is a big, round room."

"The brainwaves of mutants are different from those of average humans. Cerebro allows me to find those brainwaves across great distances. It's how I plan to find Rogue."

"Why don't you just use it to find Magneto?"

"I've been trying. But he seems to have developed some way to shield himself from it."

"How would he know how to do that?"

"Because he helped me build it. Now if you'll excuse me." He puts on the helmet.

* * *

><p>Logan, Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Trinity wait outside.<p>

Logan looks at Jean. "Have you ever…"

"Used Cerebro?" She asks. "No. It takes a degree of control, and, well, for someone like me, it's…"

"Dangerous." Scott finishes.

Logan looks at Trinity. "Shouldn't you be in class or something?"

"I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Besides, I'm already ahead on my homework. I can afford to miss a day." She says.

* * *

><p>The Professor searches through a vast number of minds until he finds Rogue. He joins the others in the hallway. "She's at the train station."<p>

"Where is it?" Logan asks.

"About two miles from here." Trinity says. Logan begins to walk away.

"Logan, you can't leave the mansion. It's just the opportunity Magneto's waiting for." The Professor says.

Logan looks at him. "Look, I'm the reason why she took off."

"We had a deal."

"She'll be all right. She's just upset." Ororo says.

"Storm, Cyclops, find her. Bring her back."

Scott and Ororo follow their orders, and Xavier moves away. Trinity leaves as well. Jean and Logan share a look.

* * *

><p>Scott and Ororo walk into the garage and head to a car. Scott stops and looks around.<p>

Ororo turns to him. "What is it?"

He looks at her. "Where's my motorcycle?"

* * *

><p>Logan rides Scott's motorcycle. He hits the nitro button and the bike speeds up. He grins as the wind hits his face.<p>

* * *

><p>On a train, Rogue sits, hooded. She looks ruefully at a mother and child, who touch freely.<p>

Logan walks up and sits next to her. "Hey." He says. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Me too." She tells him.

"You runnin' again?"

"I heard the Professor was mad at me."

"Who told you that?"

"A boy at school."

* * *

><p>Bobby, John, and another boy walk through the halls of the mansion.<p>

"When's the last time you saw her?" John asks.

"I was gonna ask her to lunch." Bobby says as they pass the elevator.

The elevator opens and 'Bobby' walks out.

* * *

><p>'Bobby' walks over to the door to Cerebro and kneels down. His eyes shift into the Professor's just in time for the retinal scan.<p>

"Welcome, Professor." The door opens.

Mystique shifts into her natural form and enters Cerebro. She takes a seat and lifts a panel. She begins to sabotage the machine, adding a vial of liquid into it, turning the white liquid into a dark green.

* * *

><p>Storm and Cyclops arrive at the train station. "You look around. I'll ask the cashier." She tells him before walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>"You think I should go back." Rogue says.<p>

"I think you should follow your instincts." He tells her.

"The first boy I kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks. I can still feel him inside my head. And it's the same with you." Tears begin to run down her face.

Logan puts his hand around her hood and she leans her head on his shoulder. "There's not a lot of people who would understand what you're goin' through. But I think this Xavier guy's one of 'em. He seems to genuinely want to help you. And Trinity…I don't know if you know this, but that girl is crazy about you. She just wants you safe and happy. And that's a rare thing. For people like us." The train lurches into movement, breaking the moment. Rogue sits back up. "So what do you say? Want to go back? Give these geeks one more shot? Come on. I'll take care of you."

She looks at him. "You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

* * *

><p>Cyclops is looking around. A little boy looks up at his visor, fascinated. Cyclops smiles at the boy, who returns the sentiment.<p>

The boy's mother looks at Cyclops and pulls her children away. "Come on."

Scott frowns.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Storm is talking to the cashier. "She's about 17…my height…brown hair…and she-"<p>

Suddenly, Sabretooth is behind her, knocking a teenager out of line. Just as she turns, he grabs her neck and lifts her from her feet. He roars, pulling her closer. "Scream for me." He slams her into the glass, making it crack around her head.

Cyclops sees Sabretooth, but doesn't see Toad, who scrabbles up the ceiling. Toad sticks out his tongue and grabs Cyclops' visor with it. Reflexively, Cyclops looks up, blasting a huge hole in the ceiling and blasting Toad as well.

Cyclops turns away, squeezing his eyes shut.

Sabretooth continues to choke Storm. Her eyes white out. Sabretooth's hair stands on end. He sees a thunderhead in the sky, throws back his head and roars. The lightning strikes him, knocking him away from Storm and through the wall.

Toad leaps down and nearly lands on top of Sabertooth. "Quit playin' around." He says, earning a growl.

* * *

><p>The train stops and loses power. Logan stands up. Rogue and the other passengers look around. The metal begins to shake. Suddenly the train tears open, making people scream as sparks land on them. Magneto levitates himself in. Logan extends his claws.<p>

"You must be Wolverine." Magneto puts up a hand, and Logan's hands move to his sides. "That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body, does it?" He gestures, and Logan levitates off the ground, his claws and skeleton stretching.

"Stop! Stop it!" Rogue screams.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Logan grunts.

"You? My dear boy, whoever said I wanted you?"

Logan realizes what he means, and looks at Rogue, who's eyes widen in horror. With a final gesture, Magneto sends Wolverine into the far wall. Rogue gets up and runs. Magneto levitates a metal syringe from his belt and fires it at Rogue. It hits her in the neck, and she immediately falls to the floor, unconscious.

"Young people." Magneto sighs.

* * *

><p>Magneto, Sabretooth, and Toad, who carries Rogue on his shoulder and wears Cyclops visor on his head walk through the debris and out of the building.<p>

They see a dozen police cars and about twenty armed cops.

One addresses them with a bullhorn. "All right, freeze. Hold it. Hold it right there. Put your hands over your head. Now."

Magneto smiles and lifts his hands. Two police cars lift with them. He brings them down and the officers dive out of the way as the cars land on top of two other cars. A few cops prepare to fire. Magneto yanks every gun in the courtyard away and points them all back at their owners. "You homo sapiens and your guns."

Suddenly, Sabretooth grabs Magneto's throat. "That's enough, Erik."

Toad turns to him. "Let them go."

Magneto sighs, looking out into the crowd. "Why don't you come out where I can see you, Charles?"

* * *

><p>Charles is in a car nearby, having been chauffeured by Jean. "What do you-"<p>

* * *

><p>"Want with her, Erik?" 'Sabretooth' asks.<p>

"Can't you read my mind?" Magneto taps his helmet. "What now? Free the girl? You'll have to kill me, and what will that accomplish? Let them pass that law and they'll have you in chains with a number burned into your forehead."

"It won't-"

* * *

><p>"Be that way." Charles says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Then kill me and find out." Magneto challenges. "Eh? Then release me." Toad begins to turn, carrying Rogue away. "Fine." The head cop's gun takes aim at him and fires. People gasps in shock. The bullet stops in midair. More guns click, ready to fire. "More guns click, ready to fire." The bullet begins to spin on his forehead.<p>

"Argh!" The cop grunts.

Sabretooth releases Magneto, regaining control of himself. Toad blinks and walks back over.

"Still unwilling to make sacrifices. That's what makes you weak." Magneto says as Mystique lands the helicopter. They head over and Magneto magnetically opens the door. "Goodbye, Charles." They make their escape.

* * *

><p>Storm and Logan enter the front door and see Trinity standing there.<p>

She looks at them. "Where is she?"

* * *

><p>In his dorm, Logan washes his face as Xavier, Trinity, and Storm stand behind him. He dries his face. "You said he was after me."<p>

"I made a terrible mistake." The Professor says. "His helmet was somehow designed to block my telepathy. I couldn't see what he was after until it was too late." Logan makes for the door.

"Where are you going?" Storm asks.

"I'm gonna find her." He says.

"How?" Trinity asks.

"The traditional way; look!" He walks out.

Storm walks after him. "Logan, you can't do this on your own."

He turns to her. "Who's gonna help me? You? You've all done a bang-up job so far."

"Then help us. Fight with us."

"Fight with you? Join the team? Be an X-Man? Who do you think you are? You're a mutant. The world's full of people who hate and fear you and you're wasting your time trying to protect them? I've got better things to do." He begins to walks away but turns back. "You know, Magneto's right. A war is coming. You sure you're on the right side?"

"At least I've chosen a side." She says.

Logan opens the door, seeing an ill look Senator Kelly.

"I'm looking for Dr. Jean Grey." He says before collapsing into Logan's arms.

* * *

><p>Kelly is on the medical table. The X-Men and Trinity surround him.<p>

Charles Xavier comes closer. "Senator Kelly? I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

"I was afraid if I went to…hospital…they'd…" He trails off weakly.

"Treat you like a mutant? We're not what you think. Not all of us."

"Tell that to the ones who did this to me."

Xavier moves into position behind Kelly's head. "Senator, I want you to relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He puts his hands on Kelly's head and begins to read his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Magneto, after using the machine, is thoroughly drains. Mystique pries him from the machine and helps carry him away. He leans by Kelly. "Welcome to the future…brother." He says weakly.<em>

* * *

><p>The group gathers in the Professor's office. "The machine appears to cause mutation in humans." He explains.<p>

"But the mutation is unnatural." Jean tells them. "Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately."

"What effect does it have on mutants?" Cyclops asks.

"There appears to be none. But I fear it will do serious harm to any normal person." The Professor says.

"What does he want with Rogue?" Trinity asks.

"I don't know." He tells her. Logan paces restlessly.

"Wait." Scott says. "You said this machine draws its power from Magneto, and that it weakened him."

"Yes…in fact, it nearly killed him."

Logan looks up in realization. "He's gonna transfer his power to Rogue…and use her to power the machine."

* * *

><p>A guard waves from the shore to a boat passing through. The guard is then promptly stabbed from behind by Sabretooth. He dies immediately.<p>

* * *

><p>The helmsman of the boat turns into Mystique. An identical-looking helmsman lies dead on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>On the shore, Toad jumps onto a guard's back, knocking him out cold. Then he jumps another.<p>

* * *

><p>From the boat, Magneto looks at the Statue of Liberty. Rogue is on the floor handcuffed. "Beautiful, isn't she?" He says.<p>

"I've seen it." She tells him.

"I first saw her in 1949. America was going to be the land of tolerance. Of peace."

Rogue looks at the dead helmsman. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Yes."

Tears well in her eyes. "Why?"

"Because there is no land of tolerance. There is no peace, not here, nor anywhere else. People around the world, women, children, die simply because they're born different from those in power. Well, after tonight, those in power will be just like us. They will return home as brothers. As mutants. Your sacrifice will mean our survival. I'll understand if that comes as little consolation." Sabretooth walks in. "Put her in the machine." Magneto orders.

* * *

><p>In the dim light of the infirmary, Senator Kelly calls out. "Is anybody there?"<p>

Storm emerges from the darkness. "Yes."

"Please don't leave me." He grabs her wrist and gives her a grim smile. "I don't want to be alone."

"All right." She notices that he's leaking water.

"Do you hate normal people?"

She pauses for a moment. "Sometimes."

"Why?"

"I suppose…I'm afraid of them."

"Well…I think you've got one less person to be afraid of." He begins choking as his insides turn into liquid. His body burst into water and Storm backs away in horror before running from the room.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to find Rogue. Scott, ready the Blackbird. Jean, get him a uniform." The Professor orders.<p>

"What about me?" Trinity says as Scott speaks.

"Wait…he's not coming with us, is he?"

"Yes." Charles says.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but he'll endanger the mission." Scott argues. "He'll-"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who tore the train station a new sun roof, pal." Logan says.

Scott looks at him. "No, you were the one who stabbed Rogue through the chest."

"Scott." Jean says.

"Look why don't you take your little mission and-" Logan is cut off as Storm rushes in.

"Senator Kelly is dead." She says.

"I'm going to find her." Xavier looks from Cyclops to Logan. "Settle this." He leaves the room and Trinity follows after him.

"Professor, let me go with them, I can help."

"I know that you care for Rogue Ms. Clairborn, but you're too young. You can stay with me."

Trinity gives a dejected sigh but continues to follow the man.

* * *

><p>Xavier tries to operate Cerebro again but Mystique's sabotage goes into effect, giving Xavier massive feedback. He doesn't even make it out of the room, falling out of his chair.<p>

"Professor!" Trinity runs over to him. She kneels by his unconscious body. "Somebody help!" She yells.

Scott comes out of the hangar and sees the Professor. He runs towards them.

* * *

><p>In the infirmary, many diodes are hooked to Xavier's head. The other X-Men stand around him and Trinity.<p>

Logan is first to leave. "I'm sorry." The others follow after him.

Cyclops is last to leave. He looks at the professor's unblinking face. "You can still hear me, can't you?"

* * *

><p>In Cerebro, Jean makes some adjustments, reversing the sabotage. She starts to leave, but stops.<p>

* * *

><p>"You taught me everything in my life that was ever worth knowing…and I want you to know, if anything happens, I'll take care of them." Cyclops leaves Xavier's bedside. He walks out of the infirmary only to see Jean putting on the helmet of Cerebro. "Jean!" He runs toward her. "Jean, no!" The door closes in front of him.<p>

* * *

><p>Jean's face contorts in pain as she uses Cerebro. She crumples to the as Scott opens the door and gets to her.<p>

"Jean!" He takes her into his arms. "Jean, speak to me, please."

"I know where Magneto's going." She says weakly.

* * *

><p>In the planning room, a three-dimensional map of metal illustrates the points of the various X-Men as they talk.<p>

"The U.N. summit is on Ellis Island, here. Magneto will be launching his attack from the Statue of Liberty, here." Cyclops explains, the map changing as he talks.

"He doesn't know his machine kills, and if he gives Rogue enough power…" Storm trails off.

"He could wipe out everyone in New York." Jean says grimly.

"We'll fly the Blackbird in here, come in around the far end of Ellis Island." Cyclops says.

"What about harbor patrol? Radar?" Logan asks.

Cyclops looks at him. "If they have anything that could pick up our ship, they deserve to catch us."

* * *

><p>The X-Men get dressed and head to the hangar and Trinity follow after them. Scott turns to her. "Where are you going?"<p>

"Where do you think I'm going? To save Rogue." She tries to walk past him but he grabs her shoulder.

"No. It's too dangerous, you're too young, and you're untrained."

"I know how dangerous it is, my age doesn't matter, and do you know who my mother is? Do you really think she'd send me here with no training whatsoever?"

"You're not going. Go to bed. We'll be back soon." He and the other X-Men board the Blackbird.

Trinity watches in despair.

* * *

><p>The basketball court opens up, swallowing up a basketball. The Blackbird comes out of it and takes off. The students watch from their rooms in awe.<p>

* * *

><p>Trinity walks into her room and slams the door. She runs her hands through her hair and turns around, seeing several boxes on her bed. A smile grows on her face.<p> 


	4. Rescue

Chapter Four: Rescue

Trinity walks out of the mansion and flips the black leather hood of her vest up. She reaches behind her, pulling a metal skateboard deck out of its holster. She concentrates, and electricity begins to dance over her fingers and into the deck. She lets the board go and it stops a few inches above the ground, hovering. She smiles and steps onto the board. She lifts herself higher and flies off.

* * *

><p>In the Blackbird, Logan zips up his new uniform. "You actually go out in these things?"<p>

"What would you prefer…yellow spandex?" Cyclops says as he pilots. The Blackbird comes around the bridge. "There's the bridge. Storm, some cover, please."

Storms eyes go white and fog rolls up. The Blackbird sweeps into it, then turns on its infrared scanner.

* * *

><p>At the Statue of Liberty, Magneto observes the sudden fog and knows what it means. "Mystique, Toad, stay sharp. We're not alone." He turns to Sabretooth. "And you stay here. Once I give my power to the girl, I'll be temporarily weakened. You'll be my only defense."<p>

* * *

><p>Underneath the fog, the Blackbird returns to full visibility. It hovers about fifteen feet above the water. Cyclops turns off a few switches, too quickly and the Blackbird slams into water, floating. "Sorry."<p>

Logan looks at him. "You call that a landing?"

The X-Men exit the Blackbird and walk onto the deck. Cyclops looks at the statue. "The torch."

Logan sniffs the air and turns around, claws extended. The others turn around as well, ready for an attack.

Trinity flies into view. She hops off the board and pulls back her hood. "Relax, it's just me." She tucks the board into its holster on her vest. The X-Men look at her with wide eyes. She smiles. "Oh, I can fly now. How cool is that?"

"Trinity, what are you doing here?" Storm asks.

"I came to help."

"I told you to stay at the school" Scott says.

"I'm not just going to sit and do nothing while someone I care about could die." She argues.

"She's here." Logan says. "She can obviously take care of herself. Just let her come."

* * *

><p>They quietly walk through the Statue of Liberty gift shop. Logan sets off the metal detectors. He puts his claw through one as Trinity reaches out, shocking the other one with her power, silencing them.<p>

Logan looks up and sees Cyclops unamused face. He retracts the outside claws, leaving the middle one out. Cyclops smirks.

Behind them, a scale-model Statue of Liberty opens its yellow eyes.

Logan sniffs. "Someone's here."

The others look around. "Where?" Cyclops asks.

"I don't know. Keep your eye open." He goes off on his own.

"Logan!" Scott says, but is ignored. "Dammit." Logan comes back. "Anything?"

"I know there's someone here. I just can't see him." As Logan passes Cyclops, he extends his claws. Another 'Logan' tackles him. The two tussle briefly, moving into a side room. Cyclops aims his visor, not sure which to blast. "Wait!" Both Logan's shout. One of them slashes a panel and a door closes them off.

* * *

><p>Cyclops steps back a couple of paces, ready to blast it open. "All right, back up…" Out of nowhere, Toad leaps out. He kicks Cyclops and Trinity in their chests, sending them far back into the glass case. He grabs a door with his tongue, closing them off from the rest of the group. He sticks his tongue to the ceiling and kicks both Jean and Storm. Then he sticks his tongue to Storm's leg. Storm tries to summon wind, but she can't get up enough to stop Toad from hurling her onto the second-floor catwalk.<p>

Toad turns to face Jean. He does a little dance, then leaps at her. Jean stops him in midair, keeping him there with her mind. Toad spits a wad of goo onto Jean's face. It hardens instantly and she releases him. Storm peers over the catwalk and Toad leaps up. She puts a hand out to stop him, but he kicks her back, sending her falling down the elevator shaft.

Toad raspberries and turns around, picking up a crowbar and twirling it.

* * *

><p>Cyclops blasts the door open. He sees Jean, who struggles to breath. "Jean!" He runs over to her.<p>

Trinity looks at them. "You help her, I'll get Storm." She heads to the catwalk.

He sees the hardened goo on her face. "Oh my God. Hold on." He says, adjusting his visor. Jean closes her eyes and he blast the goo off her face.

* * *

><p>Trinity sees Toad and shoots a bolt of electricity at him. He jumps out of the way. She shoots at him again but he quickly dodges. This continues several more times until he moves in and kicks her in the chest, sending her flying over a table. She lands hard on the floor.<p>

Toad looks back at the elevator shaft where he dropped Storm. It's sparking with lighting and howling with wind. It opens, and Storm flies through it. She's focused her power at last.

"Don't you people ever die?" He says, frustrated. Toad tries to walk forward to attack her again, but he's blasted back by a wind that seems to double in strength with every few seconds. It blows him right out of the shop, and only his tongue keeps him hanging on to the railing over the water.

Storm's eyes narrow. "Do you know what happens to a toad when it's struck by lightning?" A thunderhead booms.

Trinity walks up from behind her. "The same thing that happens to everything else." She says, holding her hand out. She shoots a bolt of electricity and Storm's lighting strikes Toad.

He screams and flies a far distance before finally falling into the lake.

* * *

><p>Storm comes upon Logan, who stands still. "Logan? Is that you?" She asks, quietly.<p>

"Shh. The other one ain't far away." He says.

She walks up to him. "We've got to regroup."

"I know, but there's a problem." He turns around and stabs Storm in the stomach. Storm scream and her eyes turn into a golden yellow. "You're not part of the group."

'Storm' extends claws like Logan's, but they quickly melt back into her knuckles. Mystique shifts into several forms as she falls to the ground before finally shifting into her natural form.

* * *

><p>Logan catches up with Cyclops and Jean. Cyclops aims his visor at Logan. "Hey! It's me."<p>

"Prove it."

"You're a dick."

Cyclops shrugs. "Okay." He says, realizing it really _is_ Logan.

Storm and Trinity look over the railing. "Hey." They call.

* * *

><p>They stand in the head of the statue, within view of the church.<p>

"Everybody get out of here." Logan says.

"What's wrong?" Jean asks.

"I can't move." Logan rotates slowly and is thrown up, pinned against a wall. Brass supports rip themselves from inside Liberty's head. Cyclops blasts a couple of them, but soon they've secured all the X-Men. Cyclops and Jean are pinned facing each other, eye to eye.

Magneto levitates into the room. "My brothers. Welcome." He looks at Logan. "And you. Let's point those claws of yours in a safer direction, shall we?" Logan struggles, but soon his arms fold themselves against his will and a brass band wraps them in place. Sabretooth drops down behind Magneto. "You'd better close your eyes." Sabretooth removes Cyclops' visor.

Cyclops does as he's told. "Storm. Fry him." He says.

"Oh yes. A lightning bolt into a big copper conductor. I thought you lived in a school." He turns to look at Trinity. "This is a new face." He walks closer. "Yet a familiar one. You must be a Clairborn."

Trinity glares at him.

* * *

><p>The world leaders gather for the summit.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mystique? Mystique?" Magneto calls into his calm.<p>

"I've seen Senator Kelly." Jean speaks.

He looks at her. "So the good senator survived his fall. And the swim to shore. He's become even more powerful than I'd imagined."

"He's dead."

"It's true. I saw him die. Like those people down there will die." Storm says.

Magneto walks closer. "Are you sure you saw what you saw?"

* * *

><p>"For those who are unaware of the historical significance…" A diplomat speak as reporters translate his words into numerous languages.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why can none of you understand what I'm trying to do?" Magneto asks. "Those people down there control our fates and the fates of every mutant on the planet. Well, soon our fates will be theirs."<p>

"Somebody please help!" Rogue screams.

"Rogue!" Trinity calls. "Rogue!"

Logan glares at Magneto. "You're so full of shit. If you were really so righteous, it'd be you in that thing."

Magneto looks coldly at Logan before he levitates himself up and out of the statue's head, through a number of fireworks, and into the torch.

Logan struggles against the brass. Finally, he extends his claws, cutting through the brass and his own body.

"LOGAN!" Jean yells as he falls to the ground.

* * *

><p>Magneto pulls Rogue to him by her handcuffs. "I'm sorry, my dear."<p>

"Please don't do this." She begs.

Magneto touches Rogue's face.

* * *

><p>Sabretooth looks down at Logan and picks him up. Logan drives his claws into Sabretooth's stomach. Sabretooth roars and punches Logan out the side of Liberty's head.<p>

They trade blows and Logan retrieves his dog tag. "This is mine."

Sabretooth knocks Logan off the top of the statue. Logan digs his claws in near Liberty's ear. They come through the inside of the statue, just between Cyclops and Jean. He begins climbing back up.

* * *

><p>Sabretooth drops back into the inside of the head. He walks over and lightly runs a claw across Storm's temple. "You owe me a scream."<p>

Logan drops in behind him. "Hey, bub. I'm not finished with you yet." He looks at Jean. "Jean."

"Scott, when I tell you, open your eyes." She whispers.

"No!" He says.

"Trust me."

Logan holds up Cyclops' visor, looking at Sabertooth. "You lose something?" Jean levitates it out of Logan's hand, and puts it in front of Cyclops' eyes at an angle.

"Now." She says.

The visor refracts his laser beam right into Sabretooth, blasting him out of the head altogether.

Logan cuts the others loose.

"Thanks." Cyclops says.

"Don't mention it." Logan tells him. They look up and see that the machine is working, sending out its mutating light. Rogue and Magneto are both in agony.

* * *

><p>People at the summit begin to flee as they see the bright light heading towards them.<p>

* * *

><p>"We gotta get her out of there." Cyclops says.<p>

"Can you shoot?" Logan asks.

"The rings are too fast."

"Just blast it!"

"I'll kill her! Storm, can you get me up there?"

She shakes her head. "I can't control it like that. You could fly right over the torch."

"I can get up there, but I'll be useless once I do." Trinity says. "If I even _think _about using my power in here, I'll kill you all."

"Then let me go." Logan says. "If I don't make it, then you can still blast the damn thing."

Cyclops looks at Logan and makes his decision. "All right. Jean, use your power. Try to steady him."

"Hang on to something." Storm says.

The wind whips Logan up and out. He grabs a hold of the top of the machine. He begins to cut it up, but Magneto stops him.

* * *

><p>"Not yet." Jean says as Cyclops takes aim.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan struggles against Magneto's power.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jean, I have to!" Cyclops says.<p>

"Wait. Just wait."

* * *

><p>Logan's claws bend backward as Rogue's hair begins to turn white.<p>

* * *

><p>"I have a shot." Cyclops says. "I'm taking it." Jean finally gives in. He blasts Magneto from behind, making him fall. Logan destroys the machine, and the light vanishes.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan tries to shake Rogue awake. "Come on, kid. Come on." She doesn't respond. Logan tears off one glove and hesitates before finally touching Rogue's face. Nothing happens. Logan hugs her, resting his head on hers, grief-stricken. Suddenly veins appear on his face and every wound he sustained in his fight reopens.<p>

Rogue wakes up just in time to see him fall. She stares at his bleeding wounds.

* * *

><p>The police are in the gift shop when they come across what looks like one of their own, lying wounded on the floor.<p>

"This one's alive. Get him out of here."

The wounded cop is lying in the exact same position, and with the exact same wounds, as Mystique.

* * *

><p>Magneto is just beginning to wake up as the Blackbird flies away.<p>

* * *

><p>The X-Men hurry off the Blackbird, rushing Logan to the infirmary.<p>

* * *

><p>Rogue walks into Logan's room and searches through his bag.<p>

Trinity walks in. "What are you looking for?" Her eyes widen when Rogue pulls out a cigar. She takes it from Rogue's hand. "That's a bad idea."

Rogue looks at her. "You have three seconds to give it back."

"Or what?"

Rogue grabs Trinity's shirt and slams her into the wall.

"Hey!" A voice says. They look towards the door and see Storm. "What is going on?"

Trinity pushes Rogue off of her. "She's trying to smoke a cigar!"

Storm looks between the two in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Later, Trinity finds Rogue sitting on a park bench. "Are you back to normal yet?" She asks.<p>

Rogue nods. "Yeah."

Trinity takes a seat next to her. "I'm glad you're okay."

Rogue looks at her. "Thanks for coming for me."

"You don't have to thank me for that. I'd do it anytime." She smiles. They fall into a silence and Trinity speaks again. "Do you trust me?"

Rogue nods. "Yes."

Trinity takes a deep breath. "Close your eyes." Rogue does as she says. Trinity hesitates before leaning in, pressing her lips to Rogue's.

Rogue pulls back. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me." Trinity says, putting her hand behind Rogue's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

Rogue fights it for a moment before realizing that nothing is happening to Trinity. She begins to respond to the kiss, closing her eyes. When the girls run out of air, they pull away. "How…?"

"I can do a lot with my power, including laying a thin shield over my skin. I'm kinda surprised it worked."

"What?" Rogue asks, shocked. "You didn't know that it was going to work?"

Trinity shrugs. "What's life without a little risk?"

"What does this mean?"

"I hope it means that we can do this again. That we could be more than friends. But if you don't want to, that's fine. There's no pressure. I'll even let you touch me every time you crave a little skin contact." She teases, wiggling her eyebrows.

Rogue blushes. "Is your shield still up?"

"Yeah…"

Rogue pulls the girl in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Xavier wakes up and he looks over at Jean.<p>

"Welcome back. I knew you'd find your way." She smiles.

"I had you to guide me. How did we do?" She frowns and looks away. He follows her gaze and sees Logan lying on another lab table in serious condition.

She looks back to him. "I have a lot to fill you in on. Especially on a certain student of yours."

* * *

><p>Jean examines Logan's wounds. They've finally mostly healed. She runs a hand over his body.<p>

He wakes and gently stops her. "No. That tickles."

"Hey." She smiles.

"Hey."

"How do you feel?"

"Fantastic." He groans.

"That was a very brave thing you did."

Suddenly Logan remembers. "Did it work?"

"Yes. She's fine. She took on some of your more charming personality traits for a while…" Logan laughs, and the laughter turns into a mild coughing fit. "But we all lived through it. I think she's a little taken with you."

He shakes his head. "No. She's taken with Trinity. Besides, my heart belongs to someone else."

Jean hesitates. "You know, you and I-"

"How's the Professor?" He interrupts.

"He's fine."

Logan takes Jean's hand and kisses her knuckles before returning it.

* * *

><p>In the planning room, the metal maps out the location as Xavier describes it. "There's an abandoned rocket factory in Alberta not far from where we found you. There's not much left, but…you might find some answers."<p>

"Thank you." Logan says.

"Are you going to say goodbye to them?"

* * *

><p>In the living room, Trinity and Rogue play foosball with other students.<p>

Storm and Cyclops watch the news. The reporter speaks about Senator Kelly's change of stance on Mutant Registration.

"_I was wrong on this issue, and I hope that in time, I may be forgiven."_ He says.

As he moves through the crowd, Storm pauses the TV, catching his eyes glowing a golden yellow. "Mystique." She says.

"Son of a bitch." Cyclops curses quietly.

Logan passes them all. Only Rogue seems to notice and she runs after him. Trinity watches her go when she hears the Professor's voice in her head. _Trinity, my office please._ She sighs and begins walking away.

* * *

><p>Rogue catches up to Logan. "Hey. You runnin' again?"<p>

He turns to look at her. "Not really…got some things to take care of up north." He runs a finger through the streak of white in her hair.

She smiles. "I kinda like it." She turns serious. "I don't want you to go."

Logan takes out his dog tag and puts it in her gloved hand. "I'll be back for that." He walks out the door and notices a motorcycle. He smirks.

* * *

><p>Logan rides out of the school.<p>

* * *

><p>Trinity walks into the Professor's office and is shocked to see her mother standing behind the man. "Uh-oh."<p>

"Uh-oh, is right." Vivian says.

* * *

><p>Trinity looks down as her mother rants angrily.<p>

"What you did was reckless. You could've endangered not only yourself, but the team. You went _completely _against the orders of a superior. Not to mention, you could've been discovered while you were flying."

"I know."

"Do you have any explanation why you would do something so…stupid?"

Trinity looks up. "Magneto was going to use Rogue to kill everyone in New York. Even if his machine didn't work the way he thought it would, a ton of dead humans is still a win to him. I couldn't let that happen. I knew that I could help. I couldn't let…I couldn't let Rogue die."

"Because of your actions, your mother and I have come to a decision." The Professor says. Trinity looks down, preparing herself for her punishment. "You are to begin your X-Man training." Trinity looks up in surprise. "By going into that situation at the risk of your own life for the better of others…that is what I look for. Your courage, your compassion for the people who do not understand you,…you are ready for the next step."

"Are you serious?" She asks.

"We are." Vivian says. Trinity begins to smile. "But you have detention for a month."

Trinity's face drops. "What?"

"And no allowance for two months. You still disobeyed a teacher and almost got yourself killed. Every action comes with a consequence."

Trinity sighs. "Okay."

"Now." Vivian says. "I think it's time you introduce me to your girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Trinity and Vivian walk through the halls. "Rogue!" She calls. The girl looks up and Trinity takes her hand. "This is my mom; Vivian Clairborn. Mom, this is my girlfriend Rogue."<p>

Rogue's eyes widen as she looks at the woman. "H-Hi, Mrs. Clairborn." She stutters nervously.

Vivian smiles. "Please, call me Vivian." She shakes Rogue's gloved hand. "So you're the girl who has my daughter so smitten."

Trinity smiles at Rogue. "Guess what news I got?"

* * *

><p>Magneto and Xavier are playing an extremely fast-paced game of chess in a plastic cell.<p>

"Does it ever wake you up in the middle of the night, the thought that one day they will pass that foolish law or one just like it, and come for you and your children?" Magneto asks.

"It does indeed." Xavier says calmly.

"It does indeed."

"I feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul who goes to that school looking for trouble."

Magneto sighs. "Why do you come here, Charles?"

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?"

"Ah, yes. You're continuing to search for hope." Xavier simply looks at Magneto, who stares back. A guard comes to escort Charles out. "You know this plastic prison of theirs won't hold me forever. The war is still coming, Charles, and I intend to fight it, by any means necessary."

The Professor leans in. "And I will always be there, old friend." As Xavier leaves, Magneto flicks the king over. It has a little metal in its base.


	5. Welcome Back

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Because of them, I've decided to do all the movies. Can't wait to read more of your reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Welcome Back<p>

"Mutants. Since the discovery of their existence, they have been regarded with fear, suspicion, often hatred. Across the planet debate rages. Are mutants the next link in the evolutionary chain? Or simply a new species of humanity, fighting for their share of the world? Either way, it is an historical fact sharing the world has never been humanity's defining attribute." Professor Xavier explains.

* * *

><p>"'We are not enemies, but friends. We must not be enemies. Though passion may have strained, it must not break the bonds of our affection.' Lincoln said that in his first inaugural address as our nation's 16th president." The Whitehouse tour guide explains. "It's one of my favorites. If you'll please have your tickets ready, we can begin the tour." She leads the group away.<p>

One man stands in the back. He wears a long trench coat and a baseball cap with a pair of sunglasses. As others go through the checkpoint, he steps to the side and turns a corner. He stares at a closet, just past security.

Bamf! A flash of light and smoke appears under the closet's doorjamb. Bamf! He appears in a hallway and begins walking.

* * *

><p>A man sits at a desk, going through paper work. A woman stands near him. "Jackie, clear my schedule. I'm having dinner with my son." He tells her.<p>

"Yes, Mr. President." She says.

* * *

><p>A checkpoint agent sees the man in the baseball cap. "Excuse me, sir. Are you lost?" He walks closer and stops, staring at the man's face. The man's face is covered in powder, in the attempt to fit in, but it does not hide the natural carvings. A forked tail reaches up into the air. The checkpoint agent goes to draw his gun, but the mutant leaps at him, knocking him to the ground. He snatches the gun with his tail and throws it to the side. The agent speaks into his com. "Perimeter breach at visitors' checkpoint."<p>

The mutant passes another agent, who takes out his gun. The agent sees movement out of the corner of his eye and aims. "Multiple subjects." He speaks into his com.

* * *

><p>Several agents burst into the oval office. "Mr. President, security breach. Jackie, leave. Get him to the car." He says in an urgent tone. The woman follows his orders. Let's get him out to the car." They begin leading the President away.<p>

* * *

><p>Bamf! The mutant attacks more agents.<p>

"Exits not clear. Unknown how many." An agent says, covering the President.

An agent runs down the hallway. "Both sides secure." He says into his com before the mutant drops from the ceiling knocking him down before leaping at another agent.

An agent at the end of the hallway fire his gun but the mutant dodges every shot, leaping from place to place. Bamf! The mutant disappears only to reappear in front of the agent, kicking him through the window.

* * *

><p>"Something's in the corridor." An agent says.<p>

"To the shelter." Another says as they keep the President low, guarding him as they go to guide him out the room.

Several armed officers burst in. "Negative! Not clear!"

* * *

><p>The makeup has faded from the mutants skin, revealing dark blue, almost black skin and bright yellow eyes. He watches from the crack of a door before bursting out. Two agents aim at him. Bamf! He appears behind them, knocking one to the ground while throwing the other into the air.<p>

Two more agents come from around the corner. "It's outside the Oval Office." One says into his com.

* * *

><p>"Lock this place down!" An agent orders as they guard the President, weapons drawn. An agent closes the door to the secret room.<p>

* * *

><p>In the office, agents aim at the door, ready for an attack.<p>

* * *

><p>Two agents in the hallway stand guard. Bamf! The agent's feet are swept from under him. Bamf! The other agent is kicked in the face, knocking him unconscious.<p>

The mutant continues down the hallway when another agent takes aim at him. He flips into the air. Bamf! He appears at the side of the agent, tackling him through the door of the Oval Office. Bamf!

The other agents take aim. "Don't shoot!" The agent holds his hands up.

The agents turn around seeing the mutant in high corner of the room. Bamf! The agents begin firing.

* * *

><p>The President and other agents listen to the sound of gunfire through the wall. The agents are at the ready. The looks up, hearing movement in the room and take aim at the second entrance. The door burst open, revealing blue smoke. A tail wraps around the nearest agent and he screams before disappearing only to reappear near the ceiling, falling to the floor.<p>

"My God." The President says.

Bamf! The mutant kicks agents across the face, knocking them to the floor. They begin to fire their weapons only to be knocked out themselves, leaving the President defenseless as he cowers against his desk. The mutant leaps onto his chest, knocking him back. The mutant looks at the President and hisses. He reaches into his back pocket with his tail, pulling out a knife. He takes the knife into his hand and holds it above his head, ready to plunge it in when he is shot in the arm. He gasps in pain. Bamf! The mutant disappears, dropping the knife.

An agent on the floor holds his gun and sighs in relief. The President looks at the knife, now stuck in the desk. Around it, is a red ribbon the with 'MUTANT FREEDOM NOW' written on it.

* * *

><p>Logan trudges through the woods of the snowy landscape. He stops at the top of the cliff, seeing a large lake with a dam keeping the water at bay. He continues on his way. After a while, he walks up to a large open gate with barbed wire fences and sees a wolf. The wolf looks at him for a moment before turning around, entering the gate. He sees a plaque that reads 'ALKALI LAKE INDUSTRIAL COMPLEX'. Logan enters the gates to only to see the frozen ruins of the building. He looks down in disappointment.<p>

* * *

><p>In a museum, Storm lectures the students in front of a display. "Neanderthals. We once believed that they were wiped out by years of conflict with the much more advanced branch of humanity called Cro-Magnon man, but recent research into our DNA suggests that these two species may have interbred, evolving into modern humans. In other words, into what?"<p>

At the back of the group, a boy turns and sees a girl enjoying an ice-cream cone. He smiles at her and she sticks out her tongue. He frowns and sticks out his, revealing a long, blue fork like tongue. The girl turns away in disgust. "Artie." Storm calls. He puts his tongue back in his mouth and turns to attention. "Not here." She says.

* * *

><p>A boy looks at the bones of a Saber-tooth tiger. Jean puts a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Pay attention." She leads him away. Scott looks away from a video and sends her a smile, which she returns. She turns around when she begins to hear thought. She looks around unable to focus.<p>

…_makes me insane when she does this…_

A woman passes by, glaring at Jean. _What are you looking at? Sick…_

…_gonna kill me…_

…_I have cancer…_

The thoughts become louder and Jean puts a hand to her temple. The screens around her begin to flicker and Scott walks over.

"Jean?" He puts a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

She looks at him. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a-it's just a headache." She holds a hand to her head.

"It's not just a headache is it?" Scott asks and Jean looks away. "Listen, I wasn't sure how to say this, but you know, ever since Liberty Island you've been…"

"Scott-"

"You've been different."

"My telepathy's been off lately. I can't focus. I hear everything."

"Jean, it's not just your telepathy. A month ago you had to concentrate just to levitate a book or a chair. Now when you have a nightmare the entire bedroom shakes."

She sighs. "My dreams are getting worse. Scott…I keep feeling something terrible's about to happen."

He embraces her. "I would never let anything happen to you."

"Hey." Storm calls and they separate. "Have you guys seen Trinity and Rogue?"

Jean focuses for a moment. "Something's happening in the food court."

* * *

><p>"My brother asked you a simple question." A young man says, nodding to another standing next to him.<p>

"Why are you being a dick?" The other boy asks.

"Yeah, Yeah, why are you being such a dick?"

Trinity, Rogue, Bobby, and John sit at the table.

John flicks his lighter open and closed. "Because I can." He snickers. The others grin in amusement.

"Can I have a light?" The boy asks.

John stares at his lighter before flicking it closed. "Sorry. Can't help you out, pal."

"John, knock it off." Trinity says.

"Why don't you stop showing off?" Bobby adds.

"For her?" John says, motioning towards Rogue. He looks at Trinity. "I can't help it if your girl's getting excited."

"I don't think she's getting excited." Bobby tells him. Rogue looks at one of the boys, seeing him trying to stare down her shirt. The boy leers at her and she scoffs, rolling her eyes in disgust. She grabs Trinity's hand and intertwines their fingers, making the girl smile.

"We're trying to have a good time."

"I think you're the only one having a good time."

One of the boys snatch John's lighter from his hand. "Hey!" John stands up but the boy's brother blocks his way. "That's real cute, man." He says, seeing the boy light his cigarette and take a hit.

"What are you gonna do? Suddenly you're not so tough." The boy in front of him says. John watches as the boy takes another hit of his cigarette and winks, making his arm catch fire. The boy gasps, dropping his cigarette and waves his arm around. People gasps and jump out of their seats. The boy falls to the ground, knocking down a table as the fire crawls up his arm. John laughs at the sight as the others stand up as well. Bobby holds out his hand, sending a stream of ice to put the fire out. People watch in shock.

Suddenly everyone except the teenage mutants freeze, as if time stopped. They look around in confusion.

"Bobby, what did you do?" Rogue asks.

He shakes his head. "I didn't do this."

"No." They hear the Professor's voice. "I did." He wheels over to the scene, the other students and teachers behind him. He looks at John. "And the next time you feel like showing off, don't."

Everyone turns their heads as they hear the new report on a nearby television. _"We're live from Washington, where there's been an attack in the Oval Office of the White House. We have been informed that the president and vice president were not harmed. Sources say the attack involved one or more mutants…"_

"I think it's time to leave, Professor." Scott says.

"I think you're right."

* * *

><p>People begin moving once again, only to find the mutants gone.<p>

* * *

><p>The X-Men discuss the news in the Professor's office.<p>

Scott turns from the window. "In my opinion, Magneto's behind this."

"No, I don't think so, Scott." Jean says.

"While Erik is capable of organizing something like this from prison, it would be irrational and only hurt his goal of mutant prosperity." The Professor says.

"You mean superiority." Scott says, sitting down.

"You're right, if Erik had his way."

"What about the government? How are they going to react to this?" Trinity asks.

"They'd want to reintroduce the Mutant Registration Act." Storm says, sitting down.

"Or worse. The President could declare a state of emergency, place every mutant under arrest." The Professor tells them.

"Do you think the assassin worked alone?" Jean asks.

"We'll only know that if we find him before the authorities do. I've been trying to track him using Cerebro, but his movements are…inexplicably erratic. When I have more exact coordinates, Storm, Jean, I'll need you to take the jet and pick him up."

* * *

><p>In the Whitehouse, a balding, white-haired man examines the mark the knife left in the desk with his glasses. "It was close, wasn't it? Closer than anyone's admitted." He asks, putting his glasses back on.<p>

"What do you need, William?" The President asks.

"Just your authorization for a special operation." He says. The President holds up a bottle of scotch. "No, thank you, Mr. President."

The President pours himself a drink. "And somehow, I thought you were here to talk about school reform."

"Funny you should say that, Mr. President." William grabs a file. Just then, 'Senator Kelly' walks in.

"Senator." The President says.

"Mr. President." He greets, shaking his hand. "Thank you for having me."

"Senator Kelly, this is Colonel William Stryker."

They shake hands. "How do you do?"

"His department has been dealing with the mutant phenomenon since…before my time."

"As I recall, you were a staunch supporter of the Registration Act, Senator, but it seems your ideas on the mutant problem have changed." Stryker says.

"For the best, I hope." 'Senator Kelly' smiles. "So, what are you _proposing_, Mr. Stryker?

"May I, Mr. President?" Stryker takes a seat.

* * *

><p>In the waiting room, people stare as an Asian woman repeatedly cracks her knuckles.<p>

* * *

><p>"We've managed to gather evidence of a mutant training facility in the Salem region of upstate New York." Stryker shows the President a picture of the school.<p>

"Where did you get this information?" The President asks.

"Interrogation of one of the mutant terrorists from the Liberty Island incident."

"Erik?" 'Senator Kelly' asks. "Erik Lehnsherr. You have access to him?"

"Magneto, yes. We developed the technology that built his plastic prison." Stryker explains.

'Senator Kelly' nods in thought. He looks down at a picture and picks it up. "This facility is a school."

"Sure it is." Stryker hands him another picture.

The President picks up the picture, a blurry image of the Blackbird taking off. "What the hell is that?"

"A jet."

"What kind of jet?" He asks warily.

"We don't know. But it comes up out of the basketball court." He tells them. The President stands from his feet, putting a hand to his temple. "If we'd been allowed to do our jobs before this incident-"

"All right, listen. William, you enter, you detain, you question, but the last thing we need to see is the body of a mutant kid on the six o'clock news." He says, making Stryker smile.

* * *

><p>Stryker and the Asian woman walk through the hallways.<p>

'Senator Kelly' catches up to them. "Mr. Stryker?"

"Senator Kelly." They turn around. "This is Yuriko, my personal assistant."

He takes her hand. "Quite a handshake." He says, feeling the woman's grip.

"What can I do for you?" Stryker asks as they continue walking.

"Eric Lehnsherr's prison. I'd like to arrange a visit if possible."

"It isn't a petting zoo, Senator. In this conflict he is the enemy, you're just a spectator, so why don't sit this one out, alright." He says, punching him in the arm.

"Conflict? Mr. Stryker, do you really want to turn this into some kind of war?"

Stryker stops walking and turns around, walking up to the man. "I was piloting black ops missions in North Vietnam while you were sucking on your mama's tit at Woodstock, Kelly. Don't lecture me about war. This already is a war." He walks away.

'Senator Kelly' watches after him. His eyes glow a golden yellow.

* * *

><p>Trinity and Rogue sit on the couch in the living room.<p>

"So are you going to tell me what the meeting was about?" Rogue asks.

"Oh, I'm afraid not. It's top secret." Trinity jokes.

"Is it?" She smiles.

Trinity nods. "It is."

Rogue leans in closer. "There must be some way I can…convince you."

"There might be." Trinity whispers before pressing her lips to Rogue's.

Across the room, Bobby glances at them before looking away.

Piotr and another boy sit at nearby table. Piotr passes a doodle to the boy. It's a picture of Rogue and Trinity kissing while Bobby looks at them, fat tears forming a puddle around him. The boy laughs quietly.

At the sound of a motorcycle, Rogue pulls away from the kiss. A smile grows on her face and she gets up, rushing to the foyer. Trinity follows after her.

* * *

><p>Rogue sees Logan walk into the mansion. "Logan." She smiles, giving him a hug.<p>

"You miss me, kid?" He asks as they pull away.

She shrugs. "Not really."

"Hmm. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, how are you?" She asks as Bobby and Trinity walk up.

"Who's this?" He asks, looking at Bobby.

"This is Bobby, our friend."

"Call me Iceman." He says, shaking Logan's hand, freezing it a bit.

"And you already know Trinity." She says. "She's my girlfriend now."

Logan looks between the two, confused. "Girlfriend? So how do you guys…?" Rogue smiles and takes off one of her gloves, taking Trinity's hand. Logan looks at Trinity, seeing that she isn't affected by Rogue's touch. "How…?"

"My mutation allows me to create a thin shield over my skin." Trinity explains.

"Look who's come back. Just in time." Storm smiles, coming down the stairs.

Logan looks at her. "For what?"

"We need a baby-sitter."

"Baby-sitter?"

"Nice to see you again, Logan."

"Hi, Logan." Jean greets as she comes down the stairs.

He looks at her. "Hi, Jean." He says softly.

"Uh, I should go and get the jet ready." Storm says, walking away.

"Yeah, well, it was good to meet you." Bobby leaves.

Trinity smiles before tugging Rogue's hand. "Come on, let's go." They walk away.

Rogue looks over her shoulder. "Bye, Logan. I'll see you later."

Jean walks up to Logan. "Storm and I are heading to Boston. We won't be gone long. The professor wants us to track down the mutant who attacked the President."

"So it was a mutant." He says.

"You'll be here when we get back, unless you plan on running off again." She teases.

He sighs. "Well, I could probably think of a few reasons to stick around." He says, making her smile.

"Find what you were looking for, Logan?" Scott says as he comes down the stairs.

Logan looks at him. "More or less."

"I'll see you boys later." Jean says and begins to walk away.

"Be safe, okay?" Scott says.

"You too." She gives him a small kiss. "Bye." She tells Logan before leaving.

"See ya." He says. When she's gone, Scott looks at Logan. "Aren't you gonna welcome me home?" Scott continues staring at him. "Your bike needs gas." Logan says, tossing him the keys.

Scott catches them. "Then fill her up." He tosses them back before leaving.

* * *

><p>In Magneto's plastic prison, he notices the camera lights blink off. "Mr. Laurio, how long can we keep this up?" He asks.<p>

The guard takes out a plastic baton. "How long is your sentence?" He asks, taking the book from Magneto's hands and closing it.

"Forever."

Stryker walks in. "Not necessarily forever, Mr. Lehnsherr. Just until I've got all that I need."

"Mr Stryker, how kind of you to visit. Have you come back to ensure the taxpayers' dollars are keeping me comfortable?"

Stryker takes out a syringe and the guard strike Magneto across the face with his baton. Magneto, leans over the desk and the guard puts the baton across his head, keeping him there. Magneto, struggles to sit back up.

Stryker walks over and drops the liquid onto a mark on the back of Magneto's neck, making him relax. "Done. You can go." He tells the guard. Once the guard is gone, he sits Magneto up. "Now…" He looks into Magneto's blank eyes. "Mr. Lehnsherr. I'd like to have one final talk about the house that Xavier built and the machine called Cerebro."

* * *

><p>Logan and the Professor stand in Cerebro. "Logan, my tolerance for your smoking in the mansion notwithstanding, continue smoking that in here and you'll spend the rest of your days under the belief you are a six-year-old girl." The Professor says.<p>

Logan looks at him. "You'd do that?"

"I'd have Jean braid your hair. Welcome back." He says, putting on the helmet, causing the door to close. He closes his eyes.

Logan cringes in pain as he holds the end of his cigar to his hand, putting it out. He watches the wound heal and looks at the Professor. "You want me to leave?"

"No. Just…don't move."

A view of the earth surrounds them, white lights scattered everywhere. "These lights represent every living person on the planet. The white lights are humans." The white lights fade and many red lights appear. "And these are the mutants." Logan looks around in amazement. "Through Cerebro, I'm connected to them, and they to me. You see, Logan? We're not as alone as you think."

"I found the base at Alkali Lake. There was nothing there."

"The broken line represents the path of the mutant who attacked the president. I've been finding it difficult to get a lock on him."

"Can't you just concentrate harder?"

"If I wanted to kill him, yes. There. Looks like he's finally stopped running." He takes the helmet off.

"I need you to read my mind again."

"Logan." He turns to look at him. "I'm afraid the results will be the same as before."

"We had a deal."

"The mind is not a box that can be simply unlocked. It's a…beehive with a million-"

"Spare me the lecture."

"I have no doubt your amnesia, your adamantium skeleton, the claws are all connected, but…Logan, sometimes the mind needs to discover things for itself. I promise you we'll talk again when I return. Oh, if you would be kind enough to watch over the children tonight. Scott and I are going to visit an old friend." He wheels away.

* * *

><p>Jean and Storm are in the Blackbird. <em>"I'm sending the coordinates of where the mutant seems to have settled for now. As soon as you find him, bring him back to the mansion." <em>The Professor says.

"Let's hope he cooperates." Storm says.

"_Yes, for his sake. Good luck."_

* * *

><p>At the Pentagon, 'Senator Kelly' walks in, shifting into 'Yuriko'. She passes by a janitor and goes to a room. She puts her hand on the reader and the door opens. She enters the room and Mystique shifts into her natural form. She sits down at a computer and a voice print icon shows up. "Stryker, William." She says in Stryker's voice. She begins going through files, looking for Magneto's prison and his guard. She prints out the documents. She sees that Stryker has the blue prints for Cerebro and her eyes widen in realization, seeing that he has built his own. She finds the blue prints for Stryker's base of operation.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuriko walks down the hallway.<p>

* * *

><p>Mystique tries to log into the file but it his classified and password protected. She decides to send what data she can to the printer. She turns around, hearing the door open.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuriko enters the room and walks to her computer. She opens her desk and begins putting things into her suitcase. She hears movement and turns around. "What are you doing in here?" She asks.<p>

The 'janitor' says a Spanish phrase and she stares at him blankly. "Garbage." He walks away passing the real janitor who looks at him in shock.

* * *

><p>In her dorm, Trinity and Rogue lie on the bed.<p>

"So what _were _you talking about?" Rogue asks, lying on Trinity's chest.

Trinity runs her fingers through Rogue's hair. "Just about how we're gonna handle the situation with the Whitehouse attack."

"It _was _a mutant?"

"Mm-hmm. Storm and Jean went to find him." She sighs.

"Do you wish you had gone with them?"

"No, it's not that. This mutant…what he did, screwed up everything. Now the public is in even more fear than before. They're going to use the attack to justify the Mutant Registration Act."

"How worried should we be?"

"If we find the mutant first? Not much. If the government finds him first…"

"You need to relax. You've been working so hard. School, training, your powers." Rogue sits up. "You need something to take your mind off it." She begins trail kisses up Trinity's neck.

"Oh." Trinity breathes. "Y-you're right."

"Mm-hmm." Rogue kisses her jaw, the corner of mouth, and finally her lips. She sweeps her tongue across Trinity's lips, asking for entrance. Trinity gasps, allowing her the opportunity. Their tongues battle for dominance. Trinity pulls away from this kiss and switches their positions. She puts her lips to Rogue's neck, sucking on her pulse point. Her hands slip up Rogue's shirt and she gently scratches her fingernails over her stomach, making the girl moan. Rogue pulls Trinity back to her lips and rolls over, her thigh slipping between the girl's legs.

Trinity moans and pulls back. "We…" She pants. "We need to slow down."

Rogue buries her face into the girl's neck. "Yeah." She kisses her neck one last time before rolling to the side.

* * *

><p>In Boston, the doors to a rundown church burst open. Jean and Storm walk in. They look around. "These are the coordinates." Storm says. She notices a lit candle.<p>

"Get out!" A voice says. Bamf! They turn towards the direction of the voice. Bamf! The man rambles in German.

Jean looks at Storm, smirking. "He's a teleporter." Bamf! Bamf. "Must be why the Professor had trouble locking onto him."

"We're not here to hurt you." Storm calls. Bamf! "We just wanna talk."

"Get out!" He says again.

"Are you bored yet?" Jean asks, seeing the teleporter near the ceiling.

"Oh, yeah." Storm says, catching sight of him as well. "Sure you don't wanna come down?" She looks at Jean before turning back, eyes white. Lightning flashes and she holds her arms out. Lightning strikes the wood the mutant sits on and it shatters, making him fall.

"Ahh!" He screams.

Jean holds her hand out, telekinetically catching him midair.

"You have him?" Storm asks.

"He's not going anywhere." Jean says as they walk closer. She looks at the blue skinned mutant. "Are you?"

"Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to harm anyone." He says.

Storm tilts her head. "Now why would people have gotten that impression?" She says sarcastically. "What's your name?"

"Wagner. Kurt Wagner."

* * *

><p>Kurt lies down as Storm treats his gun wound. "There was so much shooting, such fear. And then there was only pain. I could see it all happening, but I couldn't stop myself. It was like a bad dream." He looks at a statue of Jesus Christ. "Perhaps he is testing me."<p>

The women look at the statue before looking back. "And before you were in the Whitehouse, what do you remember?" Storm asks.

"Nothing. I was here."

Storm looks at her fellow X-Man. "Jean?"

"I'd rather get him back to the Professor." She says.

"The Professor?" Kurt asks.

Storm traces the carvings on his skin. "Did you do these yourself?"

"Yes." He turns over and they see a circular wound on his neck.

"And what about this?" Jean asks, lightly touching it.

Kurt reaches back, feeling the wound with a confused look on his face.


	6. Intruders

Chapter Six: Intruders

Logan lies in bed, asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>I need you to read my mind again." He asks.<em>

"_I'm afraid the results will be the same as before." The Professor tells him._

* * *

><p>"<em>You'll be indestructible." Stryker says. Logan sees the X-rays of his body.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Military scientists stand around with champagne glasses in their hands.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sometimes the mind needs to discover things for itself."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Wolverine." Stryker says.<em>

_Logan looks at his dog tag before pair of hands snaps it in half._

"_No memory. You'll have no memory."_

* * *

><p><em>Logan wakes up, underwater.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Logan runs down a tunnel and opens the door, seeing bright light.<em>

* * *

><p>Logan gasps, sitting up in bed. He leaves the room and walks around the mansion. He comes to living room and leans against a column seeing a boy watching TV.<p>

The boy flips through the channels by blinking his eyes. "Can't sleep?"

"How can you tell?" Logan asks.

The boy looks at him. "'Cause you're awake."

"Right. How about you?"

The boy looks back to the TV, shaking his head. "I don't sleep."

* * *

><p>Logan walks into the kitchen and sees Bobby sitting at the island eating ice-cream.<p>

"Hey." Bobby greets.

"Doesn't anybody sleep around here?"

"Apparently not."

Logan opens the fridge. "Got any beer?"

"This is a school."

"So that's a no?"

"Yeah, that's a no."

"Is there anything other than chocolate milk?" Logan closes the fridge.

"There should be some soda in that small cupboard." Bobby points to it with his spoon.

Logan walks over and takes out a soda bottle. He pops off the cap and tosses it on the island. He goes to take a drink and pauses before passing it to Bobby.

Bobby takes the bottle and blows into the opening. Frost appears outside the bottle and he hands it back.

Logan holds the cold drink. "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>A guard pushes the Professor into Magneto's prison, Scott walks behind them. The guard nods to Laurio and leaves. Scott goes to take the Professor but Laurio steps forward, putting a hand on his arm.<p>

"I'll take him from here." He says. Scott looks at him.

"It's all right, Scott." The Professor says.

"Nice shades." Laurio says, taking the Professor.

"Thanks." Scott says, stepping back. He watches as they scan the Professor for metal. The door opens and Laurio pushes the Professor along the bridge.

Magneto keeps his gaze away from the door as it opens. "Charles Xavier. Have you come to rescue me?"

"Sorry, Erik, not today." The Professor says.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The Professor waits until Laurio is gone before speaking. "The assassination attempt on the President. What do you know about it?"

"Nothing. Only what I read in the papers. You really shouldn't have to ask, Charles." Magneto says, turning to look at him.

"What's happened to you?"

"I've had frequent visits from William Stryker. You remember him, don't you?"

The Professor wheels closer. "William Stryker."

"His son, Jason, was once a student of yours, wasn't he?"

He nods. "Yes. Years ago. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to help him. At least, not in the way his father wanted."

Magneto stands up and walks around. "And now you think taking in Wolverine will make up for your failure with Stryker's son?" He looks at Charles.

* * *

><p>"How long you been here?" Logan asks, setting the soda down.<p>

"A couple of years." Bobby answers.

"And your parents just sent you off to mutant school?"

"Actually, my parents think this is a prep school."

Logan nods. "Oh, I see. Well, I suppose lots of prep schools have their own dorms, campuses-"

"Jets."

"So you like Rogue huh?"

Bobby looks at him. "What?"

"I noticed the way you look at her. You want to be more than friends."

Bobby looks down. "Yeah. I'd like to be, but it's just…" He looks up. "It's just that it's not easy when you wanna be closer to someone, but you can't. And I've seen how you look at Dr. Grey."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothin'." He says, going back to his ice-cream.

* * *

><p>"You haven't told him about his past, have you?" Magneto asks.<p>

"I've put him on the path. Logan's mind is still fragile."

"Is it? Or are you afraid of losing one of your precious X-Men, old friend?"

The Professor looks at him. "Erik, what have you done?"

"I'm sorry, Charles. I couldn't help it."

"What have you told Stryker?"

"Everything." He says. They notice gas begin to fill the room. "The war has begun." Magneto begins to fall down.

The Professor wheels towards the door, putting his hands on it. "Scott!"

"You should have killed me when you had the chance!"

* * *

><p>Yuriko walks in and shoot a taser at Scott. It has no affect and he blast her, blasting another guard as well. Laurio goes to fight him but Scott knocks him back with a punch. He ducks under the swing of another guard and knocks him out. He goes to blast the door but turns around, hearing movement.<p>

Yuriko stands from the floor and leaps at him, knocking him into the door. She plants her feet on both sides of his head and pushes off, kicking him in the face as she goes down.

* * *

><p>The Professor passes out.<p>

* * *

><p>The boy in the living room watches a nature documentary.<p>

"_But now and then every mother needs to get away. Without her, the babies are helpless…"_

The boy walks into the hallway. A flashlight is pointed at his face and he cringes. The light is taken away and he sees two men in military night ops outfits. "Hi." He says. His eyes widen when a men raises his gun, shooting him with tranquilizers. He falls to the floor.

The man motions the others to continue. Many more soldiers run into the school.

* * *

><p>Logan goes to drink from his soda when he hears something. He stands up.<p>

"What is it?" Bobby asks.

"Shh." Logan says, looking around.

* * *

><p>Soldiers walk into the dorms, tranquilizing kids as they sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Kitty sees men burst into her dorm and phases through her bed, the floor, and to the next floor of the mansion. She sees two more soldiers, who point they weapons at her and runs through the wall. She phases through a soldier before continuing on. A soldier turns into the next room and shoots at her but she phases through another wall.<p>

* * *

><p>Helicopters arrive outside of the school.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan looks around and Bobby checks the windows.<p>

A soldier walks up behind the boy, aiming at him.

Logan grabs the soldier's arms. "You picked the wrong house bub."

* * *

><p>Soldiers burst into the room Siryn, who uses her sonic scream. The soldiers cover their ears and back away.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan yells as he hears the scream. Bobby covers his ears and ducks beneath the island as the soldier fires his machine gun.<p>

* * *

><p>Other students wake up at the noise, covering their ears.<p>

* * *

><p>Rogue jolts as she hears the sound.<p>

* * *

><p>Trinity's eyes snap open and she covers her ears.<p>

* * *

><p>Soldiers around the mansion stumble and cover their ears.<p>

* * *

><p>A soldiers pulls out his gun and tranquillizes Siryn, making her pass out.<p>

* * *

><p>The soldier punches Logan, knocking him back and goes to stab him.<p>

Logan catches his arm and struggles to keep the knife away from him as the wound on his face heal. His claws extend and he pushes the soldier into the fridge, plunging his claws into his chest. They both scream. He pulls the claws out, panting and turns to Bobby, who head peaks out from under the island. "You all right?" He asks. Bobby nods.

* * *

><p>More helicopters arrive outside the mansion.<p>

* * *

><p>Trinity gets out of bed and grabs two silver bars on her nightstand. She flicks them and they extend into batons. She cautiously walks outside her door. A soldier nearby points his gun at her but she knocks it away, pulsing electricity into the batons and sticking it into his neck. He falls to the ground, unconscious. Trinity continues through the mansion.<p>

* * *

><p>Colossus gets out of bed.<p>

* * *

><p>John grabs his lighter before getting out of bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan and Bobby walk into the hall but he pushes Bobby back. "Stay here." He says, seeing a dozen soldiers in the foyer. He storms forward, claws extended and sinks them into a soldier nearby, covering his mouth with one hand and turns around, killing another.<p>

* * *

><p>Screams tear through the mansion as children run in panic.<p>

* * *

><p>A soldier picks up Siryn when Colossus walks in, his skin turning into metal. The soldier sets the girl down. He and his partner shoot at him but it has no affect. He throws them through the wall.<p>

* * *

><p>Wolverine runs as two soldiers stand over the boy he was talking to earlier. A soldier tries to tranquilize him but it has no affect. He slashes at their weapons.<p>

* * *

><p>Bobby opens the elevator and enters, closing it behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan slashes the throats of the soldiers. He hears the sound of helicopters.<p>

* * *

><p>Colossus steps through the broken wall, Siryn in his arms. He sees other kids in the hallway and the helicopter lights shine through the windows. "This way." He says.<p>

"Let's go." The kids follow him.

* * *

><p>Logan pulls the tranquilizer from his shoulder and shakes it off. He looks down to see that the boy is still awake, but shaking.<p>

* * *

><p>More soldiers enter the mansion from the helicopters.<p>

* * *

><p>The elevator opens and Bobby runs out. "John!" He calls, seeing him run past. John runs back. "Where's Rogue?"<p>

"I don't know." He says.

"I gotta find her." He runs and John follows after him.

* * *

><p>Trinity sees a group of soldiers and electricity forms in her hand. It creates a long whip and she swings it at them, knocking them back. She runs through the hallways.<p>

* * *

><p>The kids claw at a wall.<p>

"Come on!"

"Open it!"

Colossus runs up. "Here, take her." He hands Siryn to a boy and girl. The kids move out of the way. He hits the wall and it shakes, revealing a hidden passageway. It slides open. "Go on, get in. Let's go. Come on." Kids run through.

Logan walks with the boy in his arms and sees Colossus. "Take him. He's stunned." He gives the boy to him and goes to walk away.

"I can help you." He says.

Logan points to the kids. "Help them."

Colossus enters the passageway and it closes behind him.

Logan hides behind a wall. He sees a foot and sticks his claws into it. The soldier yells but is cut off when Logan sinks his claws into his chest. He pushes him back and other soldiers shoot at him.

* * *

><p>Soldiers move through the garden and climb the gates of the school.<p>

* * *

><p>Rogue runs through the hallways.<p>

"Rogue!" Bobby calls.

"Bobby!" She says, seeing him and John. "This way." She leads them around the corner but two soldiers stand there, aiming their guns. They begin to back away.

Trinity appears, sweeping the leg of a soldier with one of her batons. She turns around, knocking away the other soldier's weapon and hitting him in the face, making him fall to the ground. She kneels on the floor, holding her batons to both soldiers chest and pulses electricity through them. She stands up.

"Trinity!" Rogue runs into her arms.

"I'm glad you're okay." Trinity says, hugging the girl before pulling back. "We need to go." They go to run but see the silhouettes of soldiers in a window. The window explodes. Rogue screams and they begin to run the other way.

* * *

><p>"Come on. Everybody, follow me up here." Colossus says as they run through the tunnel. He opens a gate and leads the children through the woods.<p>

* * *

><p>Soldiers pile out of a small plane, William Stryker coming out last.<p>

* * *

><p>Trinity, Rogue, Bobby, and John run downstairs, seeing dead bodies in the foyer. "Come on." Trinity says and they continue to run. More soldiers burst in, pointing flashlights at them. They back away when Logan yells, jumping over the balcony with his claws extended. He lands on two soldiers, sticking his claws in them. He stands up, sticking his claws in two more, throwing them back. "Let's go." He says. The run to a door but it burst open with more soldiers. "Come on, this way." He leads them away.<p>

"This is it." Bobby pushes the passageway wall and it opens. They enter and Rogue turns around when Logan doesn't follow.

"Logan." She yells but he closes it.

Logan walks into the hallway. "You wanna shoot me, shoot me!" He yells to the soldiers extending his claws.

"Don't shoot him!" Stryker shouts, walking into view. "Not yet. Wolverine? Well, I must admit this is certainly the last place I'd expect to find you. How long has it been? 15 years? You haven't changed one bit. Me, on the other hand…" Stryker puts a hand to his face. "Nature."

Logan pulls his claws back in.

* * *

><p>Rogue, Trinity, Bobby, and John run down the passage way. "Wait, wait. You guys, we've gotta do something. They're gonna kill him." Rogue says, making them stop.<p>

"He can handle himself. Let's go." John says.

"Bobby!" Rogue calls, making him look at her. "Please."

Trinity looks at him. "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"I didn't realize Xavier was taking in animals, even animals as unique as you." Stryker says.<p>

"Who are you?" Logan asks.

"Don't you remember?" Stryker smirks.

Logan steps forward but a wall of ice appears. "No! No!" He holds his hands against the ice.

Bobby, Trinity, and Rogue peek out of the passage way. Bobby holds his hand to the wall, keeping it frozen.

"Logan, come on. Let's go." Rogue says.

Stryker holds a hand up to the ice and Logan puts his up to mirror it. Stryker takes his hand away.

"Logan." Trinity calls.

He glances at them. "Go. I'll be fine." He says.

"But we won't." Rogue tells him.

* * *

><p>Stryker takes an explosive from a soldier and jams it into the ice.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan walks towards them. "Go. Keep going." He follows them into the passageway.<p>

* * *

><p>The soldiers run around the corner as the explosive beeps. Stryker follow calmly behind them. The ice explodes, spraying everywhere.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan, Trinity, Rogue, Bobby, and John run through the tunnels.<p>

* * *

><p>The soldiers search the frozen area but find Logan nowhere to be found.<p>

* * *

><p>Bobby opens a passage in the floor of the garage and climb through, the others following after him.<p>

The lights turn on and they run to a blue car.

"Come on get in. Get in!" Logan orders.

John opens a door. "I'm driving."

Logan stops him. "Maybe next time." He gets into the driver's seat.

Trinity opens the door and gets into the passenger seat while John, Rogue, and Bobby get in the back.

Logan looks around for keys but finds none. Trinity leans forward, running her hand over the dashboard, pulsing electricity through it, making the car start.

"This is Cyclops's car." Bobby says.

"Oh, yeah?" Logan makes the wheels screech as the car tears out of the garage.

* * *

><p>Soldiers run into the lower levels and set up a machine across the door of Cerebro.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that back there?" John asks as the car races through the streets.<p>

"Stryker." Logan says. "His name is Stryker."

"Who is he?" Trinity asks.

"I can't remember."

Rogue takes the dog tag from her wrist and leans forward, holding it out to Logan. "Here. This is yours." She hands it to him.

Logan looks at it before closing his hand around it.

John leans forward, reaching towards the radio. "I don't like uncomfortable silences."

"What are you doing?" Rogue asks. He turns the radio on and loud music fills the vehicle.

"…_ain't no lie, baby bye, bye, bye…" _

They cringe and he turns it off. The radio slides down, revealing a phone like device behind it that slides out. "I don't think that's the CD player." John says.

Logan takes it in his hand and pops it open. "Sit back." He tells John before closing it.

Trinity looks at it. "It's a communicator. It connects to the Blackbird."

"Where are we going?" John asks.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way." Logan tells them.

Bobby looks up. "My parents live in Boston."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Stryker walks into the lower levels, seeing the machine in front of Cerebro. He walks closer. "Sergeant?" He asks.<p>

A soldier walks next to him. "Most of the mutants escaped through a series of tunnels that weren't in our schematics. We have several in custody."

"How many?"

"Six, sir."

The machine shoots a light at the door of Cerebro. After a moment, the door opens. "Welcome, Professor." A computerized voice says.

Stryker smirks and walks in, examining the helmet. "Take what we need, gentlemen."

* * *

><p>The news shows anti-mutant protest going on in Washington D.C. Laurio sits at table with a beer in his hand. "Turn that shit off, Lou."<p>

A woman at the bar turns to look at him. "A lot on your mind?" She smiles, reading his nametag. "Mr. Laurio? I'm Grace." She picks up to mugs of beer, carrying them over to him. "You want another beer? Of course you do." She slides one over to him. He doesn't see the pills at the bottom of the mug.

* * *

><p>Laurio and Grace burst into the bathroom, kissing. He slams him into the door of a stall.<p>

"You're really aggressive." He smiles.

"Yes, I am." She opens the door pushes him in, taking off her jacket.

"I've never hooked up with a girl like you before."

"I know." She pushes him onto the toilet and kneels down, working on his pants.

"It's uh-it's kind of dirty in here, don't you think?"

"That's the idea." She opens his pants. "Velcro? Nice." She smiles.

"Bottoms up." He holds up his beer.

"I certainly hope so." She watches as he drains the mug and passes out. She stands up and turns him over, hitting his head on the toilet. She pulls his pants down and moves his shirt out of the way. She goes through her purse and pulls out a syringe filled with iron. Mystique shifts back into her natural form. "Bottoms up." She pulls his underwear down and sticks the syringe in, smiling as she pushes the plunger down.

* * *

><p>Underground at Alkali Lake, Professor Xavier wakes up, a contraption on his head. He sees Stryker leaning against the wall. "William."<p>

"Please, Xavier, don't get up. I call it the neural inhibitor. It keeps you outta here." He points to his head.

"What have you done with Scott?"

"Don't worry." He walks further into the room. Yuriko stands in the corner of the room. "I'm just giving him a little re-education. Of course, you know all about that, don't you?"

"You wanted me to cure your son, but mutation is not a disease."

Stryker turns to face him. "You're lying! You were more frightened of him than I was. Y'know, just one year after Jason returned from your school, my wife…you see, he resented us. He blamed us for his condition, so he would toy with our minds, projecting visions and scenarios into our brains. My wife, in the end, she took a power drill to her left temple in an attempt to bore the images out. My boy, the great illusionist."

The Professor sees Yuriko look around, seeming confused. Stryker notices as well and walks over to her, tilting her head forward and dropping his serum onto the back of her neck.

"For someone who hates mutants, you certainly keep some strange company." Charles says.

"They serve their purpose, as long as they can be controlled."

Yuriko looks up, and leaves the room.

"You arranged the attack on the president." The Professor realizes.

Stryker turns to him. "You didn't even have to read my mind." He says sarcastically. "Y'know, I've been working with mutants as long as you have, Xavier, but the most frustrating thing I've learned is nobody really knows how many even exist or how to find them. Except you. Unfortunately, this little potion won't work on you, will it? You're much too powerful for that. Instead, we'll go right to the source. Allow me to introduce mutant 143." A soldier rolls in a man in the wheelchair. The man does not seem aware of anything and he has surgical scars on his head. "The fluid secreted by his brain acts as a mind-controlling agent. But that's only where it begins."

The Professor takes a closer look at 143. "Jason? My God, William. This is your son. What have you done to him-"

"No, Charles. My son is dead. Just like the rest of you." He and the soldier leave.

After a moment, Jason looks at the Professor, who cringes.

* * *

><p>Bobby unlocks the door to his house. "Mom? Dad? Ronny? Is anybody home?" He calls. There is no answer. He looks at Rogue and Trinity. "I'll try and find you some clothes." He looks at John, who flips his lighter open and closed. "Don't burn anything."<p>

* * *

><p>Rogue and Trinity stand in Bobby's bedroom. Rogue puts her hair into a ponytail and looks around.<p>

"Hey." Bobby walks in. "I found some of my mom's old clothes. I think they're from before I was born." He hands the clothes to the girls.

Rogue looks at the outfit and chuckles. "Groovy."

* * *

><p>Logan stand in the kitchen and puts the communicator to his ear. "Hello?" He hears a whirring. "Hello?" He closes the communicator. "Jean. Where are you?" He mutters to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Trinity looks at Bobby, who still stands in the room. "You can leave now." She says.<p>

He looks at her. "Oh, yeah." He says, leaving the girls to get dressed.

Trinity waits until he's gone before speaking. "Can he at least _try _to hide it?"

Rogue looks at her. "What?"

"Come on; don't tell me you haven't noticed how big of a crush he has on you."

"He'll get over it. Just give it time." Rogue walks closer to her. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried, I'm annoyed. Imagine how much more make out time we'd have if he got his own girlfriend instead of pining after mine. It's like he times his interruptions."

Rogue presses a kiss to her lips. "You're cute when you're jealous." She smiles before turning around and getting undressed.

* * *

><p>John looks at Bobby's family pictures, seeing how happy they look.<p>

* * *

><p>Trinity finishes putting a shirt on when Rogue puts a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. Trinity smiles and tucks a loose white stand of hair behind Rogue's ear. She lets her hand trail to the back of Rogue's neck and pulls her in for a kiss. As the kiss grows deeper, Trinity lets her hands fall to Rogue's waist. Rogue wraps her arms around the girl's neck. They pull each other closer, when Bobby walks back in.<p>

"Oh." He says.

The two break away from the kiss and Trinity shoots an 'I told you so' look at Rogue. They look at Bobby.

He holds up a pair of gardening gloves. "These are my grandmother's."

Rogue takes the gloves. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Logan opens the fridge and looks in. He sees a few bottles of beer and takes one out. He opens it and takes a gulp before hearing movement. He extends his claws and holds his hand out, only to see a cat sitting on the island. The cat licks his claws. He hears the door open and pulls his claws back in.<p>

A teenage boy walks into the kitchen and stops upon seeing Logan. His mother and father walk in behind him.

"Ronny, next time you…" His father trails off at the sight of Logan. "Who the hell are you?" He stands in front of his family while his wife grabs the cat.

Bobby runs down the stairs and sees his family.

"Honey?" His mother asks. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Bobby, who is this guy?" His father asks.

"Uh…this is Professor Logan." He says. Rogue and Trinity walk down the stairs. "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

><p>Laurio walks in the door of the prison, carrying a food tray. He stands in front of the X-Ray.<p>

The guard looks at the screen in confusion as the reading takes longer than necessary before it reads 'No Metal'. "You're clear."

Laurio walks across the bridge and into Magneto's cell. "Have a nice sleep, Lehnsherr?" He sets the tray down and goes to leave.

Magneto smiles and sits up in bed. "There's something different about you Mr. Laurio."

"Yeah. I _was_ having a good day." He turns to look at Magneto.

Magneto stands up. "It's not that."

"Sit down."

"No." He walks closer.

"Sit your ass down."

"What could it be?" Magneto sticks he hand out and lifts Laurio into the air.

"What are you doin'?" He chokes.

"There it is. Too much iron in your blood." Blood seeps through Laurio's shirt as he pulls the iron out. He forms it into three small metal balls. Laurio falls to the ground, dead. "Mr. Laurio, never trust a beautiful woman, especially one who's interested in you." He winks before shooting the balls through the glass, over and over again. A guard looks through the window. The bridge is pulled back and magneto forms one of the balls into a platform, stepping onto it and floating across the building, using the other two balls to break the glass of the guard room. He kills the guards with the bullet like objects.

* * *

><p>John flips his lighter open and closed. Everyone else sits around the living room.<p>

"So, when did you first know you were a…" Bobby's mother trails off.

"A mutant?" John says, flipping his lighter open.

"Would you cut that out?" She asks. He looks at her before flipping it closed.

"You have to understand. We thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted." His father says.

"Bobby is gifted." Rogue tells them.

"We know that. We just didn't realise-"

"We still love you, Bobby." His mother tells him. "It's just…this mutant problem is a little-"

"What mutant problem?" Logan asks, leaning against the wall.

She looks at him. "Complicated." She finishes.

"What exactly are you a professor of, Mr. Logan?"

"Art." He says.

"Well, you should see what Bobby can do." Rogue says.

Bobby's mother takes a sip of her tea. She goes to put it down when he puts a finger to the teacup, freezing the liquid inside. Ronny squirms uncomfortably. His mother tips the frozen tea over onto the saucer and sets it down. The cat jumps onto the table and licks the frozen tea.

"I can do a lot more than that." Bobby says.

His brother jumps up from his seat and storms upstairs. "Ronny!" His mother calls as they watch the boy leave the room. "This is all my fault." She says.

"Actually they discovered that males are the ones that the mutant gene and pass it on, so it's his fault." John says, pointing to Bobby's father.

* * *

><p>Ronny watches from upstairs and dials a number into the phone, walking to his room. "I need the police. There are people in our house. They won't let us leave." He looks at his TV, which show a picture of the school.<p>

"_It's believed a manhunt for several fugitives from the facility is now under way." _The reporter explains.

* * *

><p>Storm pushes buttons on the Blackbird, only to hear static. "Nobody's responding. I can't get a signal."<p>

"Why don't you take a break? I'll keep trying." Jean says.

Storm unbuckles her seat belt and stands up, walking to the back of the jet where Kurt sits, praying in German. She looks at the carvings on his face. "There so…what are they?"

"They're angelic symbols…passed on to mankind by the archangel Gabriel."

"They're beautiful. How many do you have?"

"One for every sin. So quite a few." He says, making her smile. "You and Miss Grey are schoolteachers?"

"Yes. At a school for people like us, where we can be safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Everyone else."

"Y'know, outside of the circus most people were afraid of me. But I didn't hate them. I pitied them. Do you know why?" She shakes her head. "Most people will never know anything beyond what they see with their two eyes."

"Well I gave up on pity a long time ago."

"Someone so beautiful," He puts a hand on her cheek. "should not be so angry."

"Sometimes anger can help you survive."

"So can faith."

"Storm, I found an active com device." Jean says.

"Where?" Storm asks.

* * *

><p>Everyone turns when they hear a beeping. Logan looks at them before looking down. "Oh, God. It's for me." He takes the communicator out, walking outside.<p>

"Bobby, have you tried…not being a mutant?" His mother asks.

* * *

><p>"No one's left, Jean. Soldiers came." Logan explains.<p>

"_What about the children?" _Storm asks.

"I saw them escape. Not sure about the rest."

"_We haven't been able to reach the Professor or Scott either." _Jean says.

"_Where are you?" _Storm asks.

"Boston, with Bobby Drake's family."

"_Okay, we're on our way."_

"And Storm," He looks at the house. "make it fast." He walks back towards the house and sees police running across the yard in the reflection of the patio door. He walks into the house and closes the door. "We have to go. Now!"

"Why? Logan, what's wrong?" Rogue asks as they stand up.

Logan extends his claws and they walk out the door only to see several cop cars with officers aiming their weapons at them.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air." A male officer says, standing on one side of the porch.

"What's going on here?" Logan asks.

"Ronny." Bobby realizes.

"I said drop the knives!" The officer yells.

* * *

><p>An officer bangs on the patio door. "Open the door!" He orders. Bobby's parents look at them. He turns to his partner. "Break it." The officer smashes the glass and the rush in. "Turn around. Up against the wall."<p>

* * *

><p>"This is just a misunderstanding." Logan says.<p>

"Put the knives down!"

He looks at the officer. "I can't." He holds up his hands. "Look." He pulls the claws back in. The office shoots him in the head and Logan's body falls to the ground. Rogue screams and Trinity, Bobby, and John look on in horror. He aims at the teenagers. "Alright, the rest of you, on the ground now." He orders. Bobby, Trinity, and Rogue slowly lie on the ground. John stays standing. "Look kid, I said on the ground!"

"We don't wanna hurt you, kid." A female officer says from the other side of porch.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" John asks, flipping open his lighter. "I'm the worst one." He sends a stream of fire at the male cop, knocking him from the porch before doing the same to the female cop. He sends a stream of fire at the cops in the house. Before shooting two more at the police cars, blowing the officers away.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Ronny watches from his window in horror.<p>

* * *

><p>Another police car rushes down the street, sirens blaring. John shoots a stream of fire at another car, sending it into the air. The cops swerve their car to avoid it the falling vehicle. John smiles and shoots a stream of fire towards windshield of the car, making the officers inside scream.<p>

Trinity looks at Rogue. "You have to stop him." She tells her as quietly as she can. "If I try to, he'll just turn my electricity into fire."

Rogue nods and takes off one of her gloves. She grabs John's ankle. He groans as he feels his power disappearing and sees veins on his hands.

Rogue holds her hand out and puts the fires out. John keels over. The bullet falls out of Logan's head as he heals and his eyes snap open. Everyone looks up and sees the arrival of the Blackbird; their rescue.


	7. Flight

A/N: Sorry that it's been a while, but I got distracted by my other stories. Once again, sorry for the long wait.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Flight<p>

The Blackbird lands on the street. John, Trinity, Bobby and Rogue stand up. Logan stands up as well, cracking his neck. He looks at John before walking down the porch steps. The teens run in front of him. Logan sees the cop that shot him behind a bush, aiming his gun at him. He continues towards the Blackbird. Bobby stands in the yard, looking at his family who stand in front of an upstairs window. He turns around and runs to the jet.

* * *

><p>John enters the Blackbird and sees Kurt.<p>

"_Guten Tag._" Kurt greets.

The others walk in and look at him before taking their seats. Logan looks at Kurt as he begins strapping in. "Who the hell is this?"

"Kurt Wagner. But in the Munich circus I was known as 'The Incredible Nightcrawler'-"

"Save it." Logan turns around. "Storm."

"We're outta here." She says as they begin take off.

* * *

><p>Professor Xavier stands in his office. He looks down at his feet before looking up, smiling. His face sobers as he realizes that he's in an illusion.<p>

* * *

><p>Charles looks up from his seat. "Jason, stop it." The man across from him continues to stare, sending him another illusion. Charles cringes and gasps as he tries to fight it.<p>

* * *

><p>Professor Xavier finds himself sitting in his wheelchair in the middle of the hallway. He hears sniffling and turns his head towards the sound, seeing a little girl crouch in the corner. "It's all right. You can come out." He says.<p>

"Are they gone?" She asks.

"Yes." The girl gets up and walks over to him. "Where are all the other students?" He asks.

"I don't know."

"Well, we'll have to find them, won't we?" He says, smiling at her as she walks closer. He looks into her eyes. The left one is brown and the right one is blue. He wipes the tears from her cheeks. "We'll use Cerebro. Come on." He leads her away.

* * *

><p>Logan gets out of his seat and walks up to Jean and Storm. "How far are we?" He asks, leaning on Jean's seat.<p>

"We're actually coming up on the mansion now." Jean says, clicking some buttons before looking up at him.

A beeping sounds and Storm looks at the radar. "I've got two signals approaching." She says. "Coming in fast."

* * *

><p>Two jets race after the Blackbird.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to 20,000 feet. Return with our escort to Hanscom Air Force Base. You have ten seconds to comply." <em>A female voice sounds through the Blackbird.

Storm glances at Logan and Jean. "Wow. Somebody's angry."

"And I wonder why?" Logan says, shooting a look at John, who raises his eyebrows.

"_We are coming up alongside you to escort you to Hanscom Air Force Base. Lower your altitude now." _The woman says as two jets appear on each side of the Blackbird. She makes eye contact with Storm and motions them to begin their descent. _"Repeat; lower your altitude to 20,000ft. This is your last warning."_

Jean watches the jets pull away from them. "They're falling back."

Beeping sounds through the Blackbird. "They're marking us." Storm says and they look at the radar in alarm.

"What?" Logan says.

"They're gonna fire. Hang on!" She orders the others.

Logan begins to rush to his seat but slams into monitor as the Blackbird veers to the right. He finally makes it to his seat and begins to buckle in. The others buckle in as well, though Rogue struggles to do so. The seat belt continuously slips through her hands and she grips onto it. Kurt makes the motions of a cross over his chest and mutters a quiet prayer.

"I gotta shake 'em." Storm says before sending the Blackbird into a spiraling motion. She quickly rights them again.

John grips his seat. His eyes wide and face pale. "Please don't do that again."

"I agree." Logan says.

* * *

><p>The jets continue to follow the Blackbird.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't we have any weapons in this heap?!" Logan asks.<p>

Storm focuses and her eyes white out. The sky darkens and several tornadoes appear. The jets weave around them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Warning. Warning. Warning." <em>A computerized voice rings through one of the jets. The pilot makes it through a tornado just as it closes before he is forced to eject. He flies through the air before his parachute pops out and watches as the jet falls from the sky.

The second jet continues to expertly weave around the tornadoes.

* * *

><p>Storm focuses harder and the Blackbird rattles as she makes her way around the tornadoes. Rogue holds onto her unbuckled seat belt.<p>

* * *

><p>The woman in the jet tries to get a lock on the Blackbird.<p>

"_Warning. Warning." _A computerized voice sounds. _"Warning. Warning. Warning."_

She manages to get a lock on the target and fires two missiles before flipping down her visor and ejecting from the aircraft.

* * *

><p>Storm's eyes return to their original color. The tornadoes are now gone and the sky brightens, the sun shining once again.<p>

Jean looks at the students. "Everybody okay back there?" She asks.

"Yeah." They say, nodding.

"No." Logan says.

Suddenly their attention is brought to a rapid beeping. The missiles appear on the radar. "Oh my God, there's two of 'em." Storm says, panic on her face.

A look of focus crosses Jean's face.

* * *

><p>One of the missiles shake.<p>

* * *

><p>Jean focuses harder, fire appearing in her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>The missile spirals out of control before exploding.<p>

* * *

><p>"There's one more." Storm says, looking at the radar. "Jean?"<p>

Jean tries to focus but can't gain control over the missile. Her eyes widen. "Oh God." She manages to blow up the missile, but it is too close to the Blackbird, causing the door to blow up with it. The aircraft rocks hard.

Rogue screams as she flies from her seat and out of the Blackbird.

"Rogue!" Trinity and Bobby scream.

"No!" Logan screams.

Kurt looks through the opening as wind passes through his hair.

* * *

><p>Rogue continues to fall through the sky. Bamf! Kurt appears, wrapping his body around the girl. Bamf! They fall to the floor of the Blackwing.<p>

Trinity sobs in relief.

Storm struggles to gain control of the Blackbird as they quickly spiral towards the ground. Jean shares a look with Logan before looking away. Suddenly the door of the Blackbird pulls itself back together and the aircraft begins to slow. "Jean?" Storm asks.

"It's not me!" Jean says. The Blackbird jolts as it comes to a halt, floating in the air at an angle. They see Magneto and Mystique through the window, the former, who holds his hand out, controlling the Blackbird.

Magneto looks at Mystique. "When will these people learn how to fly?" He asks, chuckling. Mystique smiles in amusement.

* * *

><p>Once everyone is out of the Blackbird, Trinity takes Rogue into her arms. "Don't ever do that to me again." She says, squeezing the girl tightly before pulling away to kiss her.<p>

Nearby, Mystique tilts her head at the couple.

* * *

><p>Kurt sits in the tall grass, watching the X-Men converse.<p>

Rogue; now dressed in X-Men gear, walks over and takes a seat next to him. "Thank you." She says.

"_Sie sind willkommen." _He tells her.

Rogue looks at the X-Men. "Can you hear what they're saying?"

He smiles at her. "I could take a closer look."

* * *

><p>The X-Men, Magneto, and Mystique stand around the fire. They look towards Magneto, who is ready to answer their questions.<p>

Mystique looks at Trinity. "Shouldn't she be with the other kids?" She asks.

Trinity glares at her. "I'm an X-Man."

Mystique's eyes widen. "What?!" She asks, shocked. "You're too young!" The others faces curl in confusion at the genuine concern in the woman's voice.

"What does it matter to you?!" Trinity shoots.

"You are _not _doing this elf!" Mystique shouts.

Trinity looks at the woman. "What did you just call me?" She asks. Mystique's hesitates, realizing her mistake. "How do you know that name? Only my family calls me that." Mystique stays silent. "Answer me!" Trinity shouts. Mystique looks down before shifting into a hazel eyed blond woman. Trinity's eyes widen at the sight. "Aunt Raven?" The others look between the two in shock.

"You two know each other?" Logan asks.

Mystique keeps her eyes on Trinity. "She's my goddaughter."

Trinity blinks away tears as a heavy feeling of betrayal sets in her chest. The thought that the woman who helped raise her also played a part in her girlfriend's near death experience sickened her. "Moving on." She says in a hard tone.

Magneto sits down on a log. "His name is Colonel William Stryker, and he invaded your mansion for one purpose. He wanted Cerebro. Or enough of it to build one of his own."

"But that doesn't make sense. Stryker would need the professor to operate it." Jean says.

"Which I think is the only reason my old friend's still alive."

"Oh my God." Storm says as Trinity's and Jean's eyes widen in realization.

Logan looks at them. "What are you all so afraid of?"

"While Cerebro is working, Charles's mind is connected to every person on the planet. If he were forced to concentrate hard enough on a particular group, let's says mutants for example? He could _kill us all._" Magneto explains.

"Wait a minute. How would Stryker even know where to _find _Cerebro in the first place?" Storm asks.

Magneto looks down. "Because I told him." He sighs. "I helped Charles build it, remember? Mr. Stryker has powerful methods of persuasion, even against a mutant as strong as Charles."

"So who is this Stryker anyway?" Jean asks.

"He's a military scientist. He spent his whole life trying to solve the mutant problem. If you want a more intimate perspective, why don't you ask Wolverine?" He looks at Logan. "You don't remember, do you?" Logan looks at him in confusion. "William Stryker, the only other man I know who can manipulate adamantium. The metal on your bones, it carries his signature."

Logan closes his eyes, trying to remember. "But the Professor-"

"The Professor trusted you were smart enough to discover this on your own. He gives you more credit than I do."

"Why do you need us?" Storm asks.

"Mystique has discovered plans of a base that Stryker's been operating out of for _decades_. We know it's where he's building the second Cerebro, _but_ we don't know where the base is. And I believe one of you might."

"The professor already tried." Logan says.

"Once again, you think it's all about you." Magneto tells him, an amused smirk on his face.

Suddenly they hear a rustling and look up, seeing Kurt hanging in the tree above them with a sheepish smile on his face. "Hello." He waves.

* * *

><p>Once Kurt is on the ground, Jean asks him to sit across from her. He takes his seat with a wary look on his face. "I didn't mean to snoop."<p>

"Just try and relax." Jean tells him before placing a hand on each side of his head. She closes her eyes as she enters his mind.

* * *

><p><em>The dark halls of the underground base.<em>

* * *

><p><em>An operating chair.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Alkali Lake sign.<em>

* * *

><p><em>A dam.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Machines and x-ray pictures.<em>

* * *

><p><em>A syringe with a chemical leaking out the tip.<em>

* * *

><p><em>A man watching the experiments.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt gasps as he pulls away from Jean.<p>

"I'm sorry." She says, lowering her hands. "Stryker's at Alkali Lake." She tells the others.

Logan's brows furrow in confusion. "That's where the professor sent me. There's nothing left."

"Nothing left on the surface, Logan. The base is underground."

* * *

><p>With the discussion over, Trinity makes her way back to her tent.<p>

Mystique quickly follows behind her. "Trinity." She says but the girl ignores her. "Trinity!"

Trinity whirls around, glaring at her. "Don't!" She says. "This whole time, my whole life you have been lying to me!"

"You don't understand-"

"What I don't understand is why my mom chose you to be my godmother! Should something ever happen to her and dad, why would she send me to you of all people?!"

"Because your mother is my best friend! She is like a sister to me! And despite our different views on humans, we both have to same goal; to ultimately make sure that _you _are safe!" Mystique says strongly, shocking Trinity into silence. "We both would do _anything _to ensure your safety."

"What, so trying to kill Rogue; that was ensuring my safety?"

"I didn't know how deep your connection to Rogue was, and I'm sorry for that." Mystique tells her. "But I was trying to make the world a better place for you. For _us_."

Trinity shakes her head. "Not that way, not by killing humans simply because they're not mutants."

"Not everyone is like your father."

"And not everyone is like Stryker!"

"You're naïve if you think that those _humans _that you love so much, won't turn on you the second they get the chance."

"I'm not naïve! I know that this is going to be a hard battle, the same battle that we've been fighting for years! The same battle everyone's been fighting! Before the world even knew about mutants, they were already against each other. Over race, religion, and anything else that didn't fit their idea of _normal_. But we don't beat back ignorance with cruelty and death."

"You sound just like your mother." Mystique says. Trinity goes to speak again but she stops her. "That's not an insult. She'd be proud of you."

"She _is _proud of me."

Mystique sighs and shakes her head. "I just don't understand how she let you become and X-Man this early."

"Because I was ready. I already showed everything needed to be an X-Man. Going to save Rogue and everyone else that night was the final step."

"Why did they let you come? And how are you able to touch her?"

"First of all; they didn't. I figured out how to fly."

"You have a second mutation?"

"No. I can manipulate mine to do some pretty cool things though."

"Your mother must've been livid."

Trinity nods. "Yeah, she chewed me out pretty good. As for Rogue; she still can't control her power, but I can create an unnoticeable shield over my skin with my power. I hardly even notice it anymore." She turns and sees Rogue standing near her tent, watching them with a confused look on her face. She turns back to Mystique. "Goodnight." She goes to leave but Mystique grabs her hand.

"Trinity, I'm still the same person. I was there when you were born, when you took your first steps. I taught you how to throw a punch." She says. "I'm still your Aunt Raven and I love you."

Trinity looks at her, tears misting in her eyes. "I know. But I need time to think."

Mystique lets go of her hand and nods. "Goodnight." She looks at Rogue. "Looks like you have some questions to answer." She walks away.

Trinity sighs and walks over to Rogue.

Rogue looks at the direction Mystique went before looking back to Trinity. "What were you talking about?" She sees the tears in Trinity's eyes. "What's wrong? What did she say to you?"

"Nothing. It's um…" Trinity sniffs. "I just found out some things." She opens her tent and motions for Rogue to get in.

"I don't think we're allowed to share a tent."

"Rogue." Trinity sighs. "Right now, I don't care. I don't want to be alone right now and the only way you're going to get an explanation is if you get in the tent." Rogue stares at her for a moment before getting in. Trinity follows in after her and zips the tent closed before taking a seat on the ground. Rogue sits down and crosses her legs, an expecting look on her face. "What you saw…me and Mystique…" She trails off.

"What?"

"Mystique is my godmother. She helped raise me."

Rogue's eyes widen in shock. "What?!"

"I didn't know. She hid it from me."

"How did you find out?"

"She slipped up. When she found out that I was an X-Man, she freaked out a little and called me elf. My family are the only ones who call me that. That's what gave her up. She wouldn't know to call me that unless she was there."

"What happened after that?"

"We argued for a bit. Basically about our different views on humans and how mutants can find their place in this world. She said I reminded her of my mother."

"Do you know why your mother…"

"Chose her to be my godmother?" Trinity sighs. "They were best friends. _Are _best friends. She told me that they both have the same goal."

"What?"

"Keeping me safe. Though they may have different ways on how they plan to accomplish that, it's something they agree on."

Rogue looks at her and carefully brushes a strand of hair away from her face. "Are you okay?"

"How am I supposed to handle this? My whole life, I've known her as Aunt Raven. The woman who snuck me cookies and candy whenever she came over for dinner, who told my mom we were going to the park when really she was teaching me how to ride a dirt bike. She's the one who taught me how to fight." Trinity shakes her head. "Now I'm just wondering what she was doing before she came over and what she was doing after she left. Plotting evil schemes with Magneto?"

"You know I'm not Mystique's biggest fan, but from what you just told me; it really does sound like she loves you. I can understand why she and your mom didn't tell you her true identity while you were younger. They just wanted to protect you. They didn't want these questions going through your head because they both knew the end result; that even though she's done terrible things, you still love her."

"Rogue, you almost _died _because of her. She led you to Magneto."

"And I'm still sitting here saying that it's okay for you to love her. She's your family."

Trinity looks at her before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For understanding." She kisses Rogue again, deeper this time.

"Trinity-"Rogue says, only to be cut off by the girl's lips. Trinity lowers her towards the ground and begins to kiss down her neck before sucking on her pulse point. "Trinity." Rogue moans, her eyes fluttering and her fist clenching at the back of the girl's jacket. "We need to stop."

Trinity trails her kisses up and nibbles on the girl's earlobe. "I almost lost you today."

"But you didn't." Rogue says. "We need to stop." Trinity places one last kiss on her lips before pulling back. "I almost died today and you just had your life turned upside down by someone you trusted." Trinity goes to say something but Rogue continues speaking. "Neither of us are in the right frame of mind right now. When we do this, I don't want it to be about anything else but us."

Trinity looks into her eyes. "I love you." She says, making Rogue's eyes widen. "And I'm not saying it because you almost died today, or because I just tried to get into your pants." Rogue chuckles. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you for weeks. We're trying to take it slow, and I didn't want to freak you out. But today showed me that I can't leave anything left unsaid." She rolls off of Rogue. "You don't need to say it back. I just wanted you to know."

"I love you too." Rogue says. "And I'm not just saying it to make you happy. I've never been in love before, but I _do _know that I don't ever want to lose you. It's not about the fact that I can touch you. I started having feelings for you before that. When I met you, I felt welcome and happy for the first time in months. No one else did that for me. _You _did. It was always you." She kisses Trinity. "That's never gonna change."

Trinity smiles at her. "You're not going back to your tent." She says. "I believe I'm need of some snuggles."

Rogue laughs and lays her head on Trinity's chest and girl wraps her arms around her waist. "We're going to get in trouble."

"No we're not. I'll pull the puppy dog eyes and say 'but she almost died! I didn't want to be away from her!' and they'll have sympathy and spare us."

Rogue rolls her eyes with a smile on her face. "So…elf?"

"It's my family's nickname for me. When I was a baby, my ears were a little large for my head before I grew into them. My dad said that I looked like a little elf. I've been stuck with that name ever since."

"It's cute."

"I've been thinking about my X-Man name. I wanted something close to me but still unique."

"What is it?"

"Dark Elf."

"So elf is obvious, due to the fact that it reminds you of home…"

Trinity lifts up a hand, showing Rogue the electricity dancing around her fingers. "In training sessions, I force everyone to rely on their senses more because the first thing I do is take out the lights. They won't know I'm coming until they see a light in the darkness. By then, it's too late."

"So Dark Elf it is."

"Yup. Plus, when I put my hood up it kinda hides half my face. I feel like it adds to the mystery."

"My dark hero." Rogue smiles.

* * *

><p>Logan walks by the Blackbird and sees Jean walking down the steps.<p>

"Hey." She greets.

"Hey." He takes a puff of his cigar.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"How we doin'?" He asks, quickly changing the subject.

"Not good." She walks further down the steps. "It looks like four or five hours before I can get it off the ground."

"That's not what I meant." He says, stepping closer to her.

"I'm just worried about Scott." She says, finally stepping to the ground.

"I'm worried about you. That was some display of power up there."

"Obviously it wasn't enough."

"Come on." He puts a hand on her shoulder before trailing it up her neck, briefly caressing her cheek before letting it fall back to her shoulder.

Jean looks down before looking at him again. "I love him."

"Do you?" He asks quietly.

"Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, Logan. They don't take him home. They marry the good guy."

"I could be the good guy."

She smiles. "Logan, the good guy sticks around-" She is cut off as Logan pulls her in for a deep kiss.

"Jean." He says when she pulls away slightly.

"Please. Don't make me do this."

"Do what?"

"This." She walks back up the steps into the Blackbird, leaving Logan standing alone.

* * *

><p>Mystique watches the scene with a smirk on her face.<p>

"Excuse me." She hears a voice. She turns and sees Kurt standing next to her. "They say you can imitate anybody, even their voice."

"Even their voice." Mystique says in Kurt's voice.

"Then why not stay in disguise all the time y'know? Look like everyone else?"

"'Cause we shouldn't have to." She says in her own voice before walking away.

* * *

><p>Bobby sets up his tent before walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan lies in his tent, looking at his dog tag when his tent is zipped open. 'Jean' walks in and lowers to her knees.<p>

Logan sits up. "Look-" He starts but 'Jean' lightly places her fingers on his lips before moving them to the back of his head and bringing him in for a kiss.

Logan lies back down, their lips still connected and places his hand on her waist. He slips a hand up her shirt and feels three distinct scars on her stomach.

'Jean' breaks away from the kiss. "No one's ever left a scar quite like you." Mystique says, shifting into her natural form.

"What do you want, an apology?"

"You know what I want." She whispers into his ear before pulling back again. "But what do you want?" She shifts into Storm before shifting into Rogue. Finally she shifts back into Jean. Logan shoves her off of him and sits up. "What do you really want?" She asks, shifting into Stryker.

"I want you to get out."

She shifts back into her natural form before leaving.

* * *

><p>The Blackbird flies through the skies, heading towards Alkali Lake.<p>

* * *

><p>Bobby and Rogue stand looking at the X-Men uniforms.<p>

"Why don't we get uniforms?" Rogue asks.

"Yeah, where's ours?" Bobby says.

"They're on order. Should arrive in a few years." Logan says, zipping his up and walking deeper into the jet.

"Trinity got one." He tells him.

"Well that's just because I'm cooler than you Iceman." She walks up to him, patting him on the shoulder.

Rogue hears chuckling and turns to see Mystique and Magneto quietly conversing with amused smiles on their faces. They look at her.

"We love what you've done with your hair." Magneto says, gaining Trinity's and Bobby's attention.

Rogue glares at the man and slides off one of her gloves, stepping towards him.

"Hey." Trinity says, grabbing her hand. "Come on, let's go." She leads Rogue away, Bobby following after them.

John flips his lighter open and closed and looks at Magneto. "So, they say you're the bad guy."

"Is that what they say?"

John looks at his helmet. "That's a dorky-looking helmet. What's it for?"

Magneto looks at him. "This dorky-looking helmet is the only thing that's gonna protect me from the _real_ bad guys." He moves John open lighter to his hand, making the boy sit up. "What's your name?" He asks, looking at the flame.

"John."

Magneto looks at him. "What's your _real_ name, John?"

John brings the flame over to his hand. "Pyro."

"Quite a talent you have there, Pyro."

"I can only manipulate the fire. I can't create it." He says.

"You are a god among insects. Never let anyone tell you different." He closes the lighter and hands it back to John.


	8. Infiltration

Chapter Eight: Infiltration

Two soldiers stand aside as another enters the dingy room in the underground facility. He walks up to Stryker, who sits in front of several monitors, typing in information. Yuriko stands to the slide, slightly behind him. "Sir." The soldier says. "The machine has been completed to all specifications."

"Good." Stryker answers. He looks at the surveillance monitor, watching the captured students. He sees a young boy; Artie touch the wall, only to be harshly shocked. The other children jump back at his yelp of pain and Artie shakes off the pain in his hand. Stryker lets out an amused chuckle at the sight.

The soldier looks at the screen. "If I may ask, sir, why are we keeping the children here?"

"I'm a scientist, Sergeant Lyman. When I build a machine, I wanna make sure that it's working."

* * *

><p>The Blackbird sits in a snowy clearing. Inside, storm stands in front of the group, pointing to holographic images. "All right, this is a topographic map of the dam. This is the spillway. You see these density changes in the terrain? They're tire tracks." She explains.<p>

"That's the entrance." Logan says.

Storm nods. "Mmhmm." She switches to a different image. "And this shows the depth of the ice covering the ground." A different image appears. "Now, this is recent water activity." Logan stares at the image with a contemplative look on his face.

"If we go in, Stryker could flood the spillway." Jean says.

Storm looks at Kurt. "Can you teleport inside?"

"No." Kurt says, shaking his head. "I have to be able to see where I'm going; otherwise I could wind up inside a wall."

"I'll go." Logan speaks. The others turn to him. "I've a hunch he'll want me alive."

"Wolverine." Magneto calls, getting Logan's attention. "Whoever goes into the dam needs to be able to operate the spillway mechanism. What do you intend to do?" He asks, walking towards the man. "Scratch it with your claws?"

Logan steps towards him. "I'll take my chances."

"But I won't." He says, turning to look at Mystique, who smirks.

* * *

><p>Mystique is about to walk out of the Blackbird when a hand grabs hers. She turns around and sees Trinity.<p>

Trinity looks at the blue-skinned woman. "Be careful." She says.

Mystique gives her a small smile before lifting her hand and caressing Trinity's cheek. "I always am." She says. "Once I'm in, it's you I'm worried about. Are you sure you can handle this elf?" She asks, letting her hand fall.

Trinity chuckles. "I can handle a few soldiers." She smiles at Mystique. "I had a good teacher." She says, making Mystique smile. "And my name is Dark Elf."

"Dark Elf?" Mystique asks. "Interesting."

"Just wait until you see me in action." She says. "Now go. If you die, I'm telling mom."

"If _you _die, your mother will kill me herself." Mystique says before leaving.

* * *

><p>'Logan' walks through the dark tunnels of the dam.<p>

* * *

><p>A soldier watches Logan on the monitors. "Sir, there's someone coming down the spillway." He says. Stryker gets out of his seat and comes to look at the monitor. "I'm flooding it."<p>

"Wait." Stryker says.

* * *

><p>'Logan' looks at the entrance into the facility and holds out his arms. "Stryker!" He yells, his voice echoing through the tunnel. He steps closer to the entrance and sees a camera above it. "Stryker!" He calls again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, look who's come home." Stryker says, smiling. The soldier sends him a curious look.<p>

* * *

><p>'Logan' hears movement and turns to see a wall on each side of the tunnel slide away. Soldiers hurry out, aiming their guns at him. One soldier carries a large contraption meant to be used as an upper body handcuff. Logan turns back around and holds his hands up.<p>

"Move and you're dead." A soldier says as they strap the guard around 'Logan's' body and cuff his hands to it. The entrance to the dam slides open and they lead him through.

Stryker walks through a sliding door and stops when he sees 'Logan' and the soldiers. He turns to the soldier behind him. "The one thing I know better than anyone is my own work. Seal the room. Shoot it." He says before walking away.

'Logan' raises an eyebrow.

The soldier nods to Stryker before turning to the others. "Seal the room. Step away!" He yells, aiming his gun at 'Logan'.

Mystique smirks before shifting into her natural form. Slipping out of the guard and doing a front flip, kicking the two soldiers behind her. She kneels towards the ground, kicking another soldier in the face and throwing the guard contraption at another. Bullets fly through the air as the other soldiers' fire at her. She swings a soldier around before flipping off the platform, kicking a soldier away as she lands. She turns around and takes the soldier standing behind her by the arms, using him as a human shield from the bullets. She throws him to the side and slides through the closing doors, sticking her middle finger up at the soldiers as she goes. The doors close.

* * *

><p>A soldier watches Stryker walks through the halls of the facility on the monitor. He turns as 'Stryker' walks through the room with a soldier accompanying him.<p>

"We have a metamorph loose." 'Stryker' says. "Could be anybody."

The soldier turns back to the monitor. "Anybody?" He says, not seeing 'Stryker' use one hand to knock the soldier behind him out with his own gun. He turns to the sound only to be hit in the face with the gun, knocking him out.

'Stryker' steps towards the monitors.

* * *

><p>Stryker and Yuriko run through the facility with a group of soldiers behind them. They run up to the closing door and bend to see who is in side.<p>

'Stryker' bends down and waves at the group as the doors close.

Stryker looks at the soldier next to him. "Can you override the spillway mechanism?"

The soldier shakes his head. "Everything's controlled from that room, that's why the doors are so thick."

"Oh, really?!" Stryker says, throwing up his arms before turning to the others. "Get some charges. Blow the doors open." He orders and looks at the camera's in the hallway. "Take out these cameras!" He yells.

The soldier pulls out a hand gun and shoots the camera.

* * *

><p>Mystique sees the video feed go out as the camera is destroyed. She touches her hand to the communicator in her ear. "I'm in."<p>

* * *

><p>Storm looks up at Logan and Magneto.<p>

"She's good." Logan says.

"You have no idea." Magneto tells him.

Rogue walks up to Trinity, who stands near the Blackbirds door. She wraps her arms around the girl. "Come back to me."

Trinity tightens her grip on Rogue. "Always."

Rogue pulls away slightly and pulls Trinity in for a deep kiss. Once they run out of air, they pull away. "Be careful in there."

"I will."

"I love you."

Trinity smiles at the girl. "I love you too."

Bobby looks at the couple before looking away in despair.

Trinity pulls away from Rogue and walks over to Bobby. "Hey." She says, making the boy look at her. "Keep her safe. Don't let anything happen to her."

He looks at Rogue before looking back at Trinity. "I won't."

"Good." Trinity says, a hint of sympathy in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Mystique types on the computer and turns her head, seeing the surveillance video of the captured students.<p>

* * *

><p>The soldiers attach the charges to the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Mystique continues typing.<p>

* * *

><p>A soldier activates the charges, turning the blue numbers red. "Fire in the hole." They run around the corner as the bomb explodes.<p>

* * *

><p>Mystique turns her head at the sound.<p>

* * *

><p>"Move, move, move." A soldier orders as they run up to the damaged door.<p>

* * *

><p>Mystique turns around and continues typing.<p>

* * *

><p>Lights on a fuse box activate and the soldiers guarding the spillway doors turn around as they open. They squint they eyes at the sight of lightning and look cautiously at the doors as wind begins to blow.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sir." A soldier says, holding his hand up to the communicator in his ear. "She's opened the spillway doors. More mutants have entered the base.<p>

"How many?" Stryker asks.

"We've lost coms, some sort of electrical interference."

"Sergeant Lyman."

"Sir." The man stands at the ready.

"Gather the rest of your men and meet me outside Cerebro." He looks at the two soldiers near the door. "You, carry on. When I come back I want this door open all the way!"

The soldier's nod and pick up the pace as Stryker leads the rest of the group away.

* * *

><p>Professor Xavier leads the little girl down the hallway of Cerebro. He sits in front of the door as it scans his eyes before unlocking. "Welcome, Professor." The computerized voice says. He turns to look at the little girl.<p>

"Don't leave me alone." She says. "Please?"

"You can come inside." He says.

* * *

><p>In reality, Professor Xavier sits inside of Stryker's Cerebro. Jason sits behind him with a soldier monitoring them.<p>

* * *

><p>Charles leads the little girl into Cerebro and the doors close behind them.<p>

* * *

><p>Mystique continues to type on the computer but turns around at the sound of the door creaking. She stands from her seat and flinches as a large part of the door explodes and is pulled away.<p>

Magneto lets his hand fall, dropping the metal to the floor.

Jean telekinetically holds the soldier's upside down and pushes them into the wall, knocking them out.

Magneto, Kurt, and the rest of the X-Men hurry into the room. "Have you found it?" He asks.

Mystique turns back to the screen. "A large portion of energy from the dam has been diverted to this chamber." She explains.

Trinity looks at the screen. "Cerebro."

"There it is." Magneto says.

"Can you shut it down from here?" Storm asks.

Mystique types for a few seconds. "No."

"Come." Magneto says, turning to leave. "There's little time."

"Not without us." Jean says, making him look at her.

Storm notices an image on one of the monitors and steps towards it. "My God. The children." She turns to Kurt. "Kurt, will you come with me?"

"Yes." He nods.

"Where are they?"

Wolverine steps towards one of the monitor's, seeing Stryker walking down a hallway. "Stryker." He says quietly to himself.

"They're being held in a containment cell one level down." Mystique says.

"Alright." Storm says to the group. "We'll get the children and meet you at Cerebro."

"Okay." Jean says. "I'll try to find Scott and the professor."

"I'll go with you." Trinity tells her.

No sees Logan take off his communicator and leave.

"Will you be all right without us?" Storm asks.

Jean looks at Magneto and Mystique. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

Storm looks around. "Where's Logan?"

Jean spots his earpiece on a table. "He's gone."

* * *

><p>Soldiers rush through the hallways and take aim.<p>

"You. Set up a perimeter." One orders.

Stryker and Yuriko walk up to the doors of Cerebro. He types in a code and walks in once the doors open. He walks down the walkway and up to Jason, touching the back of his chair before leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Jason." He says. "It's time. Time to find our friends."

* * *

><p>The little girl walks up to Charles. "Is it time to find our friends?"<p>

* * *

><p>"All of them." Stryker says. "All of the mutants."<p>

* * *

><p>"All of the mutants." The girl says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Everywhere." He says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Everywhere." The girl says.<p>

"That's right." Charles says.

"Every one of them?"

"Oh yes."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"It's time to bring it to an end." Stryker says. "Make me proud." He whispers before walking away and closing the doors.<p>

* * *

><p>Charles puts on his helmet. "Just don't move."<p>

* * *

><p>Stryker turns to the soldiers. "Kill anyone who approaches. Even if it's me." He walks away.<p>

* * *

><p>Red lights light up as Professor Xavier navigates through Cerebro.<p>

* * *

><p>Trinity, Jean, Magneto, and Mystique walk through the hallways. They stop when they hear the approaching footsteps and voices of soldiers. Trinity turns to the group. "You guys go." She says. "I handle them."<p>

Jean nods while Mystique hesitates. "Are you sure?"

Trinity gives her a small smile. "I'm a big girl now Aunt Raven. I can take care of myself."

"We need to keep moving." Jean tells Mystique when the woman doesn't move. After a moment, Mystique nods before continuing on with Magneto and Jean.

Trinity turns down a different hallway and raises her hood before grabbing her batons and flicking them out. The lights in the hallway flicker before going out completely.

* * *

><p>Jean furrows her brow as she, Mystique, and Magneto walk through the hallways.<p>

* * *

><p>Cyclops steps from around the corner and raises a hand to his visor.<p>

* * *

><p>Jean gasps and throws her arms out, using her powers to push Magneto and Mystique to the ground as a red energy blast hits the wall. Smoke fills the hall and rocks falls to the floor as the trio hit the ground. Jean turns to Magneto and Mystique. "Go!" She says. "I'll take care of him."<p>

"This is one lovers' quarrel we cannot get involved in, my dear." Magneto says, picking up his helmet as he and Mystique continue on.

Jean runs around the corner and holds out her hand, pushing Cyclops through the air with her powers. He fires his visor, hitting a car and knocking it through the air as he flies. He grunts as he hits the wall and falls to the ground.

Jean runs over and looks over the balcony. "Scott!" She calls, looking for him. "Scott?"

* * *

><p>"Keep your eyes peeled!" A soldier orders as the lights go out. They try to see as best as they can and listen closely for any steps.<p>

Trinity steps from around the corner and silently walks towards them. She charges electricity into her batons before hitting a soldier across the face.

"Ahh!" He falls to the ground.

Trinity ducks and silently moves across the hall as the soldiers' fire their guns, light appearing with each bullet. Trinity lets electricity trails from one of her batons, creating a whip and wrapping it around two soldiers before disappearing from sight again.

* * *

><p>Storm and Kurt walk through the hallways and stop at the sound of young voices yelling. "Help us, anybody!" They turn down a hallway.<p>

"Listen." A child says, standing up at the sound of footsteps.

"Help!"

"Get us out of here!" They yell.

Storm crouches to the floor and looks down a gate. "Jubilee?"

"Storm." The girl says in relief. "Get us out of here."

Storm nods. "We're coming." She stands up. Bamf!

Bamf! The children jump back in fright as Kurt appears in the cell with them.

* * *

><p>Logan walks through the facility.<p>

* * *

><p>Jean walks around the lower levels. "Scott!" She calls. She turns around at the sound of footsteps and Scott touches his visor, shooting at her. She blocks it with her powers, her feet sliding across the floor at the force of the blast. "Scott, don't do this!" She says, being pushed even farther back as he walks closer. She opens her eyes, fire appearing in them and grunts. Scott yells as he is thrown the air. The energy blast Jean away as well. The machines around them shake loose as the energy escapes to the rest of the room. Rocks fall from the ceiling.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside, the dam cracks and pieces fall away.<p>

* * *

><p>Stryker and Yuriko stop at the sound, looking up. Stryker looks around before continue forward but stops as water droplets land on his glasses. He looks at the ceiling and sees more water leaking from it. He slides his glasses back on.<p>

* * *

><p>Trinity hides around a corner, crouched and panting. She looks around, trying to figure out where the rumbling sound came from. She hears the soldiers move closer to her position and notices water quickly dripping to the floor from several cracks in the ceiling, creating small puddles.<p>

* * *

><p>Machines spark around Jean as she lies on sprawled out on the ground. She screams in pain when a foot hits her leg.<p>

Scott kneels down. "Jean. No, no, no, it's okay. It's okay. It's me."

"Scott." She says.

"I'm so sorry." He pulls her into his arms.

"I thought I'd lost you." She wraps her arms around him.

"Oh, God." He presses several kisses to her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I could see you, but I couldn't stop myself. I tried."

"I love you so much." Jean says, running her hands through his hair.

"I love you." He pulls away.

"Ah!" Jean grunts in pain. "My leg."

"Easy."

"Scott." She says, making him look at her. She stares ahead blankly. "Something's wrong."

* * *

><p>As the soldiers turn the corner, Trinity listens as their footsteps hit the water puddles and throws her arm out, shooting electricity at the floor. The soldiers grunt and spasm, accidentally firing their weapons. Trinity turns away as bullets spray the air. She lets her arm down and glances around the corner, seeing the body of soldiers on the floor. Some twitching, while the others are dead. She looks down in sorrow before standing up and walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>Stryker and Yuriko walk into the control room and sees that the valves are overloading. "Oh my God." He says. "No!" He yells before running out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you found the mutants yet? Have you found all of them?" The little girl asks.<p>

"I'm trying. There are so many of them." Charles tells her.

"Then concentrate."

* * *

><p>Logan walks around the facility and turns around. He sees an entrance to a room and walks towards it. He walks down the steps and looks around, seeing experiment cases. He stops as he sees the tub of water that he dreamt about. X-Rays of the human skeleton hang on the wall in front of the tub. He closes his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash<em>

_Logan struggles underwater._

* * *

><p>Logan opens his eyes and walks over to the tub, seeing a dark silver liquid boiling on the side of it. He touches a needle gun.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash<em>

_The needle gun nears Logan's head._

* * *

><p>Logan looks up with wide eyes, walking around the tub. He looks down and notices three claw marks. He touches them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash<em>

_Logan slashes at the people around him._

* * *

><p><em>Flash<em>

_Logan stumbles through the hallways, naked._

* * *

><p><em>Flash<em>

_Logan yells in pain. He looks at his bloody hands, seeing three metal claws sticking out from between his knuckles. He screams._

* * *

><p><em>Flash<em>

_Logan pushes open the door and runs away._

* * *

><p>Logan pulls his hand away from the claw marks in shock.<p>

"The tricky thing about adamantium is that if you ever manage to process its raw, liquid form, you gotta keep it that way." Stryker explains as he and Yuriko walk down the steps and into the room. Logan turns to look at them before looking at the boiling liquid. "Keep it hot. Because once the metal cools, it's indestructible." Logan glares at the man. "But you already know that." Stryker continues on to another entrance but Yuriko stay standing to the side. "I used to think you were one of a kind, Wolverine. I was wrong."

Yuriko smirks at Logan.

Logan runs towards Stryker but Yuriko spins around, backhanding him. The sound of metal hitting metal rings through the room as Logan grunts. She pushes him, sending him flying through the air before sliding across the floor.

* * *

><p>Stryker continues through the room and types in a code to a door.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan stands up and extends his claws. Yuriko holds her hands up and claws extend from each of her fingernails. Logan watches with wide eyes. "Holy shit."<p>

Yuriko holds her hands up and jumps, spinning through the air. She scratches Logan across the face as she lands. He turns back to her and tries to stab her but she blocks him, stabbing him in the arm and sliding across the floor on her back. He goes to stab her once again, only to be blocked. He grunts in pain as Yuriko stabs him in the stomach. She uses her grip to flip over his back, throwing him across the room. Logan grunts as he hits a pillar, cement crumbling as her falls to the ground.

Stryker walks through the dark tunnels.

Yuriko wiggles her fingers and stands at the ready for Logan to stand up.

Logan lifts his head up and cracks his neck as the wounds on his face heals. He lifts himself onto his knees when he sees Yuriko running towards him. He sticks out his arm and stabs her through the stomach. The throws her into a wall and slashes at her but she spins out of the way of his attacks. He slashes at her again, his claws slicing through the bars as she ducks out of the way. Yuriko kicks him in the stomach and slashes at him as well but he backs away. He slashes at her again and she dodges before finally being caught across the face. Logan yells as he stabs her in the stomach. Yuriko grunts in pain. Logan stabs his other claws into her as well.

Yuriko looks up, the wounds on her face healing. The frowns as he sees this. Yuriko smirks before wrapping her hands around Logan's wrists and crawling up his legs. She wraps one of her legs behind his head and leans back, pulling his claws out of her body. She lets go of his wrists, kicking him in the head and flipping away.

Logan grunts and falls to the ground, hitting his head on a stair step. Yuriko lands on the ground on all fours and looks back a Logan.

Logan looks up and stands the woman runs towards him. She tackles him through the air and into a glass case. They jump back up to their feet and Yuriko kicks Logan across his face. She rapidly stabs her claws into his back.

Logan elbows her in the face and jumps up, grabbing her in a choke hold and bending her back. Yuriko uses the momentum to flip behind Logan and bends him back. Stabbing her claws into him and tossing him into the air. Logan yells as he goes flying and lands on a metal gate hanging above the tub. Yuriko hops onto the bottom of the gate and wraps a hand across Logan's neck, using her other hand to repeatedly stab him in the back. Blood drips into the tub below.

Logan grunts and stretches his arms out, cutting the chains holding the gate up. Sparks fly as the gate falls onto the tub, trapping Yuriko in the water. Logan coughs as he tries to regain his breath.

* * *

><p>Bobby and Rogue sit on the floor of the Blackbird, waiting for someone to communicate with them.<p>

John flips his lighter close. "That's it." He says, making the other two look at him. He stands up and reaches across them. Pressing a button to lower the door of the Blackbird.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Bobby asks as he and Rogue stand up, following after John.

John puts his jacket on. "I'm sick of this 'kids table' shit. I'm going in there."

"John, they told us to stay in the plane." Rogue says.

He turns to look at her. "You always do as you're told?"

Bobby and Rogue watch as he walks down the steps and out of the Blackbird. Rogue turns to looks at the pilot seat.


	9. Sacrifice

Chapter Nine: Sacrifice

Logan coughs as his wounds heal. He turns onto his side. Suddenly, Yuriko stands from the water; her claws extended. She plunges them into his back. Logan screams in pain as she drives her claws deeper into his body. He sees a set of needle guns and screams as he crawls towards them, Yuriko's claws still in his back. She digs her claws in even deeper, making him scream again.

Yuriko pulls her claws out and goes to stab him again, but Logan grabs a needle gun and stabs her in the stomach, releasing the adamantium. Yuriko looks at him in shock as adamantium bleeds from her mouth, eyes, and nose. Logan closes his eyes in disgust and pulls the needle away. Yuriko falls back into the water, sinking to the bottom of the tub with a metallic clink. Logan sighs in relief.

* * *

><p>The professor looks at the red lights around him.<p>

"Find all the mutants." The little girl says. "All of them. Find them. Find all the mutants. Everywhere. Each one. All of them." The professor focuses on the mutants. "Good. Kill them."

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the doors of Cerebro, a large grew of soldiers look towards the door, hearing a low whistling sound. The turn back around when they hear a sound down the hallway and ready their weapons. Suddenly, the pins on their grenades lift up and fly off. They try to take the grenades off their vest but are too late.<p>

The grenades drop to the ground as Magneto and Mystique make their way down the hall, stepping over the bodies and debris.

* * *

><p>Logan hops off the gate and onto the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Magneto walks up to the doors of Cerebro and puts on his helmet.<p>

* * *

><p>"Concentrate. Concentrate harder." The little girl says. "Now find them all. Find all the mutants. Concentrate harder. Each and every one. Find all the mutants. Kill them all. Find them all. Kill them."<p>

* * *

><p>Scott holds Jean up as they walk down the hall. Jean gasps, making them stop. "Cerebro." She says. "We're too late." Suddenly she and Scott feel a sharp pain in their heads, and they scream.<p>

* * *

><p>Mystique screams and falls to her knees, clutching her head. Magneto looks at her in concern.<p>

* * *

><p>The students fall to the floor in pain. Storm slumps on a wall and Kurt falls to his knees.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan falls to the ground with a hand to his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Trinity lies on the ground, electricity dancing over her body as she screams in pain. She rolls onto her side, holding a hand to her head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>San Francisco, California<em>

Alec Clairborn sits on the kitchen floor, holding a screaming Vivian in his arms. "Viv!" He yells in concern, but his wife continues screaming.

* * *

><p>"Eric, hurry!" Mystique says, clutching her head as her form shifts over and over again.<p>

Magneto holds his hands up and begins to pull the doors apart.

* * *

><p>Stryker walks through the tunnels and twists open a heavy door before pushing it, revealing the snowy ground outside. He quickly steps out and pushes the door closed.<p>

* * *

><p>John lies in the middle of the freezing woods, holding his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Rogue and Bobby lie on the floor of the Blackbird, moaning in pain.<p>

* * *

><p>Stryker makes his way up the snow covered hill and towards a helicopter.<p>

* * *

><p>Magneto continues to pull the doors apart before finally opening them.<p>

* * *

><p>The professor looks up in confusion as Cerebro powers down. "That's strange."<p>

The little girl looks around, breathing heavily in panic.

* * *

><p>Storm and the students look around as the pain suddenly disappears.<p>

* * *

><p>John sighs in relief and stands from the ground.<p>

* * *

><p><em>San Francisco <em>

Alec holds a panting Vivian in his arms. "What the hell just happened?" He asks.

* * *

><p>The little girl whimpers in fear.<p>

* * *

><p>The doors to Cerebro slide open and Magneto walks in. He walks past Jason and looks him in the eyes. He taps his helmet, indicating that Jason can't enter his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Scott helps Jean stand from the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Bobby hugs Rogue once they stand from the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan grunts as he stands up.<p>

* * *

><p>Magneto steps at Charles and takes a step towards him. "How does it look from there, Charles? Still fighting the good fight? From here, it doesn't look like they're playing by your rules. Maybe it's time to play by theirs." Magneto lifts himself into the air and the panels around Cerebro begin to switch places.<p>

Mystique watches in wonder.

Magneto finishes his work and lowers himself to the ground. He turns around and looks at Mystique, nodding at her.

Mystique walks into Cerebro, shifting into Stryker. She walks up to Jason and crouches to speak into his ear. "There's been a change of plan." She looks at Magneto, who smirks. She turns back to Jason and whispers into his ear. She looks up once she's finished and shifts back into her natural form.

Magneto pats Charles on the shoulder. "Goodbye, Charles." He says before he and Mystique walk out of Cerebro. He turns and slides the doors shut.

* * *

><p>"There's been a change of plans." The little girl says. Charles looks at the white lights surround them. "Now find them. Focus. Find them all. The humans. Find all of them. Every one."<p>

* * *

><p>Stryker kneels under the helicopter and unhooks the chain from the wheel gear. He stands up and walks around the helicopter only to be met with a punch in the face by Logan, who picks him up and slams him into the helicopter before stabbing him in the side with his claws. Stryker screams in pain.<p>

Logan glares at him. "How does it feel, bub?"

Stryker smiles as he pants. "Why did you come back?"

"You cut me open. You took my life."

"You make it sound as if I stole something from you. As I recall, it was you who volunteered for the procedure."

"Who am I?"

"You…are just a failed experiment." He screams as Logan digs his claws in deeper. "If you really knew about your past, what kind of person you were, the work we did together…" He pants. "People don't change, Wolverine. You were an animal then. You're an animal now. I just gave you claws."

Logan turns as the sound of alarms ring through the woods.

* * *

><p>The dam begins to break, and rooms flood with water.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan turns to Stryker. "What the hell is that? What is it?!"<p>

"The dam's ruptured. It's gonna flood water into the spillway. It's trying to relieve the pressure. It's too late. In a few minutes we'll all be underwater." He explains. "Come with me, and I'll tell you all you wanna know. You can't help your friends. They're as good as dead, Wolverine. You're a survivor. Always have been." He smiles.

"I thought I was just an animal…with claws." Logan says. Stryker leans away as Logan extends his claws towards his face. "If we die, you die." Stryker screams as Logan pulls his claws from his body and pushes him into the wheel of the helicopter. Logan hooks the chain around Stryker, strapping him to the helicopter and runs away.

"There are no answers that way, Wolverine!" Stryker yells after him.

* * *

><p>"Find all the humans. Each and every one. Find them. Find all the humans. Kill them." The little girl says.<p>

* * *

><p>Jason sits in his chair, looking at Charles.<p>

* * *

><p>Storm and Kurt stop at the sight of Cerebro's doors.<p>

"What is this?" Kurt asks.

"Cerebro." She says.

The students turn as Cyclops and Jean walk around the corner.

"Storm." Scott calls.

She turns and sees him holding Jean up. "Jean, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jean says. "Where's Trinity?"

"Here." The girl appears from around the corner.

"Trinity!" Jubilee throws her arms around her friend.

"Hey." She gives her a quick squeeze before pulling away and walking towards the rest of the X-Men. She looks at the doors. "What's happening?"

"The Professors still in there." Jean says. "With another mutant. He's trapped in some kind of illusion. Oh, my God. Magneto's reversed Cerebro. It's not targeting mutants anymore."

"Who is it targeting?" Storm asks.

Jean looks at her. "Everyone else."

* * *

><p>Stryker grunts as he manages to pull his hand free from the chains and goes to pull the chain from across his chest. He grunts as he feels a sharp pain in his head and holds his hand up to it. "Impossible." He says, realizing what is happening before screaming.<p>

* * *

><p>In Cerebro, the white lights of humans scream and fall to the ground in pain as they clutch their head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>San Francisco<em>

Alec falls to the floor in pain.

"Alec!" Vivian yells, running over to him and kneeling down.

* * *

><p>The president leans back in his chair at the pain in his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Cyclops moves Jean's arm away from his shoulder. "Everybody stand back." He says.<p>

"Scott, no. His mind is connected to Cerebro. Opening it could _kill _him and everyone his mind is linked to." Jean explains.

"Wait." Storms says before looking at Kurt. "Kurt, I need you to take me inside."

"Stop." Scott says. "Who is this guy?" He looks at Kurt. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich circus-"

Storm puts her fingers to his lips and looks at Scott. "He's a teleporter." She lowers her hand and looks at Kurt.

"I told you. If I can't see where I'm going…" Kurt trails off.

"I have faith in you." She looks at him.

"Don't believe anything you see in there." Jean tells them.

Kurt looks at the door before pulling Storm into his arms and closing his eyes. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth-" Bamf. Kurt and Storm appear inside Cerebro. "as it is in heaven."

Storm pulls away and looks around. Kurt looks around as well.

A little girl stands alone in the room and looks at them. "Hello." She says. "What are you looking for?"

Storm looks at the girl before looking around. "Professor?" She calls. "Can you hear me? You've got to stop Cerebro _now_."

"Who are you talking to?"

Kurt goes to step towards the little girl but Storm holds her arm out, stopping him. "No. Don't move."

Kurt looks at her. "But she's just a little girl."

"No, she's not."

The girl looks at them. "I've got my eyes on you."

* * *

><p>Magneto and Mystique walk towards the helicopter. Magneto crouches down and sees Stryker chained to the wheel. "Mr. Stryker. Funny we keep running into each other. Mark my words, it'll never happen again." He holds out his hand and the chain wraps around Stryker's neck.<p>

* * *

><p>Storm turns to Kurt. "Kurt, it's about to get <em>very<em> cold in here."

"I'm not going anywhere." He tells her.

Storm turns to the girl and her eyes turn white as wind begins to blow.

"What are you doing?" The girl asks.

* * *

><p>The Mystique powers the helicopter up and pauses as she sees John standing at the edge of the woods. Magneto follows her gaze before sharing a look with his companion.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt holds his hands together as the temperature in the room begins to rapidly drop. He falls to his knees.<p>

* * *

><p>John holds onto a safety rail as the helicopter rises.<p>

* * *

><p>"Find all the humans. Kill them. Every single one of them. Focus. Find all the humans." The little girl says. She looks around in panic. "Focus. Focus. Find all the humans."<p>

* * *

><p>Storm continues to stare at the little girl as the wind blows harsher.<p>

* * *

><p>Frost appears on Jason's face as he looks towards the professor.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stop it!" The little girl yells.<p>

Kurt shivers, holding his hands to his face.

* * *

><p>Jason looks towards the professor, his teeth chattering.<p>

"Jason." The professor says, as he realizes that he's in an illusion.

The little girl looks at him in shock. "He's gonna be so angry at me." She says before turning around and screaming as she clutches her head. The professor disappears as she falls to her knees before disappear as well.

The professor breaks out of the illusion and pulls his helmet off, turning to look at Storm.

* * *

><p>Jean stares blankly ahead before sighing in relief.<p>

* * *

><p>Water burst through the cracks in the walls before flooding the room.<p>

* * *

><p>The dam begins to break apart.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone stumbles a bit as the facility shakes. They hear a rumbling from above.<p>

"Logan, where are you?" Jean whispers to herself.

* * *

><p>Logan runs through the tunnels.<p>

* * *

><p>The professor turns around and looks at Jason as Cerebro begins to fall apart. A large piece of the ceiling falls and Kurt wraps his arms around Storm. Bamf! They disappear. Bamf! Kurt appears again and wraps his arms around the professor. Bamf!<p>

* * *

><p>The students and the X-Men run through the halls. Storm and Trinity hold the professor up. "We have to go through the spillway." Storm says.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan runs up the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>The group makes their way up the stairs and towards the spillway.<p>

Logan sees the group coming and sticks his claws into the control panel. The students watch as the doors slide closed. "You don't wanna go that way. Trust me." The group steps back as water begins to burst from the closed doors. Logan pulls his claws out, closing the doors completely. "There's another way out of here." He leads them away.

* * *

><p>The dam begins to crack even more.<p>

* * *

><p>The group makes their way outside and Artie falls as his bare feet slide across the icy snow. Logan picks him up and holds him in his arms. He looks at the empty clearing. "The helicopter was right here!"<p>

Wind appears and the Blackbird unsteadily flies through the air.

* * *

><p>Rogue struggles with the controls. A monitor reads 'COLLISION DETECTED' 'EMERGENCY LANDING SEQUENCE INITIATED'<p>

Rogue screams as the Blackbird lands hard on the ground. She breathes heavily and she grips the controls, staring at her hands in shock. Bobby hold onto the back of her chair, panting. He opens the Blackbird doors.

* * *

><p>Kurt takes the professor from Storm and Trinity. "I will take him." He says.<p>

"Okay." Storm says before rushing towards the Blackbird.

* * *

><p>Bamf! Rogue flinches at the sound as Kurt appears with the professor and puts him into a seat. The students and the X-Men rush into the Blackbird.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan holds Artie in his arms and sees a figure in the distance. He walks towards it and sees Stryker.<p>

* * *

><p>Bobby steps aside as the students rush into the Blackbird. Storm runs towards the pilot seat, where Rogue still sits, clutching the handles tightly. She puts her arms around the girl. "It's okay, Rogue." She comforts the shocked girl. "It's okay. You can let go, honey."<p>

"Go. I'll be fine." Jean tells Scott.

"You sure?" He asks, taking her arm from around his shoulder.

"Yeah."

Scott goes towards the pilot area.

Rogue rushes into Trinity's arms. "Are you okay?" She asks.

Trinity pulls back slightly. "Yeah. I'm fine. Are you?" She asks the girl, smiling. "I mean, you flew the Blackbird. That was pretty badass."

"It was pretty terrifying." Rogue says.

Trinity leads the girl over to a seat and sits her down, strapping her in. "Just so there's no accidents this time." She teases before pressing a kiss to Rogue's lips.

* * *

><p>Logan walks closer to the figure and sees that it's Stryker, chains wrapped tightly around his body, holding him to a cement wall.<p>

"Who has the answers, Wolverine? Those people? That creature in your arms?" Stryker sneers. Logan and Artie look at each other before looking back to the trapped man. "Huh? Huh?!"

Logan sets Artie down before pulling his dog tags from around his neck and tossing them towards Stryker. He picks Artie back up. "I'll take my chances with him." He turns and walks away.

"One day someone will finish what I've started, Wolverine! One day! One day!"

Artie turns his head and sticks his long blue tongue out at the man before sucking it back into his mouth and turning away.

* * *

><p>Scott pushes controls on the dashboard.<p>

"Scott." The professor says, gaining his attention. "We've got to get to Washington. I fear this has gone beyond Alkali Lake."

Logan walks up the stairs of the Blackbird with Artie in his arms. "Bobby!" He calls.

"I got him." Bobby says, taking the child from Logan.

Jean looks at him. "You okay?" She asks.

He steps closer to her. "I am now." He sees Storm and Cyclops hastily hit the controls on the dashboard and kneels between them. "What's wrong?"

"Vertical thrusters are off line." Scott says.

"So fix them!"

"I'm trying!"

Rogue looks around. "Has anyone seen John?" She asks.

Logan looks around as well. "Pyro? Where the hell is he?"

Jean stares ahead. "He's with Magneto." She says. Logan looks down in disappointment. Bobby and Rogue share a look.

Scott grunts in frustration. "Come on!"

Suddenly, the Blackbird powers down. "Oh, no. We've lost the power." Storm says. "Trinity, can you power it back up?"

Trinity sends the woman a disbelieving look. "Are you kidding me? Powering a car is one thing, powering a plane is a whole different ball field. If I try to power this thing, I could fry the whole system and then we'll _definitely_ die."

* * *

><p>The dam breaks apart and water burst through.<p>

* * *

><p>"There's power in the fuel cells." Scott says.<p>

Jean stares ahead with a look of concern on her face before turning towards the Blackbird door.

* * *

><p>Water continues to burst from the dam.<p>

* * *

><p>Jean looks at her fellow X-Men with tears in her eyes before limping out of the Blackbird.<p>

The X-Men flip switches as they try to power the plane.

"Storm, we need some kind external power." Scott says.

"Jean?" The professor calls.

The others look around. "Where's Jean?" Logan asks.

"She's outside."

Scott quickly jumps up from his seat and pushes past Logan, running towards Blackbird door but it closes before he is able to reach it.

* * *

><p>Jean looks back and raises her hand. The switches in the Blackbird flip up as the jet powers up. 'ENGINES ONLINE' the monitors read.<p>

* * *

><p>"No, we're not leaving! Lower the ramp!" Scott yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Water quickly burst through the dam as more pieces fall away.<p>

* * *

><p>"Storm, lower it!" Scott orders.<p>

Storm watches the controls move in shock. "I can't!" She says.

* * *

><p>Water rushes from the woods and towards Jean, who holds her other hand up, blocking it.<p>

* * *

><p>The Blackbird shakes as it begins to move.<p>

* * *

><p>Jean angles the water away from herself and the Blackbird and begins to lift the plane with her powers.<p>

* * *

><p>"She's controlling the jet." Storm says.<p>

Logan, Scott, and Kurt look out the windows.

"You, get her, now!" Logan orders Kurt.

Kurt tries to teleport, but does not disappear from his spot. "She's not letting me."

"Damn it." Scott whispers.

* * *

><p>Jean lifts the Blackbird higher into the sky as she keeps the water away.<p>

* * *

><p>The professor closes his eyes. "I know what I'm doing." He says as Jean speaks through him. "This is-"<p>

"the only way." She says, looking at the water.

Scott kneels by the professor. "Jean." He says, his voice thick with tears. "Listen to me. Don't do this."

The professor smiles at Scott. "Goodbye."

"Oh no. No, no, no." Logan says.

Scott stands up and rushes towards the windows. The professor closes his eyes.

* * *

><p>Jean lifts the Blackbird above the water, fire dancing in her eyes and around her body. She lets her arms down and closes her eyes, the water crashing in around her.<p>

* * *

><p>"She's gone." Logan says. "She's gone.<p>

"No!" Scott screams rushing at Logan, who catches him. "You, don't you say that! We gotta go back!"

"She's gone." Logan says.

"No!" He fights. "No."

The students watch with sad eyes as Scott collapses in Logan's eyes.

"She's gone. She's gone." Logan says with tears in his eyes. "She's gone."

Storm blinks away tears.

Trinity turns away as tears begin to run down her cheeks.

"The Lord is my shepherd." Kurt prays. "I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. Yay, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of the death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me."

The professor looks down in sadness.

* * *

><p>The Blackbird flies away from the lake.<p>

* * *

><p>The president walks through the White House. "'Today I can shed light on recent occurrence from the attack that ended in this office.'" He runs through his speech. "Good morning." He greets a passerby. "'…to the phenomenon that swept the Earth, nearly annihilating our way of life.' Do we like this word 'annihilating'?" He walks into the oval office. "Good morning." He says to the many cameramen, photographers, and journalists.<p>

"Good morning, Mr. President." His secretary hands him a glass of water as he steps around his desk.

"Thank you." He sits down.

"Mr. President, we're live in five, four, three, two…" The director counts down.

The president looks at the camera. "My fellow Americans, in this time of adversity we are being offered a moment. A moment to recognize a growing threat in our own population and take a unique role in the shape of human events." He reads of the teleprompter. Suddenly, thunder booms and lightning strike. The screens go black. Wind blows and the lights flicker. "Did we just lose the feed? Are we still live?" He asks, but everyone is frozen. He sits up in his chair as the room darkens. He turns to looks at the dark weather outside as lighting strikes in the sky. He turns back around and lightning strikes again, revealing the X-Men standing in the room.

"Good morning, Mr. President." The Professor greets. The president looks around and sees Kurt, who crouches on a bookcase and waves at him. He panic and rises from his seat. "Please, don't be alarmed. We're not going to harm anyone." He rolls forward. Storm, Trinity, Cyclops, Wolverine, Bobby, and Rogue step forward as well.

"Who are you people?"

"We're mutants. My name is Charles Xavier. Please, sit down."

"I'd rather stand."

"Rogue." The professor says. Rogue steps forward and slides a folder across the desk. The president picks it up. "These files were taken from the private offices of William Stryker."

The president looks at him before looking back at the files. He looks back up. "How did you get this?"

"Well…let's just say I know a little girl who can walk through walls." The professor says, making Kurt snicker.

The president sits down. "I've never seen this information."

"I know."

"And you also know I don't respond to threats."

"Mr. President, this is not a threat. This is an opportunity. There are forces in this world, both mutant and human alike, who believe a war is coming. You will see from those files that some have already tried to start one. And there have been casualties." The professor explains. Scott swallows and Logan looks at him. "Losses on both sides. Mr. President." The Professor rolls closer. "What you are about to tell the world is true. This _is_ a moment. A moment to repeat the mistakes of the past, or to work together for a better future. We're here to stay, Mr. President. The next move is yours."

"We'll be watching." Logan says. Lightning strikes and the X-Men disappear.

The lights turn back on and the weather goes back to normal. The president stares ahead with a contemplative look on his face.

The journalists look at him in confusion.

"Mr. President?" A cameraman whispers, gaining his attention. The president looks at the files on the desk.

* * *

><p>In the garden outside the mansion, Alec wraps his arms around Trinity.<p>

Once they pull away, Vivian takes Trinity's hand and leads her a few feet away. "Trinity." She says. "You were there. Did Raven…" She pauses. "Did Mystique know what Magneto was going to do?"

Trinity looks at her mother. "Jason was only able to be controlled by Stryker. Mystique must've shifted into him and gave the order."

Vivian nods and a heavy feeling of betrayal sets in her chests at the thought that her best friend and godmother of her daughter would've murdered her husband without a second thought in the name of mutant supremacy. She looks at Trinity and caresses her face. "You're going to be okay." She says. "This was one of the worries I had when you became an X-Man. There's always going to be loss. No matter how hard we try, we can't protect everyone. But we have to keep our heads up and soldier on, so that we can protect as many people as possible. Even though everyone didn't make it home, a lot of them did. A lot of families still have their children here because of you. You did good Trinity." Trinity sniffles and nods. Vivian pulls her daughter into her arms.

Alec looks at Rogue. "I'm sorry that we couldn't have meet on better circumstances."

"Yeah." Rogue nods, looking around as the students leave the funeral and return to the mansion. "Me too."

Alec looks at Trinity before looking back at Rogue. "I want you to take care of her, okay?" He says. "My girl loves you with all her heart. She looks at you the same way I look at Vivian."

Rogue looks him in the eye. "I'd be lost without her. I'm never letting her go."

Alec nods. "Good."

* * *

><p>Trinity walks into her room and tugs off her black funeral dress with tears in her eyes. Someone knocks on her door. "Not right now." She says.<p>

Rogue opens the door and walks in, closing the door behind her. "I know that you want to be alone, but you shouldn't be. Not right now."

"I should've tried to power the jet." Trinity says as she pulls a shirt over her head. "I could've got it to work."

"Trinity, it's not your fault. You've never put that much power into something like that. It was too dangerous to try. She understood that."

Trinity looks at her. "Jean's dead Rogue." She says. "My teacher, my teammate…we're supposed to protect each other…and I failed." She sits down on her bed.

Rogue sits down next to her and takes her hand. "You didn't fail Trinity." She says. "You did everything you could. You can't save everyone. That's something that we all have to realize. The best we can do is; try our hardest and hope for the best." Rogue looks down. "I know that this isn't the best advice. I'm sorry, I never had someone…"

"Die before." Trinity says when Rogue trails off.

"Yeah." Rogue nods.

"Can you just…hold me?" Trinity asks.

Rogue nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I can." The girls lie back on the bed and Rogue take Trinity into her arms. "I love you." Rogue says, pressing a kiss to Trinity's temple.

"I love you too." Trinity says, tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Scott stares out the window, while Logan leans against the wall.<p>

"You know, even when Jean was a student, she was always hesitant about her powers. Always looking to others. Feeling that in some way…she was left behind." The professor says.

Scott sighs and looks at the professor. "Could we have done more to save her?" He asks.

"In the past, she may have let us."

"There had to be another way." Logan says, looking down. "Why did she leave the plane?"

The professor looks at him. "Because she made a choice." Someone knocks on the door. "Yes, come on in."

Piotr, Artie, and other students peek in, ready for their class.

Scott and Logan walk out of the room as the students enter. "Hey, hey." Logan stops Scott in the hallway. Scott looks at him. "Listen. She did make a choice. It was you."

Scott sighs before walking away.

* * *

><p>The professor smiles as his students sit in front of him. He turns and looks out the window.<p>

"Professor?" Jubilee asks. "Is everything all right?"

He turns around and smiles. "Yes, I think it will be." He says. "Now, tell me, have any of you read a book called 'The Once and Future King'?"

* * *

><p>Trinity stands in the danger room. "Simulation activated." A computerized voice says. Trinity walks up the steps of a powered down Blackbird. She walks over to the pilot seat and sits down. She puts her hands on the dashboard and pulses electricity into the plane. The danger room flashes with light as she pulses more and electricity, trying to power the plane.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mutation." <em>Jean says. _"It is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia evolution leaps forward."_

The figure of a phoenix appears in Alkali Lake.


	10. Origins

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Life got in the way. Please review and let me know how I'm doing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Origins<p>

_Twenty Years Ago_

In a suburban neighborhood, a black car pulls up to a house. Professor Xavier steps out of the car and turns to his companion.

Eric looks at him, resting his hands on the roof of the car. "I still don't know why I'm here." He says, before he and Charles begin walking towards the house. "Couldn't you just make them say yes?"

"Yes, I could, but it's not my way." Charles says, opening the gate to the white picket fence. "And I would expect you, of all people, would understand my feelings about the misuse of power."

"Ah, power corrupts and all that. Yes, I know, Charles. When are you going to stop lecturing me?"

"When you start listening." He says, making Eric chuckle. He turns to Eric. "You're here because I need you."

"We're not going to have to meet every one of them in person are we?"

"No." Charles says, turning to look at the door. "This one's special."

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Grey sit on the couch looking at the brochure to Xavier's school. "What a beautiful campus." She says, turning to look at her husband. "John, don't you think?"<p>

"Yeah, the brochure is great." He says, looking at their guests. "But what about Jean? What about her…illness?"

"Illness?" Eric says.

"John." Mrs. Grey chastises.

"You think your daughter is _sick_, Mr. Grey?" Eric continues.

Charles raises his hand in a calming gesture before sitting forward in his seat. "Perhaps it would be best if we were to speak to her. Alone."

"Of course." Mrs. Grey nods. "Jean!" She calls. "Can you come down, dear?"

A young red haired girl walks down the stairs and makes her way across the room, sitting down in the seat across from Eric and Charles.

"We'll leave you, then." Mr. Grey says before he and his wife stand and leave the room.

Jean eyes dart back and forth from Charles to Eric. Eric turns to look at her when she focuses on him.

"_It's very rude you know." _Charles thinks, bringing her attention to him. _"Reading my thoughts or Mr. Lensherr's, without our permission." _Jean looks at him, puzzled.

Eric folds his hands in his lap. "Did you think you were the only one of your kind, young lady?"

"We're mutants, Jean. We are like you." Charles tells her.

She looks at him. "Really? I doubt that." She says. Outside, cars begin to rise from their spots on the street. Charles and Eric notice and looks out the window in interest.

* * *

><p>A man steps back as his lawn mower flies from his hands and into the air.<p>

* * *

><p>An old man watches in wonder as the water from the gardening hose changes directions and rises into the air.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, Charles." Eric says, turning to look at the man. "I like this one."<p>

Charles looks at Jean. "You have more power than you can imagine, Jean. The question is; will you control that power?" Outside, the cars and objects fall back to the ground. "Or let it control you?"

Jean blinks in thought.

* * *

><p><em>Ten Years Ago<em>

Clouds pass over the skyscrapers in the busy city.

* * *

><p>In a bathroom, a young boy blond boy with teary eyes scratches at his back. He grunts and whimpers as he cuts more with the grinder.<p>

* * *

><p>A man dressed in a suit walks down the hallway and knocks on the door. "Warren? Son, is everything all right?"<p>

* * *

><p>The boy pauses at the sound of his father's voice.<p>

"What's going on in there?" His father asks.

"Nothing. I'll be right out." Warren says.

"Come on. You've been in there for over an hour. Open the door. Warren."

"One second!" Warren says, setting the grinder on the countertop next to a sharp razor blade and bloody towels. The grinder clinks loudly when it falls into the sink as Warren's panicked hands pull open the drawer. He picks the grinder and razor up, placing them with the rest of the blades.

* * *

><p>"Open this door." His father says, hearing the sounds of metal. "Warren. Let me in there right now! Open the door!" He says, shaking the doorknob.<p>

* * *

><p>Warren picks up the bloody towels and places it with the rest of the shaving kit. He goes to put it back in the drawer when the door burst open. He turns to look at his father, fear written on his face.<p>

The man looks around the room in shock. Warren begins to cry as his father focuses on the feather and blood on the floor. "Oh, God. Not you." He shakes his head.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Warren cries, putting a hand to his face.

In the mirror, left over feathers and blood line his shoulder blades.

* * *

><p><em>Eight Years Ago<em>

A young Trinity leans against the wall. A group of boys sit in front of the TV, playing a video game. Kids around them cheer as the boys beat a level. Trinity stands on the tips of her toes, trying to get a view of the screen. She falls back to her feet and sighs before walking forward to get a better look.

Suddenly the TV and the lights begin to flicker. "Hey, what's going on?" A boy asks. Other kids begin asking questions as well.

"It's the new girl!" A voice says, bringing the kids attention to Trinity.

One of the boys look up from the game and glares at her. "Get out of here! You're going to ruin the game!"

"We're almost at the high score!" Another voice says.

Trinity backs away before running out of the room. The children go back to playing the game.

* * *

><p>Outside, Jean walks across the campus when she hears the sound of crying. Furrowing her brows she walks towards the noise and sees Trinity sitting being a tree, clutching her knees to her chest. "What's wrong?"<p>

Trinity sniffs. "I can't play with the other kids."

Jean crouches down. "Why?"

"My power." Trinity says. "I-I can't touch anyone without shocking them and I can't go anything with electricity without messing it up. Now no one wants to play with me." She wipes her eyes and sees that small strands of Jean's hair have risen. "I'm messing up your hair." She sniffs.

Jean grabs a strand and looks at it before shrugging. "It's just a little frizz, doesn't matter. Why don't you come with me? We'll go to the Professor. I'm sure he has an idea on how to help you."

After a few moments Trinity nods. "Okay." She says before standing up and following the telepath into the mansion.

* * *

><p>Trinity stands in the danger room, her eyes nervously darting from place to place.<p>

_You've been focusing on keeping your power in Ms. Clairborn._ The Professor sends to her from his spot with Jean from the watch room. _Maybe the key to your power is to release it._ A small pole appears in the middle of the danger room. _I want you to touch the pole and focus on sending electricity into it._

Trinity cautiously steps towards the pole and places her hands around it. She begins to feel the small bits of electricity flowing into it.

_Now a little more. This time take your hands away from the pole._

Trinity moves her hands a few inches away from the pole. Her eyes widen as she watches bolts of electricity flow from her hand and into the pole.

_You may stop now._

Trinity takes a deep breath and stops the flow of electricity. Suddenly, the pole disappears and the doors to the danger room opens. The Professor wheels into the room, Jean walking at his side.

The Professor stops in front of Trinity with a smile on his face. "I would like to shake your hand." He says, holding his hand out.

Trinity looks at his hand, wearily. "But I'll shock you."

"It's okay." The Professor says softly.

Trinity slowly reaches her hand up to meet his before finally taking his hand. She waits for the Professor to react to the shock only to see him still looking at her with a smile on his face. "I'm didn't shock you." She says, looking at his hand in awe.

"No you didn't." He says, taking his hand away. "When you don't release the electricity running through your body, it builds up and begins to find its way out on its own. That is why it was difficult for you to be around electronics or to touch people." He explains.

"I can be around other people now?"

Charles nods. "Yes."

Tears well in Trinity's eyes. "Thank you!" She wraps her arms around the Professor. He smiles as he returns the embrace. Trinity pulls away from him before wrapping her arms around Jean's waist. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Jean chuckles.

* * *

><p><em>A Not So Distant Future<em>

Laser hit the ground of the ruined streets, sending debris into the air. Bobby leaps over a large block of cement, Kitty following after him. They rush through the destruction as a laser hits the building next to them, blowing it up. Storm and Trinity fly through the air, dodging the lasers and fires before landing on the ground behind some large rubble. Piotr and Rogue take cover behind a large piece of cement. A laser hits a building close by, sending large pieces of debris flying. Piotr sees a piece quickly heading for him and Rogue and takes the girl in his arms before covering himself in metal, he touches Rogues skins, making her take on a metal form as well. The debris bounces off his head and ricochets, hitting Logan; who stands nearby, in the face.

He grunts as the cement hits him, forming a large cut on his cheek. He groans as his face heals, putting a cigar in his mouth. Piotr lets go of Rogue and breathes deeply as they return to their original forms. He shakes his head as he tries to regain some of his strength. Logan looks at them. "The whole world's going to hell and you're just going to sit there?" He asks. "Let's go." He walks off and the two follow after him.

* * *

><p>Bobby and Kitty run through the wreckage. Bobby stops when he hears a whistling sound grow louder. He turns around and sees a missile heading directly towards him. He holds his hands out, shooting out frost and freezes the missile. It lands harmlessly on the ground next to them. He turns to Kitty and smiles, not seeing the second missile coming.<p>

"Bobby!" Kitty shouts and wraps her arms around the boy. The missile passes through the two and explodes on the ground not far from them.

Bobby pulls back a bit and smiles and smiles at the girl in his arms. "Thanks, Kitty."

* * *

><p>Logan kneels by a car and lights his cigar on a small fire on top of the hood. Storm and Trinity take cover with him as Piotr and Rogue continue running. "We're getting killed out here." Storm pants.<p>

"Yeah, I know. They're not ready, Storm." Logan says.

Storm looks towards the sky at the sound of another explosion and sees two glowing eyes focusing on Logan; Trinity follows the woman's gaze. "Logan." She warns.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch." He says.

Storm wraps her arms around Logan and spins him away and Trinity leaps lowly flies away as a large piece of rubble lands on the car that they were hiding behind. Logan and Storm slam into a piece of a cement wall.

Logan pants and looks at Storm. "That was my last cigar." He says. Trinity flies over and lands in front of them. Logan straightens up and calmly walks through the wreckage, a car exploding next to him.

"Logan." Storm calls as she and Trinity follow after him.

"It's getting closer." Kitty says. They all turn to look at the two glowing eyes.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Storm orders.

Logan shares a look with Trinity before turning to Piotr. "Hey, Tin Man." He calls. Colossus looks at the man. "Come here." Piotr walks over to him. "How's your throwing arm?" He asks, releasing his claws.

"We work as a team." Storm says.

"Yeah. Good luck with that." Logan says as Colossus shifts into his metal form.

"I'll draw its fire." Trinity says before taking off into the air, firing bolts of electricity at the machine.

"Trinity!" Storm calls.

"Trinity!" Rogue shouts, watching her girlfriend disappear into the smoke. Explosions hit the ground as they see flashes of lightning in the sky.

"Throw me." Logan says, seeing the machine properly distracted. "Now." Colossus grabs onto Logan.

"Dammit, Logan, don't do this!" Storm shouts as Colossus flings Logan into the air.

Logan scrams as he disappears into the smoke and light, his claws drawn. After a moment the group flinches back as a large robotic head hits the ground. The red eyes blink a few times before finally dying.

Logan walks from behind the head. Trinity descends from the ground and lands beside him. Logan looks at the head and retracts his claws. "Class dismissed." Storm sighs and leads the group away. The wreckage around them turns into holograms before disappearing completely, leaving them in a large metal room. "Hey, Colossus. Nice throw."

"_Simulation complete." _ A computerized female voice says.

Storm pulls off her gloves as she exits the danger room, Logan and Trinity following behind her. "What the hell was that?" She asks them.

"Danger room session." Trinity says.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh lighten up Storm." Logan tells her.

"You can't change the rules when you feel like it. I'm trying to teach 'em something." She says.

"I taught 'em something."

"It was a _defensive_ exercise."

"Yeah, the best defense is a good offence."

"Or is it the other way round?" Trinity asks him.

Storm turns to him. "This isn't a game, Logan."

"Yeah, well you sure fooled me." He says as he watches the X-Men in training pass them. "Hey, I'm just a sub. You got a problem, talk to Scott." He says before walking off. Storm rolls her eyes before leaving as well.

Trinity turns and looks at the door to the danger room. "Trinity?" She hears. She turns back and sees Rogue standing in the hallway. "Are you coming?" She asks.

Trinity looks back to the door of the danger room before turning her attention to her girlfriend. "Yeah." She says, walking towards her.

* * *

><p>Scott sits in his cluttered bedroom, his face unshaven. He looks at the floor, lost in the memories of his deceased love.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Scott!" Jean yells as water swarms around her._

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Scott looks up. _Scott._ He hears Jean's voice whisper in his mind. _Scott. _A tear runs down the man's face. _Scott. _He sniffs and grabs his keys before leaving.

* * *

><p>Trinity and Rogue step out of the elevator.<p>

"Are you okay?" Rogue asks.

"I'm fine." Trinity says as she walks down the hallway.

"You don't seem fine. I feel like I have to drag you away from the danger room every time you go down there." Rogue says. "And what was up with you during the training session? Just flying off like that? Did you and Logan plan that?"

"No. But you were getting killed; somebody had to save your asses."

Rogue grabs Trinity's hand, making her stop and turn to face her. "Is that what you were doing? Saving everybody?"

"Well, since you couldn't do it yourselves…"

"What is up with this attitude? I barely even see you anymore. If you're not training, then you're studying, or you just disappear."

"I'm sorry if my schedule's a little too busy."

Rogue steps closer to the girl. "I know you go to the danger room at night, when you think no one's awake." She says quietly.

Trinity looks at her. "Rogue…"

"You're holding something in. Ever since Ms. Grey-"

Trinity pulls her hand away. "Don't." She grits out before shaking her head and walking away.

Rogue sighs as she watches after her.

* * *

><p>Logan walks down the hallway and sees Scott with a backpack on. "Hey Scott, they were looking for you. You didn't show."<p>

"What do you care?" Scott asks as he walks pass the man.

Logan turns around. "Well, for starters; I had to cover your ass."

Scott turns to face him. "I didn't ask you to."

"No, you didn't. The professor did." Logan says, stepping towards him. "I was just passing through."

"So pass through, Logan." Scott waves an arm before turning to leave but Logan grabs his wrist.

"Hey, look." He says when Scott looks at him. "I know how you feel."

"Don't."

"When Jean died-"

"I said don't."

Logan looks at him. "Maybe it's time for us to move on."

Scott gives him a sardonic grin before walking away. "Not everybody heals as fast as you, Logan." He turns to say before continuing on.

* * *

><p>In the Department of Mutant Affairs building, Hank McCoy A.K.A. Beast hangs upside down on the ceiling, reading a Scientific American magazine.<p>

The door behind him opens and a woman walks in. "Mr. Secretary." She says.

He looks up from his magazine. "Yes?" He says, flipping down from the ceiling and landing on his feet.

"The meeting's begun, sir."

"Thank you." He says, tossing his magazine onto the desk.

* * *

><p>Hank walks down the stairs into a conference room full of men, computers, and large screens. "Mr. President." He greets.<p>

"Have a seat, Hank." The President says. Hank takes a seat next to him. "Homeland Security was tracking Magneto."

"We got hits in Lisbon, Geneva, Montreal. NAVSAT lost him crossing the border, but we _did_ get a consolation prize." Trask explains, clicking a button and turning to the three large screens behind him, showing Mystique handcuffed and being interrogated in a room, a guard standing in the corner. "We picked her up breaking into the FDA."

"You know who she's been imitating? Secretary Trask here." The President tells Hank. He doesn't see Trask closing his eyes and sighing.

"Yes, sir. She can do that." Hank says.

"Not any more, she can't. We got her." Trask says, turning his chair around to face the men.

"You think your prisons can hold her?" Hank asks, doubtfully.

"We have some new prisons Hank. We'll keep them mobile. Be a step ahead this time."

"_Where is Magneto?" _The interrogator asks, but Mystique continues to look away from him. _"Raven?"_

* * *

><p><em>Interrogation Room<em>

"Raven, I asked you a question." The man asks.

"I don't answer to my slave name." She says.

"Raven Darkholme. That's your real name, isn't it? Or has he convinced you, you don't have a family anymore?"

Mystique glares at the man. "My family tried to kill me, you pathetic meat sack."

"Okay then, Mystique; where is he?"

Mystique shifts into Magneto. "In here with us."

"I don't want to play games with you. I want answers."

She shifts into the interrogator. "You don't want to play games with me?"

The man stands up, frustrated and leans over the table. "You are going to _stop this_. Tell me, where is Magneto?"

Mystique, still in the man's form, smirks at him. "You wanna know where he is?" She asks before head-butting him, knocking him back into his seat and stands up, jumping and using her feet to toss the metal chair she was sitting on at the guard. She hops onto the table, shifting back to her original form as she brings her cuffed hands underneath her and to the front of her body. Another security guard rushes towards her but she kicks him in the face before grabbing the interrogators shoulders and flipping over him. She pulls the man out of his chair as she backs herself against the wall, using her large handcuffs to choke the man. The security guards stand up. "Homo-sapien." She hisses into his ear as the guards grab her.

* * *

><p><em>Conference Room<em>

The President looks down as Trask turns the screen off.

"You know, her capture will only provoke Magneto, but having her does give us some diplomatic leverage." Hank says.

"On principle, I can't negotiate with these people." The President says.

Hank looks at him. "I thought that's why you appointed _me_, sir."

"Yes, it is."

"But that's not why you called me here."

"No. This is." He says, placing a file in front of the mutant. "It's what she stole from the FDA."

Hank flips through the file. He looks at a page, seeing a picture of a young bald boy. He looks at the information.

Worthington Labs

Resource Subject Am 1121

Research Lab 4

Jimmy AKA: Leech

Special Bio-Org Sector 14

Research Projects Zone 3

Mutant Gene Suppression

"Dear Lord." Hank breathes. "Is it viable?"

"We believe it is." The President says.

"You realize the impact this'll have on the mutant community?" He asks, turning to look at the man.

"Yes. I do." The President nods. "That's precisely why we need some of your…diplomacy now."

Hank looks at the men in the room.

* * *

><p>"When an individual acquires great power, the use or <em>misuse<em> of that power is everything." The Professor explains to his class. "Will it be for the greater good or will it be used for personal or for destructive ends? Now, this is a question we must all ask ourselves. Why? Because we are mutants. For psychics, this presents a particular problem." He says. A student runs her hand over her note book, taking notes although there is no writing utensil in her hand. "When is it acceptable to use our power and when do we cross that invisible line that turns us into tyrants over our fellow man?"

"But Einstein said that ethics are an exclusive human concern without any superhuman authority behind it." Kitty says.

"Einstein wasn't a mutant." The Professor says before grinning. So far as we know." The students chuckle. "Now this case study was sent to me by a colleague, Dr. Moira McTaggert. Jones."

The boy; Jones, turns to the computer monitor and blinks, turning it on.

A woman in a doctor's coat stands in a hospital room, a bald man lies in the bed hook up to many machines.

"_The man you see here was born with no higher-level brain functions. His organs and nervous system work, but he has no consciousness to speak of." _She explains.

"Now, what if we were to transfer the consciousness of one person, say…a father of four with terminal cancer, _into_ the body of this man?" He motions to the screen. "How are we to decide what falls within the range of ethical behavior and what…" He stops, sensing something. Outside, the sky darkens as rain clouds quickly spread over.

"Professor?" Jones asks.

Professor Xavier looks up. "We'll continue this tomorrow. Class dismissed." He says. The students flip their notebooks closed and gather their belongings.

* * *

><p>Storm stands on the balcony, looking at the dark sky as the wind begins to pick up.<p>

The Professor rolls out. "The forecast was for sunny skies." He says, startling the woman out of her thoughts.

Storm turns to look at the man. "Oh. I'm sorry." She looks up and her eyes go white as the cloud clear and the sunny sky returns.

The Professor wheels forward. "I don't have to be psychic to see that something's bothering you."

* * *

><p>Storm and the Professor travel through the hallways, passing a young telepathic boy controlling the flight of three paper planes. "I don't understand." She says. "Magneto's a fugitive, we have a mutant in the cabinet, a president who understands us…why are we still hiding?"<p>

"We're not hiding. But we still have enemies out there." Xavier tells her. "And I must protect my students. You know that."

"Yes, but we can't be students forever." Storm sighs.

The Professor laughs. "Storm, I haven't thought of you as my student for years. In fact, I thought that perhaps…you might take my place someday."

Storm stops, turning to look at him. "But Scott's-"

"Scott's a changed man. He took Jean's death so hard. Yes, things are better out there, but you, of all people, know how fast the weather can change."

Realization lights in the woman's eyes. "There's something you're not telling us."

The Professor sighs as he continues down the hallway, Storm follows after him.

Trinity sees the two and walks up to them. "What was with the weather?" She asks. "Are you okay?"

Storm smiles at her. "Everything's fine."

* * *

><p>Hank holds his glasses up to a painting as he observes it.<p>

"Hank?" Storm calls, pushing the Professor into the room. Trinity walks in behind them.

The Blue Beast turns to look at her. "Ororo. Charles." He smiles as Storm gives him a hug.

"I love what you've done with your hair."

"You too." He says, looking at Storm's hair that is now cut above her shoulders. He turns to Trinity hand holds out his hand. "Hank McCoy, otherwise known as Beast."

Trinity shakes his hand. "Trinity Clairborn, otherwise known as Dark Elf."

"Clairborn. You're Vivian's girl?"

"Sure am."

"Your mother's a great woman."

"Thank you." She smiles.

Hank turns to the Professor and shakes his hand. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Henry, you are always welcome here. You're a part of this place." Charles smiles.

"I have news."

The smile on the Professor's face dies. "Is it Eric?"

"No. Though we have been making some progress on that front. Mystique was recently apprehended."

Logan leans against the open door and looks at Hank. "Who's the fur ball?"

Hank looks at him. "Hank McCoy. Secretary of Mutant Affairs."

Logan walks further into the room. "Right, right. The secretary. Nice suit."

"Henry, this is Logan. He's-" The Professor begins but Hank cuts him off.

"Wolverine. I hear you're quite an animal."

"Look who's talking." Logan says, making the other mutant glare at him.

"You know Magneto's gonna come get Mystique's, right?" Trinity says.

"Magneto's not the problem. At least not our most pressing one." Hank tells them. "A major pharmaceutical company has developed a mutant antibody. A way to suppress the mutant X gene."

"Suppress?" Logan asks.

"Permanently. They're calling it a cure." He explains. The group is silent for a moment as the news sinks in.

"Well, that's ridiculous." Storm says. "You can't cure being a mutant."

"Well, scientifically speaking-"

"When did we become a _disease_? How could anybody know right-"

"Storm." The Professor says, stopping her rant. "They're announcing it now."

* * *

><p>On Alcatraz, which is now the Worthington Labs Facility, Mr. Worthington addresses the press. "These so-called mutants are <em>people<em>…just like us. Their affliction is nothing more than a _disease_, a corruption of healthy cellular activity. But I stand here today to tell you that there's hope. This site," He gestures to the building behind him. "once the world's most famous prison, will now be the source of freedom for all mutants who choose it. "

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and gentlemen…" <em> The President smiles from his seat on the couch as he watches Mr. Worthington hold up a vial on the television. Trask stands by the desk. _"I proudly present the answer to mutation."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally, we have a cure." <em>The man says. Rogue watches the news with hope in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Who would want this cure? I mean, what kind of coward would take it just to fit in?" Storm asks.<p>

"Is it cowardice to save oneself from persecution?" Hank asks. "Not all of us can fit in so easily. You don't shed on the furniture." The Professor grins.

"Well for all we know, the government probably cooked this up." Logan says.

"I assure you the government had nothing to do with it." Hank tells him.

"Oh, I've heard that before."

"My boy, I have been fighting for mutant rights since before you had claws."

Logan looks at Trinity. "Did he just call me boy?"

Suddenly Rogue walks into the room. "Is it true? They can cure us?" She asks. Trinity looks at her, a troubled look in her eyes.

"Yes, Rogue. It appears to be true." Professor Xavier says.

"No. Professor. They can't cure us." Trinity says. She walks towards Rogue. "You wanna know why? Because there's nothing to cure. Nothing's wrong with you." She looks at the rest of the room. "Or any of us, for that matter."

* * *

><p>Rogue walks into her bedroom, Trinity follow her in, closing the door behind her.<p>

"You want the cure?" Trinity asks.

Rogue turns to look at Trinity. "It's not about you."

"I'm not asking because of that. I'm asking because I'm wondering why you would want to take away a piece of yourself."

"Because I want to be able to touch other people Trinity! Because I want to be able to see my family again, to shake someone's hand, to hug my child, to have a child!"

"You want children?" Trinity asks, looking at her with shock in her eyes. "With me?"

Rogue nods. "Someday." She says quietly.

Trinity nods, still taking in the information that her girlfriend was thinking that far ahead. "Wow." She says. "I-I didn't know we were _there_ but, o-okay, there are options, adoption, fertilization, surrogacy-"

"We're not _there_, but that's not the point. If we were to adopt or you carried the child, I would never be able to touch their skin. I would have to explain why it's not okay to hug mommy if she isn't completely covered. So yes, I'm thinking about taking the cure, but let's not act like that the only problem in our relationship right now."

Trinity looks at her. "What do you mean?"

* * *

><p>Outside a church, people gather in. A sign outside a pole says Community Action Meeting. Holy Trinity Church 7pm Thursday. NO HUMANS ALLOWED!<p>

* * *

><p>"How should we, as mutants, respond?" A man speaks from his spot on the stage. "Here's what I think. This is about getting organized. Bringing our complaints to the right people. We need to put together a committee and talk to the government." He says. People complain and a pale skinned mutant crawls on the wall above the crowd. "They don't understand. They don't know what it means to be a mutant. We need to show them, educate them, let them know that we're here to stay." A <em>very <em>large man walks towards a small chair between a man and a woman before sitting down, shifting into an average form as he does so. "People, you must listen. They won't take us seriously-"

"They wanna exterminate us." A woman with purple streaks through her hair says.

"This cure is voluntary. Nobody is talking about extermination."

"No one ever talks about it." Magneto says from the back of the room. The crowd turns to look at him. He and Pyro stand from their seats and walk up to the stage. "They just do it. And you'll go on with your lives ignoring the signs all around you. And then one day, when the air is still and the night has fallen, they come for you."

"Excuse me-" The man protests.

Magneto turns to look at him. "Only then you realize, while you're talking about organizing and committees, the extermination has already begun." He says turning back to the crowd. "Make no mistake, my brothers. They will draw first blood. They will _force_ their cure upon us. The only question is, will you join my brotherhood and _fight_? Or wait for the inevitable _genocide_? Who will you stand with? The humans? Or _us?" _He asks as he and John walk down the steps.

An Asian man with tattoos on his chin walks towards Magneto. A Latina with piercings and tattoos nods her head towards him and two girls follow her towards him as well.

"You talk pretty tough for a guy in a cape." The Asian man says.

John turns to him and opens his palm, a flame appearing. "Back off."

"If you're so proud of being a mutant, where's your mark?" The Latina asks, looking at Magneto. The other girls look at him expectantly.

"I have been marked once, my dear. Let me assure you." Magneto says, pulling his sleeve up, showing the tattoo of 214782 on his arm. "No needle shall ever touch my skin again."

"You know who you're talking to?" John asks.

The Asian man looks at him, spike appearing through his hair and face. "Do you?" He asks. Pyro smirks at him.

"And what can you do?" Magneto asks the Latina. She looks at him before running through the room at super speed and back. "Hmm, so you have talents?"

"That and more." She says. "I know you control metal. And I know there's 87 mutants in here, and none of them above a class three. Other than you two."

"You can sense other mutants and their powers?" Magneto asks. She nods. He leans towards her. "Could you locate one for me?"


End file.
